Не буди спящего зверя
by DANKO aka Rekka Shinen
Summary: Это Sonic Unleashed так, как эту игру вижу я. Адаптация весьма вольная, и это не радужная история об очередных супер-способностях Соника, как преподнесено в игре. Все гораздо сложнее. Участвуют персонажи и факты из комиксов Archie (тоже в весьма вольной адаптации), а также упоминаются события и персонажи игры Shadow the Hedgehog. Я старалась сделать так, чтобы было интересно.
1. Пролог

**От Автора.** На протяжении всей игры Sonic Unleashed я была убеждена, что исход будет совершенно иным. Существующий исход меня, конечно, не разочаровал, но все равно мне он показался каким-то не таким... В итоге родилась _эта_ история. Казалось странным, что при непосредственном участии в событиях игры Chaos Emeralds в сюжете нет Наклза, Хранителя Master Emerald. Поэтому в моей адаптации нет профессора Пикла (хотя он будет упоминаться - не смогла устоять, назвала его "профессором Маринади" XD) - я заменила его Наклзом и его ученицей. Эми Роуз появится ближе к концу истории весьма ненадолго, но сыграет немаловажную роль. Здесь будет и Шедоу - ему тоже придется повлиять на ход событий. Тейлз по-прежнему является механиком и пилотом команды. Значительные изменения произошли в моей адаптации с сюжетом - дело будет не просто в том, чтобы восстановить Chaos Emeralds и вернуть Сонику его прежний вид. Также я усложнила смысл превращений Соника в werehog - в моей адаптации это не просто смена облика при смене времени суток, а настоящее проклятье, которое доктор Эггмен навлек на Соника по глупости. Также здесь совмещены названия, события и территории из игр и из комиксов Archie. Надеюсь, вам понравится!

_**Пролог**_

Был чудный космический день – если применительно к космосу можно говорить о времени суток. И ничто не предвещало беды, доктор Эггмен не спеша прохаживался вдоль огромных окон рубки своего боевого крейсера в ожидании, пока зарядятся солнечные батареи двигателей. План очередного злодейства был настолько идеален в этот раз, что невозможно было даже представить каких-то нарушений. И лишь у одного существа в этом мире было иное мнение.

Соник.

Когда раздался первый взрыв с палубы, гений робототехники не придал этому особого значения, – в открытом космосе с некоторыми его созданиями иногда случаются перегрузки. Но второй взрыв не заставил себя ждать, и вот тут Эггмен невольно заволновался. Бросившись к камерам наружного наблюдения, он увидел причину шума – разумеется, неугомонный синий ежик со скоростью звука несся по палубе крейсера, разнося все на своем пути.

— Только тебя мне и не хватало, назойливый грызун! – со злостью и досадой проревел доктор в микрофон громкой связи.

— Я обещаю причинить минимум ущерба, если ты сам нажмешь кнопку самоуничтожения, Эггмен! – получил он в ответ.

— Ах, ты! – и гений нажал кнопку. Только не ту, что просил Соник. Открылись огромные ворота, ведущие с палубы во внутренние помещения, и перед ежиком предстала армия новейших разработок Эггмена. Правда, Соник и бровью не повел.

От души разогнавшись и свернувшись клубком – сверхзвуковым ядром разрушительной силы! – Соник врезался в каждого робота, не пропуская ни одного, и от этого контакта супертехнологичные жестянки разваливались на части или попросту взрывались, не способные перенести силу удара.

Убедившись, что не осталось ни одного целого робота, Соник приготовился рвануть прямо сквозь ворота, но тут палуба сотряслась под его ногами: перед ежиком приземлился огромный трансформер, управляемый ни кем иным, как самим Эггменом.

— Уж этот-то тебе иголки пообламывает, Соник! – раздался смех доктора.

— Ох и любишь же ты возиться с металлоломом! – усмехнулся Соник в ответ и подпрыгнул, целясь в центральную часть трансформера, но тот перехватил ежика своей огромной ручищей.

— А что ты скажешь теперь, ежовый фарш?!

Но ничего не сказал Соник. Лишь недобренько так улыбнулся и, ощущая уже нешуточное давление сжимающейся руки робота, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов (выдохи давались с трудом), чтобы успокоить сознание. И, сделав это, он смог призвать силу Хаоса. Семь разноцветных кристаллов на мгновение мелькнули вокруг него, а затем исчезли, отдав Сонику свою энергию.

— Да чтоб тебя! – вскричал Эггмен, увидев, как шерстка синего ежа становится золотой. Особого выбора _теперь_ не было: отделившись в своей летательной капсуле от робота, доктор бросился наутек.

Супер-Соник без труда смог высвободиться из железной хватки и полетел за Эггменом. Гений замышлял что-то очень нехорошее, обосновавшись в этот раз на таком массивном космическом крейсере, и ежик был твердо намерен эти замыслы разрушить. Как всегда.

Эггмен выжимал из летательной капсулы всю мощь, какую только мог, и все равно Супер-Соник без труда догнал его. Размахнувшись, ежик засветил по капсуле ногой с такой силой, что она, протаранив двери, ведущие в рубку, выбросила своего пассажира.

— Ну что, будем искать кнопку самоуничтожения? – нахально поинтересовался Супер-Соник, опустившись на металлический пол прямо посередине и чувствуя себя победителем. Снова.

— Соник! – взмолился Эггмен, самым буквальным образом встав на колени и стучась любом в пол. – Соник, прошу тебя! В знак старой дружбы отпусти меня! Ну что я такого сделал? Это просто мой милый космический кораблик! У меня и в мыслях не было ничего дурного!

— Что-то новенькое, Эггмен? – засмеялся ежик. – Надо было захватить камеру! Ты на коленях – это зрелище стоит запечатлеть!

— О, ну пожалей несчастного злого гения! – Эггмен разве что не плакал. – Соник… Соник, а помнишь, что я сказал, когда ты только тут появился? – и блестящими от слез глазами с надеждой взглянул на героя. Ежик махнул рукой, словно отгоняя назойливую муху.

— Я был в тот момент немножко занят!

— Ну как же так? Как же так? Нужно, нужно было слушать! Я сказал, что «мне только тебя _и_ не хватало»!

— Ха! Скучал без меня?

— Скучал! Скучал, Соник! Ты не представляешь, как сильно! Мне было так тоскливо ждать, пока ты появишься! Ведь, без тебя, – Эггмен в очередной раз стукнулся лбом об пол, но в этот раз он нажал замаскированную кнопку!

Вокруг Супер-Соника выросли металлические стержни. Мгновенно активировавшись, очередное изобретение гения робототехники образовало энергетическое кольцо, которое сдавило ежика, не давая даже попытки вырваться! Впервые в жизни Супер-Соник почувствовал себя в безвыходной ситуации.

— Ведь, без тебя моим планам не пришлось бы сбыться! Хо-хо-хо-хо!

Поднявшись, Эггмен картинно отряхнул колени и подошел к панелям управления у стены.

— В этот раз, Соник, ты не сможешь мне помешать, потому что сам будешь частью моей гениальной задумки!

— И что же тебе надо от меня?

— От тебя лично? В сущности, ничего! Мне только нужны Изумруды Хаоса. Я подумал: отобрать их у тебя практически невозможно. У меня никогда не получалось, ты же знаешь. Хо! И тут я понял: мне же нужны не стекляшки, а только их сила! И где же мне ее взять, спросил я себя, если она есть только в Изумрудах, а они постоянно у тебя? Ответ прост: надо достать _тебя_, Соник! Заманить, спровоцировать, заставить призвать их силу, и попросту высосать ее из тебя! Хо-хо-хо-хо!

— Отличился, поздравляю! – усмехнулся ежик, тщетно пытаясь разорвать энергетическое кольцо.

— Не пытайся освободиться! Мы с тобой оба слишком хорошо знаем силу Изумрудов, я разработал машину, способную сдержать тебя, когда ты под их воздействием! Приготовься к боли, надоедливый грызун!

Эггмен набрал несколько команд на панели управления, и стержни вокруг Супер-Соника засветились от пропущенного через них электричества. И вдруг в спину ежика ударил разряд. Затем по руке, по груди. Стало действительно больно! Удары становились все сильнее, разряды все мощнее, и Соник заскулил.

— Не стесняйся, мы же здесь все свои! – засмеялась Эггмен. – Тут не перед кем красоваться! Кричи, если больно! Вот уж не думал, что агония врага так _воодушевляет_!

Соник чувствовал, как сила Хаоса покидает его, причем, происходило это медленно и мучительно. Как и сказал Эггмен: энергию буквально высасывало, иногда казалось, что вместе с кусками плоти! Чем меньше оставалось энергии, тем сильнее становилась боль, и несчастный ежик закричал, что есть мочи. Электричество продолжало стрекать его, словно желая убедиться, что забрало всю энергию Хаоса, всю до капли.

— А теперь – самое главное! – возвестил Эггмен и вдавил большую зеленую кнопку на панели управления. Энергия, собранная в контейнерах на верхушках стержней, потекла по толстым проводам куда-то вниз. Закрепленная на днище крейсера, огромная пушка начала заряжаться, собирая поступающую энергию для одного мощного выстрела по цели – планете, на орбите которой завис крейсер.

Вокруг Соника появились Изумруды Хаоса. Уставший от непрекращающейся боли ежик с трудом смог поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть на них. Кристаллы горели ярко, но мерцали, словно вот-вот могли погаснуть!

— Ага! Осталось совсем немного! – Эггмен довольно потирал руки, предвкушая скорую победу. Первую, но окончательную!

— Я… Я все равно остановлю тебя! – произнес Соник, недобро глянув на доктора.

На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и по спине Эггмена пробежал холодок: глаза ежика, всегда искрящиеся уверенностью и нахальством, выдавали теперь затравленного зверя, испуганного, и потому опасного. Зверя? Но Соник не зверь! Обычный ежик, мелкая животинка! Гений робототехники присмотрелся к своему вечному врагу. Что-то явно было не так. Что-то не так! Вместо криков боли, которые уже успели обзавестись собственным эхом в этом металлическом помещении, из груди Соника вырывался настоящий рев! Рев _зверя_, желающего добраться до своего обидчика. Стиснув зубы, ежик старался собрать остатки сил, чтобы разорвать сдерживающее его кольцо. Зубы? Окровавленные клыки! Эггмен тряхнул головой, думая, что ему показалось. Но нет: клыки! Клыки, обагренные собственной кровью Соника клыки исказили его мордочку в настоящий оскал! Электричество продолжало стрекать ежика, и в воздухе повис тяжелый запах паленой шерсти! Почему он появился только теперь? Что, черт возьми, творится?! Соник был весь покрыт густой темно-синей шерстью! И вдруг…

Изумруды Хаоса погасли и шлепнулись на пол бесцветными стекляшками. Кольцо, сдерживающее Соника, распалось, и полубессознательный зверь осел на пол. Но Эггмену было не до него. И хотя доктор не мог не слышать, как ежик жалобно скулил, словно побитая собака, силясь отогнать остаточные ощущения боли, он также не мог и оторвать взгляда от монитора, на котором индикатор энергии Хаоса с каждым мгновением приближался к максимальной отметке.

— Давай же, давай! – в нетерпении подгонял Эггмен и, когда индикатор показал полную готовность к выстрелу, набрал на панели управления завершающую команду.

Крейсер содрогнулся. Повернувшись к окнам, стараясь не глядеть на поверженного Соника, Эггмен с упоением увидел, как ярко-лиловый луч энергии выстрела несется к планете. Убедившись, что помех на пути луча нет, доктор вернул, наконец, свое внимание к ежику.

— Что-то новенькое, Соник? – передразнивая, произнес он. – Ты на коленях – такое зрелище стоит запечатлеть! Как хорошо, что мои камеры всегда при мне! Хо-хо-хо-хо!

Но несчастный ежик слишком устал, чтобы что-то ответить.

— Вкушай мой триумф вместе со мной, грызун! – Эггмен старался игнорировать то, что его глаза видят Соника в гораздо большем размере и гораздо более лохматым, чем он есть на самом деле. Возможно, успех ударил в голову?

И в этот момент энергия Хаоса достигла поверхности планеты. Мощь столкновения была такова, что ударная волна качнула и крейсер. Но доктор даже не обратил внимание на эту опасность, смакуя успешное завершение планов.

Ударная волна распространилась по всей планете. Наверное, она причиняла невероятные разрушения, но Эггмена и это не волновало. В месте, где энергия Хаоса столкнулась с планетой, вырос вертикальный столб лилового света, пройдя в опасной близости от крейсера. Прозрачная темно-лиловая дымка начала медленно расползаться от основания столба по поверхности планеты. В самом столбе света можно было явственно различить какие-то фигуры, перетекающие одна в другую, меняющие формы, становясь то непомерными челюстями, то пальцами со зловеще изогнутыми когтями.

— Да! ДА! – возликовал доктор, разве что не танцуя от радости. – Все в точности, как сказано в Легенде о Гее! Она пробуждается!

Но вдруг одна из фигур в неугасающем столбе света приобрела очертания огромного, выпученного глаза. Этот глаз завис прямо напротив окна, в которое не уставал смотреть Эггмен, и уставился, казалось, на сидящего на полу Соника.

До этого мгновения ежик беспомощно цеплялся за остатки сил, стараясь не терять сознания, но когда в столбе света возник этот странный глаз, Соник резко вскочил на четвереньки, и пышные усы Эггмена (за отсутствием на его голове волос) встали дыбом оттого, что произошло дальше.

Запрокинув голову глубоко назад, зверь завыл, словно волк на луну. Но если бы воющий на луну волк услышал этот звук, он бы трусливо сбежал, поджав хвост. Да кто угодно удрал бы куда подальше, ибо от этого воя кровь стыла в жилах самым буквальным образом. Страшные когти, разорвавшие безупречно-белые перчатки Соника, с противным скрежетом царапали пол, а в следующий миг зверь, занявший место вредного, надоедливого, но в целом доброго и почти безобидного ежика, плотоядно скалясь окровавленными зубами, уставился на Эггмена, и в его глазах не было больше ни капельки озорства и бравады, к каким привык злой гений. Красные, со зрачками щелками, эти глаза горели одним-единственным пламенем: звериной жаждой крови! И словно в подтверждение сделанных Эггменом наблюдений, из груди зверя вырвался ужасающий рев!

— Соник! – заверещал доктор, не на шутку перепугавшись. – Соник, ты чего?! Соник, прекрати сейчас же, слышишь?! – он в панике заметался по помещению, но куда бы он ни подался, взгляд хищника всюду следовал за ним. В конце концов, Эггмен загнал себя в угол. В страхе обернувшись, он увидел, что зверь уже готовится к броску. – Фу! Сидеть! Место! К ноге! – и в этот же миг зверь сорвался с места, раскрыв страшную пасть, готовый вцепиться доктору в горло. – Ох, нет, не к ноге! Не к ноге, нет! Нет! СО-О-О-О-НИ-И-ИК! – вжавшись в угол, словно силясь пройти сквозь стены, Эггмен зажмурился, не желая видеть приближающуюся погибель. Но ее не последовало.

Опасливо приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел…Соника. Нет, это все еще был тот страшный зверь, готовый разорвать на части все, что движется. Нет, не готовый. Глаза! У зверя были ярко-зеленые глаза, полные испуга – не звериного, но сознательного испуга – и непонимания.

— Нет! – вскричал Эггмен, мгновенно придя в себя от потрясения, когда увидел, что столб лилового света исчез.

Оттолкнув Соника и бросившись к окну, доктор стал рыскать глазами по видимому пространству. Но планета внизу выглядела столь же спокойно и безмятежно, как и до выстрела.

— Гея! – вздохнул Эггмен. – Моя чудесная Гея… Где же ты?

Он рванул к панелям управления и мониторам, чтобы увидеть показания приборов. Краем глаза злой гений заметил Соника. Ежик стоял в углу, где минуту назад едва не убил Эггмена, и недоумевающее оглядывал себя. На мгновение доктору даже стало жалко бедное создание. Что-то случилось с ним во время высасывания энергии Хаоса. Эггмен не хотел этого, но так уж вышло. Но что все-таки произошло? Внезапная трансформация и еще более внезапная агрессия… В легенде о Гее ничего не говорилось о побочных эффектах на окружающих.

Однако, за попытку зверя разорвать Эггмена на части в ответе определенно высвободившаяся энергия Геи. И то, что Соник внезапно пришел в себя, совершенно точно связано с исчезновением этой энергии. И теперь доктору придется по крупицам собирать ее, ибо она распалась, судя по приборам, так и не достигнув полной мощи!

И судя по всему, в таком виде Соник мог быть еще опасней, чем в своей оригинальной форме. Надо избавиться от него поскорее!

— Что ты со мной сделал?! – жалобно, но очень недобро спросил ежик. Даже голос у него изменился: стал гораздо ниже и звучал больше как рычание.

— Тебе идет эта…дикарская боевая раскраска! Хо-хо-хо-хо! Но мне некогда с тобой возиться. Свою роль в моих планах ты выполнил. А теперь не мешай мне!

Эггмен застегнул на поясе ремень безопасности, надел кислородную маску и нажал красную кнопку на одной из панелей управления. Огромные окна раскрылись, началась разгерметизация. Первыми в открытый космос высосало безжизненные Изумруды Хаоса. Соник попытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, чтобы и его не постигла та же участь, но он только царапал пол своими огромными когтями.

— Прощай, Соник. Спасибо за помощь! – отсалютовал Эггмен с таким серьезным лицом, словно в самом деле рассчитывал больше никогда в жизни не увидеть своего вечного врага.

— Я до тебя доберу-у-у-усь! – прорычал Соник и вылетел из рубки вслед за Изумрудами.


	2. Глава 1

_**Глава 1**_

Был чудесный, теплый вечер. Парящий в небесах остров был погружен в тишайшую безмятежность. Закатное солнце щедрым колоритом красок освещало руины древнего города, и огромный Изумруд, покоящийся на возвышающемся над городом алтаре, переливался всевозможными цветами, отбрасывая красивые блики на все вокруг.

Устроившись на ступеньках спиной к Изумруду, чтобы его свечение не ослепляло, молодая Хранительница внимательно вчитывалась в записи, сделанные накануне. Нынешний Хранитель был очень строг, и он не доверил бы ей, своей ученице, ночное бдение, если бы не был уверен, что она хорошо усвоила его уроки.

— Джули-Сью! – раздался на всю округу грозный голос Хранителя. Он только что спустился с алтаря и, видимо, обернулся, чтобы проверить свою ученицу. – Что я говорил вчера утром?!

Перепуганная девушка мгновенно вскочила и подбежала к самому Изумруду, едва не стукнувшись головой об его гладкую поверхность.

— Сидя спиной к Изумруду, ты его не охраняешь, а просто протираешь дыры в одном месте! – без запинки процитировала она. Хранитель сконфузился, явно не желая, чтобы его наставления заучивали столь буквально.

— Так вот и запоминай не _слова_, а их _значение_! – велел он. – Ученье – свет, а не ученье – прощай весь свет! И не забывай, что… А-а-ай!

Земля сотряслась под ногами Хранителей. В какой-то момент показалось даже, что Парящий Остров качнулся, словно маятник. И сразу после этого огромный Изумруд ярко-ярко блеснул. А в следующий же миг оба Хранителя совершенно буквально ощутили, будто чья-то невидимая рука больно сжала самую душу. Джули-Сью почувствовала это в меньшей степени, но все равно это было очень неприятно. Выпустив из рук свои записи, она и сама едва не упала.

— Изумруд! – не свои голосом вскричал Хранитель, в мгновение ока оказавшись рядом.

Джули-Сью обернулась. И ахнула. Только что огромный кристалл переливался всеми цветами радуги, был красив, как ничто на свете, в своем свечении. А теперь, пусть даже закатное солнце все еще и освещало его, он был серым, блеклым. И безжизненным.

— Наклз… Наклз, что произошло?! – едва ворочая языком, пролепетала девушка. Не сговариваясь, оба аккуратно коснулись граней Изумруда.

— Я чувствую его присутствие, – прошептал Хранитель. – Он здесь, он жив, но он…

— Потух, – закончила за него Джули-Сью. Наклз взглянул на нее, не ожидая, что она сможет так точно подобрать определение, и одобрительно улыбнулся.

— Верно, – кивнул он и отступил на шаг, задумчиво глядя на Изумруд. – Что произошло, спрашиваешь? Я учил тебя этому, моська. Вспоминай!

Молодая ехидна на мгновение даже потеряла дар речи. Произошла катастрофа, а учитель способен думать об обучении? И тут же невольно восхитилась его выдержкой. Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться самой, Джули-Сью покопалась в приобретенных на этих руинах знаниях.

— Старший Изумруд черпает свою силу в Изумрудах Хаоса, а они заряжаются от него, – словно читая учебник, начала говорить она. – Все Изумруды связаны между собой. Если что-то происходит с одним из Изумрудов, то же произойдет и с остальными… Ничего не происходило здесь, со Старшим Изумрудом. Значит, что-то случилось с Изумрудами Хаоса. Или с одним из них, – и широко улыбнулась, довольная собой. Но Наклз не счел нужным похвались ее в этот раз.

— На Парящем Острове не бывает землетрясений, а воздушные массы слишком слабы, чтобы качать его, – сказал он, скрестив руки на груди и не отрывая взгляда от Изумруда, словно все, что он говорил, было написано на гранях кристалла. – Перед тем, как Старший Изумруд погас, что-то явно коснулось острова с силой, достаточной, чтобы его пошевелить. Такую силу могла породить только ударная волна. Но даже самого мощного взрыва не достаточно для такого воздействия. Произошло что-то очень нехорошее!

— А… А где сейчас Изумруды Хаоса? – осторожно спросила Джули-Сью, зная, что Наклз этого вопроса не любит. Вот и сейчас он недовольно покосился на нее.

— Там же, где и когда ты спрашивала в последний раз, – заявил он. – У Соника.

— Тогда, наверное, нужно найти его и поинтересоваться, что ему известно?

— Нужно, – без особого энтузиазма ответил Наклз. – Но найти Соника может означать перелопатить всю планету сверху до низу! Моська, ты готова потратить на это время?

— Ты хочешь послать _меня_? – радостно воскликнула Джули-Сью, разве что не прыгая от восторга. Учитель готов доверить ей первую миссию! А, ведь, она еще только на стажировке, как Хранитель!

— Конечно, нет! – резкий ответ мгновенно охладил ее пыл. – Но я хочу взять тебя с собой. Это поможет твоему обучению. Заодно увидишь, почему я _доверяю_ Изумруды Хаоса Сонику!

— Спасибо, Наклз! – молодая ехидна все равно была очень довольна перспективой. В конце концов, это святой долг Хранителя – оберегать Изумруды и делать все возможное, чтобы исправить то, что могло с ними произойти.

— Раз что-то случилось с Изумрудами Хаоса, то придется сначала восстановить их. Тогда Старший Изумруд снова засияет. Пойдем!

Они рванули вниз с алтаря и вон из древнего города. Теперь им нужно было достичь края острова, чтобы лететь на континент.

— С чего мы начнем? Ты знаешь, где стоит искать?

— Начнем с его дома. Если там Соника нет, найдем Тейлза. Уж он-то должен знать хоть что-нибудь! Хотя Соник редко отчитывается перед кем бы то ни было в том, куда его понесет в очередной раз!

— И как же такие отзывы об этом Сонике должны помочь мне убедиться, что он достоин держать у себя Изумруды Хаоса? – недоуменно воскликнула Джули-Сью, рискуя навлечь на себя гнев Наклза.

— Я много чего тебе о нем говорил. И вот, наконец, ты сама все увидишь, – но гнева не последовало.

Солнце уже село, стало прохладно, а до континента путь не близкий. Планируя среди облаков, оба Хранителя рисковали замерзнуть, но их звал долг. И ни дождь, ни снег, ни град – ни холод – не помешают им его выполнить!


	3. Глава 2

_**Глава 2**_

Была уже глубокая ночь. Или ранее утро? Когда юный механик брался за что-то, он уже не мог остановиться, пока не доведет это до конца. Вот и сейчас, начав перебирать двигатель своего самолета, Тейлз уже два дня не вылезал из гаража – с тех пор как Соник отправился гоняться за Эггменом. Коммуникатор молчал – значит, Соник был вне зоны досягаемости. Других вариантов, почему коммуникатор молчал, Тейлз даже не допускал.

Тейлз и не возился бы так долго с самолетом, если бы его не отвлекали постоянно. То сосед за отверткой забежит, то хозяйка гаража уронила кольцо в бензобак своего байка – одним словом, не давали бедному механику спокойно поработать! Но вот, наконец, осталось прикрутить последнюю гайку…

— Тейлз, ты тут? – раздалось на весь гараж, так что лисенок аж подпрыгнул. Разумеется, гаечный ключ при этом выпал из его рук, а так и не закрепленная гайка укатилась по полу куда-то в угол.

— Наклз? – мягко говоря, Тейлз был удивлен видеть Хранителя Старшего Изумруда в своем гараже. Последний раз они встречались… Когда? Больше года назад?

— Привет! – поздоровался ехидна, закрывая за собой дверь. – Есть дело.

Тейлз даже забыл поднять гаечный ключ – так обескуражили его слова Наклза. Когда это у Хранителя были дела к нему, к простому механику? С Наклзом пришла какая-то девушка, которая с любопытством смотрела на Тейлза, но Хранитель даже не счел нужным их представить, а сразу озвучил вопрос, с которым пришел:

— Когда ты последний раз видел Соника?

— Два дня назад, – не раздумывая, ответил лисенок. И, понимая, что Наклз просто так спрашивать не будет, тут же продолжил:

— Он где-то услышал, что Эггмен построил космический корабль. Думаю, он мог и на орбиту отправиться! И пока на связь не выходил.

— Эггмен?! – негодующе воскликнула девушка, пришедшая с Наклзом.

Хранитель шикнул на нее, а затем на мгновение задумался.

— Ничего необычного не происходило? – спросил он, и во взгляде его явственно читалось требование: подумай хорошенько, Тейлз, прежде чем ответить! Лисенку стало не по себе.

— А должно?

Наклз хмыкнул, смерив Тейлза взглядом, и поманил за собой на улицу.

— Так сойдет? – ехидна открыл дверь гаража и отошел от проема, чтобы механик мог осмотреться.

Лисенок вышел наружу и ахнул: вокруг царила разруха! В предрассветных сумерках поваленные деревья и фонарные столбы, развороченные, со снесенными крышами дома казались каким-то гротескным кошмаром, наводящим ощущение безысходности.

— Как же я не заметил?! – в ужасе воскликнул Тейлз.

Он кинул взгляд на свой гараж: цел-целехонек. Ясное дело, видимо, потому, что не имел окон и был слишком низок. Одноэтажные дома на другой стороне улицы тоже были относительно невредимы. И тут до лисенка дошло.

— Ты считаешь, Эггмен имеет к этому отношение? – спросил он у Наклза.

— Не исключено. Парящий Остров тоже качнуло, – ответил ехидна. – И Старший Изумруд потух. Соник нужен _срочно_!

Юный механик невольно взглянул вверх, на небо. Где-то там, на орбите, находится тот, кто ответственен за все эти разрушения!

— Если найти Эггмена, там же будет и Соник! – уверенно объявил Тейлз. – У меня есть телескоп. Пойдем!

Телескоп Тейлза оказался просто большой подзорной трубой. Но, наверное, он знал, что делает, раз так уверенно взялся рассматривать в него каждый сантиметр предрассветного неба.

— Жалко, что уже светает! – вздохнул он. – Сложно будет сориентироваться без звезд…

— Если он вообще висит над нашим небом, – добавила девушка-ехидна. Тут, видимо, Наклз решил, что игнорировать ее присутствие уже неприлично.

— Познакомьтесь, – кашлянув, произнес он. – Это Джули-Сью.

— Зови меня Тейлз, – впрочем, лисенок был очень занят, чтобы отвлекаться на формальности.

— Очень приятно, – отозвалась Джули-Сью. – Наклз много про тебя рассказывал.

— Угу, – последовал ответ. – Нашел!

Отложив телескоп, Тейлз еще вгляделся в небо, сощурив глаза.

— Вот он! Медленно-медленно движется, видите? – он указал на крохотную точку довольно высоко над горизонтом, которая находилась почти в центре одного из созвездий и действительно двигалась, если присмотреться. Но внезапно она упала! Упала, как падают звезды, блеснув хвостом света и исчезнув за горизонтом.

— Соник уничтожил его? – в надежде произнес Наклз.

— Нет, смотри! – возразил Тейлз. Присмотревшись снова, они увидели, что движущаяся точка все еще висит в небе.

— Что это тогда было? – спросила Джули-Сью.

— Лучше проверить, – заявил Наклз и взглянул на лисенка. – Твой самолет на ходу?

— Сейчас будет! – механик рванул обратно в гараж. Двигатель самолета все еще ждал свою последнюю незакрепленную гайку.


	4. Глава 3

_**Глава 3**_

Звезд уже почти не было видно, но Тейлз смог сориентироваться по ним, куда следует отправляться. Двигатель был установлен обратно в самолет в течение нескольких минут, так что скоро лисенок и две ехидны уже рассекали облака навстречу восходящему солнцу. Место назначения – Апотос, город ветряных мельниц. Что бы ни упало с корабля Эггмена, оно приземлилось именно там.

Солнце уже выглянуло из-за горизонта, когда они прибыли на место. Апотос – большой город, и ему тоже досталось от Эггмена, но несмотря на это искать долго не пришлось: на одном из прибрежных островков сверху было четко видно семь огоньков – мерцающие в солнечном свете Изумруды Хаоса! Не дожидаясь, пока Тейлз приземлится, Наклз и его ученица вылезли из самолета и спланировали вниз.

— Они тоже потухли, Наклз, – чуть не плача, произнесла Джули-Сью, подняв с земли один из кристаллов.

— Да уж, – вздохнул Хранитель, подобрав второй. Сжав безжизненный Изумруд в руке, ехидна молча поклялся во что бы то ни стало восстановить их все!

И в этот момент его глаза уловили движение где-то сбоку. Повернувшись, Наклз увидел сидящего на коленях зверя. Сгорбившись и сжавшись, зверь жалобно скулил, словно от боли. Зверь? Наклз присмотрелся: темно-синий мех, огромные иголки на голове и спине, похожие больше на пышную гриву… Зверь обернулся.

— Соник?! – удивленно воскликнул Хранитель. Ясное дело! Ехидна узнает друга даже в таком виде. Но _почему_ он в таком виде?

— Н-не подходи, – проскулил Соник, и Наклз увидел его окровавленные клыки. Да что, во имя Авроры, с ним случилось?!

Ежика трясло, он обхватил голову руками и уперся лбом в землю. И вскоре он уже не скулил, а ревел. Рев зверя, явно испытывающего адскую боль, разорвал утренний воздух, заставив Джули-Сью вздрогнуть от самого настоящего страха. Наклз машинально закрыл ее собой. С другой стороны островка прибежал Тейлз, но Хранитель и ему жестом велел не приближаться.

Солнце поднималось все выше, и все сильней Соник ревел. Поначалу рев этот был заглушен землей, в которую несчастный ежик буквально врывался лбом, упираясь ногами, но вскоре он выпрямился, и рев его унесся ввысь, возвещая всей округе о страшной агонии.

Солнце осветило Соника, отчего его зрачки сузились, – не от света, но от во стократ усилившейся боли. Но теперь из его груди вырывался не рев, а крик. Что же происходит? Наклз, Джули-Сью и Тейлз с замиранием сердца наблюдали, как исчезает густая шерсть, как уменьшаются, вызывая еще большее кровотечение, клыки. Уменьшились лапы, став обычными руками, и ежик снова приобрел свой положенный вид и размер. Не имея больше никаких сил, Соник свалился на землю, не в состоянии даже сделать вдох.

— Соник! – первым в себя пришел Тейлз.

Они подбежали к другу и перевернули его на спину. Ежик был в полубессознательном состоянии.

— Да что же это такое? Что Эггмен с ним сделал?! – прошептал Наклз.

— И с Изумрудами, – добавила Джули-Сью. Хранитель бросил на нее укоризненный взгляд, мол, здесь человеку плохо, а ты о каких-то стекляшках думаешь!

— Кстати, собери их, – велел он и вернул свое внимание Сонику. – Эй, приятель, ты как?

— Соник, скажи что-нибудь! – взмолился Тейлз.

— Эй, Ужасный Красный, – еле ворочая языком, произнес Соник и попытался изобразить одну из своих ухмылок, которые Наклза так раздражали. – Встал…пораньше сегодня, а?

— Да уж, – хмыкнул Наклз. – Заставил ты нас побегать, Великий Синий!

Вдвоем с Тейлзом они помогли Сонику сесть.

— Ты можешь рассказать, что случилось? – тут же потребовал Хранитель.

— Практически во всех деталях, – отозвался ежик и снова свалился на спину, раскинув руки, – остатки боли отпустили, и теперь так хорошо было полежать на прохладной траве, полной грудью вдыхая освежающий морской воздух!

— А этот тоже с вами? – раздался голос Джули-Сью, и все повернулись в ее сторону. Одной рукой она прижимала к груди семь Изумрудов, а в другой держала непонятное существо размером с кулак Наклза. У него были смешные крылышки и пушистый, как у зайца, хвостик. И вообще, он не был похож ни на кого, кто обитал на Мобиусе.

Девушка подошла к своему учителю. На шее у существа был ошейник с большим зеленым камнем.

— Наверное, он потерялся, – предположил Тейлз. – Может, на ошейнике написаны координаты хозяина?

— Не…не могу, – произнесло вдруг существо!

— Вряд ли он чей-то питомец, – заметил Соник.

— Не надо…больше, – продолжало лепетать существо. – Я…наелся…лопну…

— Эй, давай, просыпайся! – Джули-Сью легонько потрясла его, и существо открыло сонные глаза. Окинув взглядом собравшуюся компанию, оно вскрикнуло и попыталось вырваться, но ехидна держала крепко.

— Не надо! Не ешьте меня! – заверещало существо. – Я невкусный!

— Есть тебя? – засмеялся Наклз. – Кстати, да, я еще не завтракал, – при этих словах существо буквально оцепенело от страха. – Но тобой завтракать не собираюсь!

— Но вы же…вы же ехидны! Ехидны едят таких, как я!

Хранитель и его ученица удивленно переглянулись.

— Таких, как ты? – спросила Джули-Сью и выпустила существо на землю. – А кто ты?

— Кто я? – существо задумалось. – А кто я?! – внезапно воскликнуло оно. – КТО Я?! Я не помню! – в ужасе схватившись за голову, существо заметалось между ногами стоящих, врезавшись, в конце концов, в Соника.

— Не помнишь? – удивился ежик. – Хех, мне бы твои проблемы! Что, совсем ничего помнишь? А имя?

— Я помню яркий лиловый свет, потом был звон, словно стекло разбилось, а потом меня что-то стукнуло… И все! До этого больше ничего! О, нет! Что же мне делать? Как мне теперь все вспомнить?!

— Но ты помнишь, что ехидны представляют для тебя гастрономическую опасность, – заметил Наклз. Существо мгновенно перестало ему нравится. Даже больше – инстинкт Хранителя подсказывал, что надо этого зверька опасаться. Интересно, почему бы? Он такой маленький! Наклз его на одну ладонь положит, а другой прихлопнет, и даже мокрого места не останется!

— Лиловый свет – это похоже на то, что сделал Эггмен, – заявил Соник. – А дальше… Видимо, это я на него свалился. Или свет по нему ударил, – и вздохнул. Собравшись с силами, ежик поднялся с земли. – Слушай, – обратился он к существу. – В любом случае, _я_ виноват перед тобой. И я помогу тебе вернуть память!

— Правда? – обрадовался зверек, взмыв на уровень зеленых глаз Соника, махая своими смешными крылышками. – Вот, спасибо! А как тебя зовут?

— Я – Соник! – лучезарно улыбнулся ежик.

Зверек в ожидании взглянул на остальных. Тейлз и Джули-Сью уже с готовностью открыли рты, чтобы представиться, но тут встрял Наклз:

— Это все, конечно, замечательно, – заявил он. – Но прежде, чем ты начнешь что-либо делать, Соник, изволь рассказать мне во всех подробностях, почему потухли Изумруды Хаоса!

Улыбка мгновенно исчезла с мордочки Соника, уступив место глубокой печали.

— Эггмен высосал энергию Хаоса из Изумрудов…точнее, из меня, когда я находился под ее воздействием. И я… Я всего не видел, но он каким-то образом использовал эту энергию, чтобы что-то пробудить здесь, на планете.

— Концентрированная энергия Хаоса имеет лиловый цвет, – кивнул Наклз.

— Эггмен говорил о…о Гее.

— Гея? – удивилась Джули-Сью.

— Ты что-то знаешь? – потребовал Хранитель.

— Знаю? – девушка выглядела оскорбленной. – Конечно, знаю! Легенда о Гее – одна из последних работ профессора Маринади!

— Это тот, кто готовил тебя до меня?

— Именно! Он начал переводить Легенду о Гее – манускрипт, которому около трехсот лет! Он сохранился почти в первозданном виде. Когда я закончила обучение у профессора, он как раз приступил к переводу. И если Эггмен уже смог воспользоваться этими текстами, значит, бóльшая часть перевода уже сделана.

— Если эта Гея связана с потухшими Изумрудами, возможно, в легенде о ней и нужно искать ответ, как восстановить их! – заявил Наклз. – Я еще посоветуюсь с Братством, но у нас нет никакой информации о том, как восстановить Изумруды после _такого_! Так что, эта легенда, возможно, единственный наш источник информации…

— По-видимому, попытка пробудить ее как-то связана и с тем, что я превратился в зверя, – сказал Соник.

— Но ты же снова прежний! – возразил Тейлз.

— Гея – это зверь тьмы, – сообщила Джули-Сью. – Я не знаю всех подробностей, но я успела прочитать начало перевода. Все темное, что есть на планете, наши тени, даже наши негативные эмоции, – это Гея. Твое превращение вполне могло быть как-то с ней связано.

— Я едва не убил Эггмена, – обреченно произнес Соник.

— Это был не ты! –Тейлз ободряюще коснулся плеча друга.

— Да в том-то и дело! Если бы это был «не я», я бы и не помнил ничего! – Соник стряхнул с рук разорванные перчатки. – Я был в полном сознании, и загрызть Эггмена – загрызть и разорвать на куски, понимаете?! – было исключительно моим желанием! Хех, хотя я бы не отказался от менее дикого варианта такого превращения! – он вопросительно взглянул на Джули-Сью, всерьез рассчитывая, что она ему сможет что-то подсказать.

— Я, – девушка даже растерялась. С тех пор, как она была избрана стать Хранителем, никто еще не спрашивал ее мнения. А теперь к ней обращается никто иной, как Соник, о котором она столько слышала от своего учителя. А, ведь, их еще даже не представили толком. – Я бы не советовала такие надежды… Надо найти Легенду о Гее. Если к Эггмену попал только перевод, то мы с Наклзом сможем сделать свой. И тогда будет ясно, что случилось с тобой и с Изумрудами!

— «Мы с Наклзом»? – удивился ехидна. – Моська, я Хранитель, а не лингвист!

— Где мы найдем этот манускрипт? – воодушевленно спросил Тейлз.

— Исторический музей в Спагонии! Профессор Маринади заведовал там залом Древнего Альбиона.

— Круто! – воскликнул зверек, который все это время тихонько сидел на кеде Соника. – Там и начнем поиски!

— А ты-то куда собрался? – усмехнулся ежик.

— Ты хочешь помочь мне вернуть память! Так я тогда помогу тебе выяснить, что с тобой приключилось! Это будет мое «спасибо за помощь»! Авансом! – и улыбнулся, довольный собой.

— Далеко до Спагонии? – спросил Соник.

— Это всего лишь соседний континент. Два часа – и мы там, – ответил Тейлз.

— А если Спагония тоже пострадала, – Наклз кивнул на разрушенный Апотос, – то поиски могут затянуться.

— Я постараюсь не возиться слишком долго! – заверила Джули-Сью и, сбагрив половину Изумрудов Хаоса учителю, первой направилась к самолету Тейлза.


	5. Глава 4

_**Глава 4**_

Пока они летели, Соник уснул. Еще бы! Он пережил две болезненные трансформации и падение с орбиты – удивительно, что он смог вообще уделить какое-то время для беседы с друзьями.

Джули-Сью не сводила глаз с ежика, которому Наклз доверяет Изумруды Хаоса. То, что она слышала о нем, конечно говорит только в пользу такого решения учителя, но то, что Эггмен с легкостью заманил Соника в ловушку и в итоге выкачал из Изумрудов всю энергию, – это очень плохо. Братство, конечно, в курсе, что Наклз доверяет Сонику, но, наверное, нужно что-то более веское, чем слова Хранителя, чтобы убедить Джули-Сью тоже доверять этому ежику.

На полпути девушку тоже начало клонить в сон. Разумеется: она должна была дежурить у Старшего Изумруда в ночь, а, значит, сейчас уже могла видеть третий сон в теплой, уютной кроватке на Парящем Острове. «Хотя бы полчасика», – решила она и практически мгновенно Морфей принял ее в свои объятия. При одном из поворотов самолета Джули-Сью качнуло в сторону, так что она невольно облокотилась на сидящего рядом Хранителя. Наклз недовольно взглянул на свою ученицу, но подумал, что сон ей не повредит, и тревожить не стал.

— Мы в воздушном пространстве Спагонии, – сообщил Тейлз через какое-то время, и Наклз дернул плечом, чтобы разбудить Джули-Сью. Открыв глаза, девушка обнаружила, что и Соник уже проснулся. Выглянув за борт, она увидела то же, что и в двух городах до этого: страшные разрушения.

— Ты бы спустилась вниз, – посоветовал Наклз. – Тейлз пока поищет, где приземлиться.

— Как вы меня потом найдете?

— Я знаю, где находится музей, – отозвался Тейлз.

Не мешкая, Джули-Сью выпрыгнула за борт и, аккуратно лавируя на воздушных потоках, полетела в самый центр полуразрушенного города.

Здание музея находилось под башней с часами. Во всяком случае, так было до того, как Эггмен решил, что архитектура планеты нуждается в доработке. Башни больше не было, и огромный циферблат придавил собой бóльшую часть музея. Другая его часть, где, к счастью, и находился кабинет профессора Маринади, была цела.

— Джули-Сью, это ты? – раздался голос, и ехидна едва не свалилась, отвлекшись от своего полета. Поискав глазами, она увидела Луиджи – когда-то заместителя и ассистента профессора, а теперь, по всей видимости, заведующего залом Древнего Альбиона.

— Привет! – воскликнула девушка и опустилась на ступеньки главного входа. – Рада тебя видеть!

— Я тоже рад! – Луиджи оторвал Джули-Сью от земли и крепко обнял. – Если бы еще обстоятельства были более приятными!

Они окинули взглядом разруху вокруг и вздохнули. Луиджи с легкостью усадил ехидну у себя на плече и направился внутрь музея.

— К сожалению, это не просто дружеский визит, – сразу заявила Джули-Сью. – Скажи, Легенды о Гее – манускрипт, над которым работал профессор Маринади, – он еще здесь?

Луиджи в горе заломил руки.

— Нет, Джули-Сью, нет! Его украли у нас! Примерно неделю назад! О, Санта Розалия! Профессор доверил мне труд всей своей жизни, а я его не сберег!

— Кто украл?!

— Робот. Такой… Похож на парковочный счетчик…

— А перевод? Он остался?

— Так перевод-то и украли! – Луиджи в досаде всплеснул руками так, что Джули-Сью едва не свалилась с его плеча.

— Так, а сам манускрипт?

— О, манускрипт на месте! Кому нужен голый текст, когда есть перевод?

— Луиджи, мне он очень срочно нужен!

Джули-Сью соскочила на пол и внимательно посмотрела на старого друга.

— И записи профессора, если сохранились.

— Какие записи?

— Ну, должны же были сохраниться черновики, записи исследований – все в этом духе. Как это у вас называется? Лабораторный журнал? Раз нет перевода, я должна буду сделать свой. Это все _действительно_ очень важно, Луиджи!

— Санта Розалия, это же музейные ценности! – воскликнул парень. – Как я их тебе отдам?!

— Посмотри, что творится вокруг! Думаешь, в таком хаосе заметят пропажу одного рулона доисторической бумаги?

— Рулона доисторической бумаги?! – Луиджи задохнулся от такого пренебрежительного обращения к бесценным реликвиям.

— Если это действительно поможет спасти мир, я позабочусь, чтобы твое имя упомянули в героических хрониках, – Джули-Сью не любила лукавить. Скорее даже, _ненавидела_. И профессор Маринади учил ее, что честность – лучшее оружие. Но Наклз не раз доказал ей, что честность – вещь относительная, и что даже слукавить можно так, что это никому не повредит.

— Спасти мир?! – хитрость сработала – Луиджи клюнул. С минуту он делал вид, что его одолевают страшные мучения совести, а затем он дрожащей рукой отдал Джули-Сью ключи. – Вот, все хранится в кабинете. Только… Только я тебя не видел, хорошо?

— Договорились! – лучезарно улыбнулась ехидна. – Спасибо тебе огромное! Пожелай мне удачи, Луиджи!

Парень рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ, и они разошлись.

Манускрипт – увесистый свиток старой, но прочной ткани, испещренной текстом, и толстая тетрадь в кожаной обложке с записями профессора Маринади нашлись в шкафу за тремя замками, которые, впрочем, были взломаны и скреплялись теперь кусками проволоки. Перспектива делать перевод заново не радовала, но иных опций все равно не было. Профессор должен был все подробно записывать, раз его тетрадь была такой объемной.

Когда Джули-Сью вышла из музея, Тейлз уже ждал ее.


	6. Глава 5

_**Глава 5**_

Чем бы ни завершились эти события, а одно из них Джули-Сью запомнит надолго: выражение лица Наклза, когда она увидел манускрипт, нельзя было сравнить ни с чем. Диаметр свитка был больше, чем Хранитель мог обхватить руками, а по высоте он почти доставал ехидне до подбородка!

Уложив свиток на обеденный стол в доме Наклза, Джули-Сью и Тейлз долго рассматривали его, словно набираясь мужества, чтобы раскрыть.

— Работы будет много, – невесело заключила Джули-Сью, коснувшись шершавой поверхности ткани и подтолкнув. Свиток начал разворачиваться. Глаза Наклза полезли на лоб.

— Я в этом не участвую! – заявил он. – Язык Древнего Альбиона еще никто не прочел! – заявил Наклз.

— Профессор Маринади даже составил нам алфавит! – воскликнула его ученица. – И небольшой словарь тоже есть!

— Почему Братство не научило тебя, что делать в подобных случаях? – спросил Соник.

— Если бы информация была, мне бы ее передали, – последовал безрадостный ответ. – Вопрос в том, _почему_ у Братства нет этой информации.

— Это верно, – согласилась Джули-Сью и остановила развернувшийся свиток у самого края стола. – Манускрипту триста лет – как раз тогда ехидны стали Хранителями. Тут должна быть связь!

— Я должен сообщить Братству о произошедшем. Возможно, они все-таки что-то знают. А вы, – Наклз бросил взгляд на крылатое существо, которое они подобрали на побережье Апотоса. Зверек с любопытством разглядывал огромную карту мира, закрывающую собой одну из стен целиком. – Моська, с покемона этого глаз не спускать!

Зверек на такое обозначение и ухом не повел.

— Впрочем, ни с кого глаз не спускать!

Взглянув на манускрипт, ничего хорошего не предвещающим полотном развалившийся на обеденном столе, Наклз едва заметно вздохнул и ушел.

Джули-Сью тут же раскрыла тетрадь с записями профессора Маринади. На первой же странице рукой профессора был нарисован кристалла в рамке – по исполнению картинка была похожа на те, что были нарисованы и в манускрипте. Под зарисовкой в тетради также были письмена – точно как те, что были в манускрипте. От этих символов вела стрелка, и вела она к словам «Старший или Хаоса». Тейлз с любопытством разглядывал запись.

— Я это помню! – воскликнула Джули-Сью. – Профессор показал мне свое открытие. Вернее, тогда это была лишь гипотеза.

Она принялась раскручивать манускрипт, пока не нашла точно такое же изображение кристалла, как в тетради.

— Вот! Он предположил, что это либо Изумруд Хаоса, либо Старший Изумруд, а также то, что вот это, – она провела пальцем по символам под изображением, – это подпись для картинки.

— А с чего он решил, что это именно Изумруд? Может быть, это просто какой-нибудь камень? – спросил Тейлз.

— Манускрипт нашли на острове Альбион. Написан на языке Древнего Альбиона. Значит, создан он был также на Альбионе.

— А цивилизация Древнего Альбиона, – это и есть создатели Изумрудов Хаоса, – заключил лисенок: наукой он интересовался самым честным образом.

— Да. Изумруды, конечно, созданы уже очень давно, но профессор всегда славился своими гипотезами, которые обязательно подтверждались. Вот, как эта! А дальше он ткнул пальцем в небо: постулировал, что бóльшее из этих слов, по аналогии с современным языком Альбиона, – это слово «изумруд». От этого и действовал. И, раз перевод у него стал получаться, значит, по крайней мере в этом он не ошибся!

— По крайней мере?

— Невозможно сделать самый первый перевод мертвого языка без ошибок!

— И ты хочешь делать свой перевод, считая, что не все записи профессора могут быть точны? – удивился Тейлз.

— Особого выбора все равно нет, верно? Манускрипт такой большой… Если профессор где-то ошибся, то в какой-то момент перевод перестанет получаться или текст перестанет иметь смысл… Надо просто очень внимательно все делать!

— Это проще сказать!

Джули-Сью хотела что-то возразить, но передумала. Посмотрела на манускрипт и тяжело вздохнула. Надо приниматься за работу! Спорить о методах перевода можно бесконечно, а время не ждет, ведь, к простой проблеме потухших Изумрудов добавилась новая, гораздо более глобальная – Гея.

— Так как же ты здесь очутилась? – раздался усталый голос Соника. Он сидел в кресле под картой мира и с озорным любопытством глядел на Джули-Сью. Зверек, устроившись на спинке того же кресла, казалось, с замиранием сердца дожидался ответа на вопрос Соника.

Молодая Хранительница посмотрела на ежика, не понимая, что его удивило.

— Сколько я знаю Наклза, он никогда никого и близко к себе не подпускал, – пояснил Соник и подмигнул. Джули-Сью покраснела.

— Я его ученица, – пролепетала она, не в силах сказать громче от смущения, в которое вогнал ее своими словами ежик.

— И чему же он может научить _девушку_? – не унимался он.

— Я – будущий Хранитель!

Но этот ответ не стер веселья с лица Соника. Джули-Сью не выдержала – она не любила, когда над ней неприкрыто смеются.

— Наклзу уже семнадцать лет, а у него все еще нет наследника, кто смог бы занять его место Хранителя! Семнадцать лет – это уже довольно поздний возраст для ехидны заводить детей! И Братство решило не дожидаться его. Они устроили отбор, чтобы найти преемника Наклзу, я была среди претендентов. Три года нас обучали всяким наукам – меня готовил профессор Маринади. По итогам этих трех лет Братство отсеяло всех, осталась одна я. И вот теперь Наклз обучает меня! Когда придет время, я его сменю! – Джули-Сью говорила все это, стараясь придать своему лицу такое выражение, чтобы и Тейлзу, и Сонику стало ясно: если последуют какие-то неподобающие комментарии, их автору крепко достанется. И намек был понят, разве что в глазах Соника все равно было видно: соленая мыслишка все-таки посетила его сознание.

— Но ты же из Темного Легиона, – заметил Тейлз, кивнув на механическую дреду в голове девушки. И за этот комментарий Джули-Сью была гораздо более благодарна, хотя тема и была для нее больной. – Братство допустило тебя?

— Я ушла из Легиона уже очень давно, – последовал ответ. – Я не планировала, в общем-то, но не смогла устоять… Мне не слишком повезло с родственниками, веселого было мало… Так что я не жалею, что отреклась от них!

— И правильно сделала! – заявил Соник. – Я слышал, Темный Легион обитает в непригодных для жизни условиях!

— Наши технологии помогают нам приспосабливаться! Впрочем, я не единственная, кто переметнулся.

Джули-Сью отвернулась к манускрипту, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и какое-то время никто не произносил ни слова.

— Так вы здесь вдвоем живете? – раздался голос зверька, о котором Хранительница уже успела забыть. Соник широко улыбнулся, довольный, что этот вопрос прозвучал.

— Да! – рявкнула Джули-Сью и, со злости шарахнув кулаками по столу, направилась в жилую часть дома. – Тейлз, помоги мне! – велела она, и лисенок, опасаясь ослушаться, рванул за ней. Едва они скрылись за дверью, Соник и зверек обменялись довольными ухмылками: их маленькая кампания по выведению девчонки из себя удалась.


	7. Глава 6

_**Глава 6**_

Спускаясь по древним ступенькам, Наклз думал о предстоящей встрече. Первый и последний раз он видел Братство только в день своего посвящения в Хранители – т.е. почти семь лет назад. До этого – и после – с Наклзом контактировал лишь один из них – Лок, его отец. Хотя последние пару лет Наклз и не утруждал себя тем, чтобы называть Лока отцом.

До сих пор молодой Хранитель привык обходиться без советов Братства, он научился принимать самостоятельные решения и нести за них полую ответственность, ни разу перед Братством не отчитываясь. И до этого самого дня Наклз даже не знал, одобряют его предки и предшественники его действия или нет – Лок никогда не говорил об этом. Теперь, когда случилась беда, Наклз с трудом признался сам себе, что нуждается в их знаниях и совете, и приготовился также к тому, что придется выслушивать претензии, выговоры и просто брюзжание прежних Хранителей – а многим из них было глубоко за сто!

— Ты пришел поздно, юноша! – услышал Наклз недовольный голос, едва вошел в большой читальный зал, где его предки коротали бесконечные остатки своих дней.

— Мы уже знаем ситуацию, – чуть более дружелюбно пояснил Лок, который подошел встретить сына. Его попытка обнять Наклза была встречена холодным взглядом, и Лок не стал этого делать. Он пригласил молодого Хранителя к одному из кресел в центре зала, куда уже подтягивались остальные, кто находился здесь. Всего собралось четверо Хранителей, не считая Наклза.

— А я и не с докладом пришел, – с вызовом заявил Наклз, за что удостоился неодобрительного взгляда Лока, и поудобней устроился в кресле. – Уважаемые предки, мне нужен совет. Лок не передал мне знаний, которые смогут помочь в сложившейся ситуации. Такие знания вообще существуют?

Тобор, самый старший из собравшихся, дал всем знак молчать, а сам испытующе уставился на Наклза своими черными механическими глазами. Молодой Хранитель выдержал этот страшный взгляд, не мигнув. Хотя он помнил эти глаза с самой первой встречи, и иногда они даже снились ему в кошмарах.

— У нас таких знаний нет, – сказал, наконец, Тобор.

— И как, в таком случае, прикажете быть _мне_? – Наклза позабавило, что, судя по всему, они понятия не имеют о Легенде о Гее. – И чему я должен научить Джули-Сью?

— Ты нашел Изумруды? Выяснил причину? – потребовал Лок.

— Да, – молодой Хранитель выдержал паузу, видя, что Братство ожидает от него развернутого ответа. – И даже нашел источник отсутствующих у нас знаний.

Реакция была ровно такая, какую и ожидал Наклз: казавшиеся спокойными и невозмутимыми предки разом отобразили на своих нестареющих лицах самую разнообразную гамму эмоций. Впрочем, в наступившей при этом гробовой тишине такие выражения лиц наводили на мысли об абсолютно непостижимом несчастье.

— Люди привезли с Альбиона манускрипт, которому около трехсот лет.

Тобор ахнул.

— Как раз, когда Эдмунд и Дмитрий…

— Джанкарло Маринади, который готовил Джули-Сью для вас, начал переводить этот манускрипт. К сожалению, его перевод попал в руки Эггмена, и он воспроизвел ритуал, описанный в нем. Он выкачал энергию из Изумрудов Хаоса, чтобы пробудить зверя тьмы.

— Я говорил, что все Изумруды должны быть в одном месте! – Забр, дед Наклза, с укором посмотрел на Лока. – Вы доверили Изумруды Хаоса неизвестно кому – и вот результат!

— Где бы ни находились Изумруды, если есть человек, способный призвать их силу, он это сделает, даже если мы все дружно будем бдеть над ними! – горячо возразил Наклз. – И Соник _обладает_ этими исключительными способностями!

— Соник?! – вскричал Забр. – Опять Соник! Всюду Соник! Не из-за него ли сущность Хаоса вырвалась несколько лет назад?!

— Я предоставлял доклад, в котором говорилось, что эта информация не подтвердилась. Соник не был виновником тех событий, – преспокойно ответил Лок. Наклз удивленно уставился на отца: он и не знал, что в Братстве за тот случай крайним считали Соника!

— Этот манускрипт, о котором сказал Наклз, необходимо доставить сюда! – заявил Спектр. Если глаза Тобора снились Наклзу в кошмарах лишь _иногда_, то вот этот предок присутствовал в кошмарах молодого Хранителя _постоянно_. Его голос был похож на эхо шепота, от него щекотало в ушах и кровь стыла в жилах, а весь его внешний вид полностью оправдывал его имя: вместо ног у Спектра были клубы дыма, он был в черной бархатной накидке, которая колыхалась так, словно тела под ней совершенно не было, и носил большой серебряный шлем без забрала, который все равно прекрасно скрывал лицо так, что можно было разглядеть лишь два горящих красных глаза!

— Джули-Сью занялась собственным переводом, – набравшись смелости и заставив себя посмотреть на Спектра, сообщил Наклз. – Эггмен захватил перевод, но не сам манускрипт. Сохранились также записи профессора Маринади. Джули-Сью уверена, что сможет все сделать. Как только перевод будет готов, мы сразу передадим все вам.

— Профессор очень лестно отзывался об этой девушке, – сказал Забр не терпящим возражения тоном. – Сколько времени понадобится для перевода?

— Откуда ж я знаю? Манускрипт немаленький и составлен на языке Древнего Альбиона, который до сих пор никому не удавалось расшифровать!

— Передай своей ученице, чтобы первым делом нашла и перевела, как восстановить Изумруды! – потребовал Тобор.

— Как легко, %$# &, звучит! – взвинтился Наклз и вскочил, готовый вышибить Тобору его механические глаза. – Вы, кажется, не расслышали? Мы имеем дело с _мертвым_ языком! Я вообще не представляю, как Джули-Сью будет все это переводить! А вы хотите, чтобы вам первым делом представили самое главное! Может быть, вы знаете, на сколько метров развернуть этот свиток, чтобы найти информацию?!

— СЯДЬ! – рявкнул Спектр, не столько командой, сколько одним голосом заставив подчиниться. Даже остальные присутствующие невольно поерзали в своих креслах, чтобы убедиться, что они _сидят_. – Наглый щенок! Не надо думать, что тебе одному не нравится ситуация! Мы все здесь обеспокоены произошедшим! Требование Тобора логично, и совершенно неважно, что оно трудновыполнимо! Джули-Сью взялась за перевод – значит, готова его выполнить! Ты – ее наставник и ты одобрил эту работу, мы не вправе оспаривать твои решения по поводу нее, но твой долг, как наставника, – проследить, чтобы работа твоей ученицы была полезной! Ты первым должен был дать ей команду найти нужную информацию, а не огрызаться на нас!

— Тише, Спектр! – воскликнул Забр. – Парень молод, его кровь еще не остыла, как наша с тобой. Наклз, ты должен помочь Джули-Сью с переводом. Это нелегкая задача, а нам действительно очень важно восстановить Изумруды. Тем более, как ты сказал, этот психопат Эггмен что-то замышляет, и, скорее всего, сила Изумрудов может скоро понадобится. Только, пожалуйста, я тебя _очень_ прошу: пусть теперь обойдется без Соника! Он уже наломал достаточно дров!

— К сожалению, – вздохнул Лок, – полной мощности сила Изумрудов достигает только при взаимодействии с Соником. Даже мы, _Хранители_, не способны на такое!

Наклз был благодарен отцу, что он вступился, но вида не показал. Он поднялся, готовый уходить.

— Если в манускрипте будет обнаружено что-то важное – _действительно_ важное – сразу дай нам знать, – напутствовал Тобор.

— Особенно если это будет информация о том, почему правители Альбиона, выбрав Хранителя, скрыли этот манускрипт от Братства, – добавил Спектр.

— Живи и здравствуй, сын, – услышал Наклз, уже закрывая за собой двери читального зала.

— Живи и здравствуй, Лок, – без запинки отозвался он.

— Наглости у этого щенка больше, чем силы в кулаках! – донесся голос Спектра.

— Сразу видно, что он – _твой_ потомок! – возразил Тобор.


	8. Глава 7

_**Глава 7**_

Когда Наклз оказался вблизи своего дома, шаг пришлось прибавить – на всю долину раздавался развеселый хохот. Ясное дело, только Соник может издавать такие звуки, но обстановка, по мнению Хранителя, не располагали к веселью. И он был твердо намерен ему об этом напомнить.

Соник и тот чуднóй зверек сидели на крыше дома Наклза и рвали глотки от смеха. Уставившись на облака у себя над головой, они рассказывали друг другу, какие фигуры в них видят, и, собственно, именно это занятие подняло им настроение.

Ехидне было лень лезть на крышу, чтобы читать этим двоим мораль, и тем более пытаться их перекричать. Стараясь не обращать внимания на неугомонную парочку, Наклз вошел в дом, чтобы обнаружить одного только Тейлза, который сидел в кресле под картой мира и изучал содержимое тетради профессора Маринади. У обеденного стола, полностью скрытого под полотном манускрипта, стоял компьютерный терминал, который переехал в этот дом вместе с Джули-Сью несколько месяцев назад. Очевидно, девушка планировала с его помощью записывать свой перевод. Но ее самой видно не было – только ее механическая дреда свисала из одного из разъемов терминала.

— Где Джули-Сью?! – потребовал Наклз. Ему совершенно не понравилось, что она вот так бросила тут все и ушла куда-то.

Тейлз, полностью погруженный в наверняка увлекательное чтиво, даже не услышал Хранителя. Наверное, и не заметил его прихода.

Настроение испортилось окончательно, и ехидна рванул в жилые помещения дома, намереваясь отчитать свою ученицу по полной программе. А Забр только что такие дифирамбы ей распевал! Посмотрел бы он, как его любимица себя ведет, когда дом полон чужаков! Но и в комнате Джули-Сью не оказалось. «Ну, всё!» – вскипел Наклз и, позабыв обо всем на свете, ворвался в ванную.

— Какого черта ты…?! – вскричал Хранитель, ничуть не сомневаясь, что обнаружит девушку здесь, да так и застыл на месте, уставившись впереди себя.

Джули-Сью только что вышла из душа, и, когда ее разъяренный наставник ворвался, едва успела прикрыться полотенцем. Но она не завизжала и даже не запустила в Наклза мылом. Так они и стояли, уставившись друг на друга в полном недоумении и отчаянно краснея.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? – наконец, Наклз взял себя в руки, но даже не подумал отвернуться. Зато желание как следует накричать на Джули-Сью испарилось полностью. – Нашла время для водных процедур! Быстро одевайся! Я с тобой потом еще об этом поговорю!

И, уговаривая себя, что покраснел исключительно из-за пара, от которого даже зеркало в ванной запотело, Наклз вернулся в гостиную, тут же направившись к холодильнику. Есть хотелось до боли в желудке. Настрогав сандвичей, Хранитель установил блюдо с ними на стол под гигантской картой мира, молча приглашая всех желающих угоститься. К этому времени Джули-Сью уже тоже вернулась в гостиную, и теперь возилась со своей механической дредой, пытаясь приладить ее наместо. Для этого ей пришлось снять рукавицы, и Наклз невольно залюбовался ее руками – ему редко представлялась такая возможность.

Хоть, как Хранитель, Джули-Сью и носила рукавицы с двумя мощными шипами, на руках у нее никаких шипов не было. И ни у кого из Хранителей их не было. Кроме Наклза. И парень всегда завидовал своим сородичам. Шипы у него на костяшках были сильным, опасным оружием, но ему самому они совершенно не нравились – он всегда боялся задеть кого-нибудь случайно. А даже случайный контакт с этими шипами мог быть весьма болезненным. И сильнее всего на свете Наклз старался держать их подальше от Джули-Сью.

— О, спасибо, Ужасный Красный! – довольный голос Соника вывел Хранителя из раздумий. Тряхнув головой, Наклз увидел, как ежик за обе щеки уплетает один за одним сандвичи. Не отрываясь от тетради профессора, Тейлз тоже потянулся к блюду. Тут же подошла и Джули-Сью. Выбирая себе сандвич, она старалась не глядеть на наставника.

— Ты почему бросила их всех тут одних? – сам от себя не ожидая, вскричал Наклз, так что все вздрогнули. – Я же велел не спускать с них глаз!

Джули-Сью была уязвлена тем, что ее отчитывают при посторонних. Она виновато опустила голову и промолчала.

— Братство вообще не в восторге, что во всем этом _опять_ замешан Соник! – не унимался Хранитель. Услышав свое имя, упомянутое в таком тоне, ежик даже перестал жевать. – Я еще не наказывал тебя, Джули-Сью, но провинишься снова – буду вынужден это сделать!

— Не то, чтобы сейчас тут было, что охранять! – выпалила Джули-Сью. – Кому нужна потухшая и бессильная стекляшка?!

— Это не имеет значения! Ты пренебрегла своим долгом!

— Если сомневаешься в моей компетентности – ты волен сообщить об этом Братству, может, тебе выдадут нового ученика, который будет во всем неукоснительно тебя слушаться!

— Давай, ты не будешь впадать в крайности!

— Давай, ты уже научишься доверять мне!

Наклз открыл было рот, чтобы сказать еще что-то нелицеприятное, но в этот миг до него дошел смысл того, что сказала только что Джули-Сью, и Хранитель буквально подавился собственными словами. Закрыв рот, он молча признал за собой поражение, неспособный произнести вслух, что неправ.

— У нас есть работа, – тихо сказал он и первым оказался у манускрипта.

Проглотив обиду, Джули-Сью взяла тетрадь профессора из рук Тейлза и подошла к Наклзу.

— Братство хочет, чтобы _мы_ первым делом нашли информацию о том, как восстановить Изумруды, – сообщил Хранитель, глядя на развернутое полотно так, словно все, что нужно, точно было перед ним, надо только выхватить это глазами.

— Ты же им сказал, что это невозможно?

— И ты прекрасно знаешь, _что_ они ответили.

Оба вздохнули.

— Какое взаимопонимание! – раздался ехидный голосок зверька. Хранители одновременно угрожающе зыркнули на него через плечо.

— Воистину, наставник и ученица! – оправдывая нового товарища, примирительно улыбнулся Соник. Но было же видно, что он издевается! Наклз злобно оскалился, хмыкнул и отвернулся.

— Профессор записал в этой тетради перевод первой статейки свитка, – Джули-Сью кивнула на три колонки текста в самом начале. Эти три колонки были отделены от остальных широкой вертикальной линией. – Так отделяются друг от друга разные темы, – она раскрыла тетрадь профессора на упомянутом переводе. – В этой первой статье описана Гея: что она собой являет, откуда происходит и так далее.

— Ты уже читала этот перевод? – догадался Наклз. Джули-Сью кивнула. И принялась разворачивать свиток, внимательно разглядывая полотно. – Что ты делаешь?

— Ищу. Может, по картинкам как-нибудь сориентируемся?

Хранитель удивился, почему он сам до этого не додумался. И вообще, он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным перед этим манускриптом. У него, конечно, были знания, которые позволили бы ему плодотворно участвовать в предстоящей работе, но он еще никогда их не применял! Как было бы здорово, если бы картинки…

— Стоп! – воскликнул Наклз, так что Джули-Сью аж подпрыгнула. Хранитель сдвинул образовывавшиеся складки полотна чуть назад и открыл пять колонок, которые начинались изображением кристалла в столбе зеленого света – во всяком случае, это казалось столбом зеленого света. – Что здесь написано? – Хранитель ткнул в подпись под картинкой.

— Определенно, «изумруд», – Джули-Сью узнала одно из слов и принялась листать тетрадь профессора в поисках подсказки, которая помогла бы перевести второе слово.

— Давай, моська, скажи, что мне везет! – подгонял Наклз. Очень хотелось побыстрей решить возникшую проблему – особенно потому, что в результате этого тихий дом Хранителя превратился в балаган от присутствия в нем трех – в частности, _двух_ – незапланированных гостей.

— Тебе везет, – заключила Джули-Сью через какое-то время.

Надпись гласила: «Возрожденный Изумруд».


	9. Глава 8

_**Глава 8**_

— Ну и что толку было сюда лететь? – вздохнул зверек, порхая рядом с Соником. – Все заявляют, что в глаза меня не видели…

В той статье, что нашел Наклз, действительно было описано где и как возродить Изумруды Хаоса. К сожалению, вместо названий местностей присутствовали лишь пространные описания, вроде ребусов. Но зато разгадать один получилось мгновенно – «город ветряных мельниц», а Апотос является таковым уже лет пятьсот. Так что Соник, Тейлз и зверек оставили Наклза и Джули-Сью корпеть над расшифровкой этих ребусов, а сами отправились в Апотос. Тем более, зверька они нашли именно здесь, и Соник хотел расспросить местных жителей, может, кто его и узнает. Но они обратились уже к нескольким десяткам людей, и пока безрезультатно. Может быть, кто-то из них и знал зверька, но сейчас головы у всех были забиты только разрушенным городом. А пока Соник помогал зверьку найти хоть кого-нибудь, кто мог бы его знать, Тейлз отправился на поиски Храма Геи – так в манускрипте были названы места, в которых Изумруды могли восстановить свою силу. И пока он не возвращался.

Соник сидел на парапете над морем, а несчастный зверек, который даже имени своего не мог вспомнить, беспокойно порхал взад-вперед перед носом ежика, глубоко переживая неудачу. Неподалеку мороженщик готовился сворачивать свою палатку. Недолго думая, Соник решил, что мороженое должно поднять зверьку настроение.

— Дайте мне лучшее, что у вас есть! – объявил ежик, еще не выйдя из-за спины продавца.

— А что толку, что оно лучшее? – вскричал старик, словно слова Соника оскорбили его. – Что толку?! Мир рушится! Кому нужно мое мороженое, если мы обречены?!

Ежик удивленно уставился на него. За сегодняшний день они несколько раз проходили мимо его палатки, и вокруг всегда было много народу. Все, очевидно, знали, что мороженое у этого продавца очень вкусное, наверное, оно было сейчас единственным лекарством от чувства обреченности, и сам старик был приветлив и широко улыбался каждому. Что теперь-то произошло?

— Эй, это вовсе не так! – как можно более жизнерадостно заявил Соник. – Скоро все будет, как раньше!

— О, какой во всем этом смысл?! – взвыл мороженщик и сложенным зонтом смел все образцы товара со своей тележки. Он буквально излучал обреченность. Стоп! Излучал? Соник присмотрелся. Сначала ему казалось, что это закатное солнце светит старику в спину и создает вокруг него ауру. Но сейчас солнце уже почти село, а странная лиловая аура все еще окружала продавца.

Не успел Соник подумать, что лиловый – это цвет Геи, как погасли последние лучи солнца, и все его тело пронзила острая боль – такая же, как на крейсере Эггмена перед тем, как ежик начал превращаться в зверя! Вспомнив тот страшный вечер во всех подробностях, Соник отскочил от мороженщика, опасаясь за его жизнь, но не смог уйти слишком далеко – боль подкосила его, и он беспомощно рухнул на колени. Стиснув зубы, чтобы не кричать, Соник почувствовал, как нижней губы коснулись острые клыки, и кровь из десен потекла по подбородку. Сознание не желало покидать его, и бедный ежик полностью ощущал свою трансформацию. Он чувствовал, как меняется каждая клеточка его организма, какой густой становится шерсть, как на пальцах вырастают когти… Каким сладким и пьянящим становится вкус крови во рту. И тут же словно кто-то другой появился в сознании, потеснив – но не вытеснив – собственный разум Соника.

Зверь чувствовал страшный голод. Жажда была не так сильна, как голод! Порыскав глазами по пространству, он увидел только мороженщика, который в отчаянии разносил свою тележку зонтом. Он был большим, сильным, он будет славной добычей!

Уже приноровившись, зверь вдруг увидел перед глазами муху. Назойливое существо маячило, размахивало своими лапками и что-то пищало. Разинув пасть, чтобы проглотить эту ненужную помеху, зверь обнаружил, что прислушивается к писку. Более того, это был вовсе не писк, а существо оказалось не мухой, а чипчапом. Ах, да, это же он был…

— СОНИК! – крик чипчапа пронзил чувствительный слух зверя.

— Чип? – Соник тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.

— Что? – зверек удивленно уставился на ежика – на трансформированного ежика. Но Соник смотрел на зверька не менее удивленно. Что произошло? В его сознании вместе с его собственными ютились еще какие-то – еще _чьи-то_ – воспоминания, которые были настолько туманны, что ухватиться за них было невозможно.

— Я превратился, когда солнце село, – произнес Соник, оглядывая себя. – Гея – зверь тьмы… Теперь связь очевидна.

— Ты как-то назвал меня! – потребовал зверек, сжав кулачки. Соник лишь покачал головой и вздохнул.

— Я не помню…

Зверек погрустнел.

— Мне послышалось «чип»…

— Хочешь быть Чипом? – слово позабавило Соника. Он лучезарно улыбнулся, довольный своим предложением. Впрочем, теперь эта улыбка больше походила на оскал.

— Надо же меня хоть как-то называть, – без особого энтузиазма кивнул зверек. – А что ты хотел сделать перед тем, как я тебя позвал? – спросил вдруг он.

Соник отвел взгляд. _Те_ желания хотелось затолкать подальше в память, а лучше забыть! Невольно он взглянул за спину новоиспеченного Чипа – мороженщик уже ушел, оставив свою разгромленную палатку. Утром он вернется и будет горько сожалеть об этом – Соник откуда-то точно знал, что старик впал в такое отчаяние не по своей воле. Чем ближе ночь, тем сильнее становилось влияние Геи на людей?

— Эггмен не знает, с чем связался, – прошептал ежик, с ужасом понимая, что это, скорее всего, правда. Внезапный порыв ветра привлек его внимание. Уши уловили что-то, а нос практически сам начал принюхиваться.

— Ты чего? – поинтересовался Чип, мгновенно забыв, что так и не получил ответа на свой предыдущий вопрос.

— Надо найти Тейлза!

Однако, рванув вперед – туда, откуда дул ветер – Соник обнаружил, что больше не обладает своей феноменально скоростью. И за это возненавидел Гею еще больше. Но прежде, чем он успел высказаться об этом вслух, инстинкт опустил его на четвереньки, и феноменальная скорость вернулась практически полностью. Только передвигаться на четырех лапах – это не занятие для самого быстрого на планете существа!

Уши и нос – и лапы – привели Соника на север города, к высокой скале, среди камней которой виднелись белые пятна – словно когда-то это был белая стена, по каким-то причинам обросшая скалой. На глазах Соника и Чипа кусок камня откололся, с грохотом свалившись на землю, обнаружив еще кусок стены. У подножья скалы лежало уже много каменных крошек.

— Как будто кто-то спрятал Храм, а теперь он пытается выбраться наружу, – завороженно глядя на это чудо, произнес Чип.

— Еще бы! Гея определенно боится Изумрудов, раз ее появление лишает их сил. А Храм может их восстановить, вот и пытается освободиться! – усмехнулся Соник.

Обойдя скалу, они нашли пещеру и вошли в нее, не раздумывая. Пещера оказалась неглубокой, это был просто поднимающийся вверх тоннель, ведущий на другую сторону скалы.

Соник и Чип оказались на площадке высоко над морем. Все здесь было отделано белым известняком, а местами даже росли кораллы! Посередине площадки был очерчен круг, в котором сейчас толпились странные существа, черные тела которых покрывали светящиеся лиловые узоры. Но что это? Среди скопища черных лап виднелись знакомые белые кроссовки и два рыжих хвоста!

— Тейлз! – воскликнул Соник, понимая, что его лучший друг находится в страшной опасности. Вот, что принес ему ветер!

Разогнавшись, отважный ежик со всей силы врезался в существ, отчего те разлетелись в стороны. Лисенок сидел в центре круга, не веря собственному счастью и во все глаза глядя на лохматого зверя, возвышавшегося над ним.

— Соник! – понадобилось мгновение, чтобы Тейлз узнал ежика. Но не успел он даже подумать что-то по поводу очередной трансформации друга, как черные существа набросились на них!

— ПОГАНЫЕ ТВАРИ! – зарычал Соник, лоб-в-лоб встретив врага. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что эти существа имеют отношение к Гее. А со всем, что было с ней связано, у ежика теперь был разговор короткий – и недоброжелательный.

Численное преимущество было на стороне черных существ, но Соник был зол и чувствовал в себе невероятную, неведомую доселе силу – даже в супер-форме не было такой мощи. Существа рассыпáлись лиловыми искрами под градом ударов ежика, но искры эти, касаясь земли, не исчезали, а так и лежали, мерцая, будто ожидая чего-то.

Бой был недолгим, и, наконец, осталось одно существо. Оно было крупнее остальных, и его узоры мерцали ярче – видимо, поэтому оно смогло выстоять дольше. Соник как раз разделался с предпоследним и не видел, что это существо подошло сзади, а Тейлз и Чип не успели его предупредить. Существо вцепилось в гриву Соника, но ежик, мгновенно среагировав, схватил его за огромные ручищи и, перебросив через себя, шарахнул об землю. Существо, корчилось и ревело, силясь подняться, но вскоре рассыпалось искрами, как и его товарищи.

И в этот же миг все искры, лежавшие вокруг, поднялись в воздух и ударили по Сонику! Но этот удар не причинил вреда. Искры лишь впитались в шерсть ежика.

— Что это было?! – в ужасе воскликнул Тейлз, подбежав к другу.

— Я не знаю, но, – Соник для уверенности даже ощупал себя, – изменений не чувствую…

— Это очень нехорошо! – забеспокоился лисенок. – Они явно от Геи! И твои превращения определенно с ней связаны! И то, что эти твари в тебя…вселяются… Если почувствуешь что-то иное, Соник, ты должен немедленно нам сказать!

— Можешь на меня положиться, – заверил ежик. Огляделся. – Так это и есть Храм Геи?

— Похоже, – кивнул Тейлз. – Смотрите!

Он указал на самый край площадки. Там находился невысокий пьедестал из полупрозрачного материала. Подойдя к нему, Тейлз, Соник и Чип увидели в нем углубление, как раз такое, чтобы поместился Изумруд Хаоса. Друзья переглянулись.

— В манускрипте написано, – пожал плечами Тейлз, мол, выбора у нас все равно нет, и достал Изумруд из своей сумки.

— Давай, лучше я, – предложил Соник и, когда лисенок передал ему кристалл, оттеснил друзей от пьедестала.

Тейлз и Чип отошли подальше. Ежик сам отошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, прежде чем вложить Изумруд в углубление. Но первые пару секунд ничего не происходило, а затем сквозь полупрозрачный материал пьедестала стал виден зеленый свет, поднимающийся откуда-то снизу. Дойдя до вершины, свет зажег Изумруд Хаоса и вырвался далеко ввысь. Столб света не ослеплял, но был достаточно ярким, чтобы скрывать, что происходило с кристаллом. Свет не гас с минуту, но затем рассеялся практически мгновенно.

Зеленый Изумруд Хаоса лежал в выемке на пьедестале и мерцал, отражая на своих гранях луну и звезды.


	10. Глава 9

_**Глава 9**_

Наклз задумчиво глядел на огромную карту мира, на которой они с Джули-Сью отметили уже десять мест, где находятся Храмы Геи. В манускрипте говорилось, что Храмы эти могут возродить Изумруд только один раз и что семь из них уже не действуют. Всего было перечислено сорок девять Храмов.

Интересно, удалось ли восстановить Изумруд в Апотосе, куда отправился Соник?

— Зря я позволил этому покемону пойти с ними! – вздохнул Наклз, возвращаясь к своей части списка Храмов.

— Почему? – не отрываясь от тетради профессора Маринади, поинтересовалась Джули-Сью.

— Он мне не нравится. Что-то с ним не так!

— Что именно?

— Не знаю.

— Но ты привык доверять своим инстинктам?

— И я редко ошибался!

— Только если тебя изначально не сбивали.

Наклз постарался не среагировать на болезненное напоминание. Сколько раз он готов был убивать Соника из-за того, что Эггмен убеждал его, что Соник – враг?

— «Где встретились два моря», – пробормотала себе под нос Джули-Сью и обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на карту. – Где это может быть?

— «Где встретились два моря»? – Наклз тоже повернулся к карте. Морей на планете было предостаточно, но никакие из них не «встречались». – Что это вообще такое – «встретились два моря»? Как моря могут встретиться? Пропусти это, потом подумаем…

И оба снова погрузились в перевод. Работали молча, лишь изредка спрашивая мнения или помощи друг друга. Когда горизонт начал светлеть, на карту было нанесено еще пять точек.

— Я тебя сегодня подвела? – тихо-тихо, словно сомневаясь, нужно ли спрашивать, произнесла Джули-Сью.

— Когда? – вопрос застал Наклза врасплох, так что он даже не сразу сообразил, о чем идет речь. – А!.. Нет! То есть… Ты, _разумеется_, была неправа, но, – Хранитель замялся, не решаясь озвучить свои мысли, – я тоже не должен был так реагировать… Меня…Братство выбило из колеи.

Поняв, что сейчас Наклз практически попросил прощения за грубый тон, Джули-Сью решила не продолжать тему – с подобными разговорами у нее у самой были проблемы.

— А какое подразумевается наказание за ослушание? – с вызовом поинтересовалась она.

— Если ослушание приводит к проблемам, тебя исключают из Братства. В зависимости от проблемы – могут и с острова изгнать!

— Ну, проблем у нас не возникло. Какое наказание в этом случае? – не унималась девушка.

— Отшлепал бы я тебя, да побольнее! – рявкнул Наклз, недовольный, что его ловят за язык, и злобно уставился на свою ученицу. От такого заявления Джули-Сью покраснела, явно подумав о чем-то своем. И, увидев это, невольно покраснел и Наклз. Их разделял компьютерный терминал, иначе Джули-Сью врезала бы своему наставнику как следует в целях выбить из его головы всякую чушь, которая, по ее мнению, там явно была.

— Давай… Давай ты продолжишь с Храмами, а я начну, наконец, переводить сам манускрипт? – пролепетала девушка первое, что пришло в голову, лишь бы нарушить неуютную тишину.

— Давай, – согласился Наклз, лишь бы перестать думать о применении к своей ученице наказания, которое только что озвучил.

Незамедлительно Джули-Сью активировала терминал на стороне Наклза, загрузила для него свои записи и, скрутив манускрипт практически до самого начала, передвинула его на свою часть стола. Посередине осталась лежать только тетрадь профессора.

Только увидев перед собой на мониторе все записи и сканы со списком Храмов, изготовленные Джули-Сью ранее, Наклз сообразил, на _что_ согласился. Но отступать было поздно. Горько вздохнув, но успокоив себя тем, что выполнить эту работу – прежде всего _его_ долг, Наклз встал из-за стола и вышел на улицу. Глоток прохладного предрассветного воздуха успокоил взвинченную нервную систему Хранителя.

Солнце еще не начало подниматься, на Парящем острове было темно, и потухший Старший Изумруд черным пятном возвышался на своем алтаре. И чем дольше Наклз смотрел на него, размышляя о происходящем, тем больше сомнений поселялось в его сознании. Что-то определенно было не так со всем этим. Если уже семь Храмов были недействующими, значит, нынешняя проблема один раз уже возникала. Почему же знания об этом сохранились только в одном источнике – в Легенде о Гее, и почему правители Альбиона не передали эту информацию Эдмунду, когда выбрали его род в Хранители? Почему Братству не было известно об этом?

Наклз тряхнул головой, отгоняя будоражащие мысли. Скорее всего, ответы на все эти вопросы найдутся в процессе перевода манускрипта.

— Моська, ты можешь пойти поспать! – крикнул Наклз настолько заботливо, что сам себе удивился. В конце концов, Джули-Сью не спит вторые сутки. Удивительно, что еще не уснула прямо на стуле.

Впрочем, когда не последовало никакой реакции на его слова и Наклз заглянул внутрь дома, он увидел, что его ученица решила выполнить совет не отходя далеко от манускрипта – распласталась прямо на столе. Хранитель заволновался: Джули-Сью говорила ему, что не должна подключаться к компьютеру, не контролируя свое сознание, и сон к этим случаям относился.

— Эй! – воскликнул Наклз и подбежал к девушке. Действительно: ее механическая дреда все еще была соединена с терминалом. Хранитель легонько коснулся плеча Джули-Сью. – Давай, не спи! Отключись сначала! – и для убедительности дернул ученицу за дреду.

Джули-Сью оторвала голову от стола, сонно моргая. Поразительно! Всего несколько минут назад она не показывала никаких признаков усталости, а теперь выглядела так, словно не спала по меньшей мере неделю. Она уставилась на Наклза, совершенно не понимая, зачем ее разбудили. Видя это, Наклз еще раз слегка подергал механическую дреду, молчаливо показывая, что необходимо отключиться от компьютера, прежде чем спать. Джули-Сью проследовала глазами к разъему в терминале и, повернув несколько раз одну из секций дреды, выдернула ее, тут же свалившись обратно на стол. И даже всхрапнула, продемонстрировав тем самым, что на самом деле даже не просыпалась.

Наклз чуть было не разозлился снова. Но тут же подумал, что за эти несколько месяцев, что Джули-Сью живет с ним (не дай Аврора произнести это перед Соником в таких выражениях!), она никогда не доставляла ему неудобств, и вообще с ней было минимум проблем. Так что сейчас, пожалуй, можно позволить ей быть не в состоянии самостоятельно дойти до кровати. В конце концов, долг наставника заключается также в том, чтобы оберегать своего подопечного.

Удивленно улыбнувшись оттого, что способен на такие мысли, Наклз поднял Джули-Сью на руки и понес в комнату. Он уже дошел до двери, ведущей в жилые помещения, как вдруг…

— Ну вот и испепеляй меня после этого взглядом за то, что я что-то говорю или думаю _не так_!

Наклз резко обернулся, чтобы увидеть превращенного Соника в дверях своего дома. Казалось, клыки придали его вечной ухмылке только больше наглости. Хранитель совершенно буквально ощутил, как от желания пересчитать ежику все зубы вместе с клыками чешутся шипы на костяшках. Но желание это пришлось подавлять, т.к. долг требовал сначала убедиться, что Джули-Сью комфортно устроена для сна. Заходя в комнату, Наклз слышал, как захохотали Соник и этот дурной покемон.


	11. Глава 10

_**Глава 10**_

— Серьезно, я бы вам свадебный марш спел, да хрипловато получится! – не унимался Соник.

Наклз усиленно старался не слушать назойливого ежика, но полностью отрешиться от происходящего совершенно не получалось. К расшифровке ребусов подключился Тейлз, но работа все равно не шла – в такой обстановке Наклзу очень сложно было сосредоточиться.

— Да брось, Ужасный Красный! – усмехнулся Соник, видя, что его друг медленно закипает. – В этом доме просто необходима женская рука! И тебе представилась из-зумительная возможность в лице твоей ученицы!

— Слушай! – рявкнул Наклз, разве что не набрасываясь на ежика. – Я в твой дом не заявляюсь и не диктую тебе условия существования! Отвяжись и не мешай работать! Для тебя же стараюсь!

— К тому же, Джули-Сью сказала, что тебе уже _пора_ жениться! – Соник воспользовался своим главным козырем. Наклз зарычал в бессильной злобе. Лок и Забр попеременно в течение последних двух лет приставали к нему по теме потомства, но и их Хранитель послал подальше. А теперь еще и Соник!

— За собой последи! – огрызнулся Наклз.

— О, я – еж! Мне в шестнадцать лет рано думать о детях! Лет через семь-восемь – может быть! – и улыбнулся от уха до уха.

Это было последней каплей.

— Пошел вон отсюда! – угрожающе и абсолютно серьезно процедил Наклз. – Чтоб я тебя больше в моем доме не видел! Убирайся, иначе, клянусь, я тебя вышвырну с острова!

— Ну, давай! – с каким-то садистским предвкушением рыкнул Соник, приготовившись встретить любую атаку. Глаза его из ярко-зеленых стали красными и горели звериной жаждой крови! Но Наклз как не видел. Зато видел Тейлз.

— Эй! Эй, вы чего?! – воскликнул он, с ужасом поняв, что Соника в этой комнате сейчас нет.

Но Наклз уже налетел на зверя. Обманным движением оказавшись за его спиной, Хранитель схватил его за гриву и со всей силы вышвырнул на улицу. Но не успел Наклз сам выбежать из дома, как зверь с грозным рыком прыгнул на него, повалив на пол. И тщетно Наклз пытался сбросить его с себя – сильные лапы держали крепко. Даже достать шипами на костяшках не получалось – слишком густой была шерсть. Зверь разинул пасть, готовый вцепиться в свою жертву острыми клыками, и только теперь Наклз понял, что имеет дело не с Соником.

— СОНИК! – одновременно завопили Тейлз и Чип, не на шутку перепугавшись, и Наклз увидел, как красные глаза зверя снова становятся ярко-зелеными.

Соник тряхнул головой, приходя в себя, и с ужасом уставился на Хранителя, который с не меньшим ужасом смотрел на него снизу вверх. Аккуратно, словно желая убедиться, что не повредит другу в процессе, Соник сполз с Наклза и беспомощно шлепнулся на пол в дверном проеме.

— Я… Я, правда, лучше пойду, – прошептал он, не желая даже думать о том, что могло произойти, если бы до его сознания вдруг не донеслись испуганные голоса Тейлза и Чипа. Поднявшись, он тут же вышел на улицу.

— СТОЯТЬ! – крикнул Наклз и вскочил, мгновенно догнав друга. – Куда это ты собрался?! – бесцеремонно схватив ежика за гриву, Хранитель дернул его назад. Соника развернуло.

— Жить надоело? – грустно-грустно спросил ежик, и Наклз впервые в жизни услышал в его голосе отчаяние. Вознегодовав оттого, что Соник так запросто смирился – сдался! – ехидна хорошенько, но любя, огрел его по косматой голове.

— А-ну, не киснуть! – рявкнул Наклз. – Ты совсем ума лишился, да?! Если еж Соник, герой Мобиуса, начнет впадать в отчаяние, что же тогда делать нам, простым смертным?!

Потирая ушибленную макушку, Соник взглянул на Хранителя; с минуту оба молчали, а затем ежик вдруг расхохотался.

— Тоже мне, «простой смертный»! – произнес он сквозь смех, и Наклз тоже повеселел. Да уж, члена Братства Хранителей Старшего Изумруда «простым смертным» действительно сложно назвать!

Тейлз и Чип подошли к друзьям. Увидев лисенка, своего _лучшего_ друга, Соник резко перестал смеяться.

— Но я теперь опасен для вас, – сказал он. Грусти или отчаяния в его голосе больше не было, но ежик был полон решимости прожить хоть всю жизнь в изоляции, лишь бы оградить своих друзей от зверя, который поселился в нем.

— Это наверняка из-за тех тварей, которых мы видели в Храме! – заявил Чип.

— Нет, такое и до них было. Я же говорил – когда я чуть не убил Эггмена… И когда только превратился сегодня – очень хотелось есть, и я готов был закусить тем продавцом… Как же тогда быть? Оставаться с вами мне нельзя!

— Нет, давай мы отпустим тебя гулять в тех местах, где ты можешь кого-нибудь встретить и…и съесть! – Наклз возмутился глупости ежика. – Лучше уж сиди здесь, с нами! Мы знаем, чего от тебя ожидать, и как-нибудь уж справимся!

— Тебя просто нельзя провоцировать, – добавил Тейлз. – Вот, сейчас же с тобой все хорошо! Потерпеть недолго осталось – один Изумруд восстановили, а Наклз и Джули-Сью отметили еще много Храмов. Можно отправиться искать их прямо сейчас, если хочешь!

— А когда все Изумруды снова будут сиять, ты станешь прежним! – подхватил Чип и от нахлынувших эмоций даже сделал сальто в воздухе.

Соник улыбнулся. Действительно, чего это он так раскис? Это совершенно не в его характере! Проклятая Гея! Нужно приложить максимум усилий, чтобы отправить ее обратно спать или – что предпочтительней – уничтожить насовсем! Дел по горло, а Соник – герой и практически единственная надежда мира – впадает в отчаяние! И правда – что же тогда делать простым смертным, как сказал Наклз? Нет, хватит лишних эмоций! Работать, работать, работать – до самого конца, пока вся зараза, угрожающая планете, не будет искоренена!

Улыбка Соника стала шире. Ему даже показалось на мгновение, что зверь, поселившийся в его сознании после заката, стал менее ощутим.

— Продолжим, когда скажете! – он хлопнул Тейлза по плечу и подмигнул. Увидев, что настроение Соника значительно улучшилось, у всех отлегло от сердца.

— Тогда предлагаю свернуть балаган на сегодня! – объявил Наклз и зевнул. Ему не привыкать не спать и неделями, но события последних двух дней вымотали его. – Завтра продолжим на свежую голову!

— Я только за! – отозвался Чип.

— Я же вас разбужу, когда солнце взойдет, – предупредил Соник.

— Располагайтесь на диване, – сказал Наклз, когда они вошли в дом. – Места хватит.

— Я – в кресло! – радостно пропищал Чип и тут же свернулся калачиком на мягком сидении.

— Так не честно! – всплеснул руками Соник, глядя вслед Наклзу, который уходил в жилые помещения. – Почему ты будешь спать в компании красивой девушки, – при этих словах в дверном проеме, ведущем в жилые помещения, на мгновение появился грозящий кулак в рукавице с шипами, – а я буду спать на диване?!


	12. Глава 11

_**Глава 11**_

Поскольку жилая комната в доме Наклза была только одна, но зато очень большая, для удобства обитания в одном помещении с девушкой в эту комнату пришлось добавить перегородку. Но перегородка эта была весьма символической: к стене крепилась всего в трех точках, толщиной была не больше пальца, длиной – чуть больше длины кровати, и даже не доставала до потолка – в общем, существовала исключительно для предоставления Джули-Сью немного личного пространства, не более.

А этим утром эта перегородка фактически перестала существовать.

Наклзу приснился кошмар. Начинался он как любой другой кошмар, которые снились Хранителю довольно часто, – с участием Спектра и его отца Тобора. Но затем в него сначала вклинился Эггмен, потом – летающие компьютерные терминалы, а напоследок Наклз повторил свой опыт с Соником-зверем, только в этот раз от зверя пришлось уносить ноги. И так живо это все Наклз видел во сне, что бегать принялся прямо лежа в кровати. И добегался до того, что со всего маху съездил ногой по легонькой перегородке так, что в ней образовалась дыра. А дальше во сне появилась огромная яма. Не перепрыгнешь – достанешься на завтрак зверю. И Наклз прыгнул. Все еще находясь в положении лежа на боку, Хранитель добротно оттолкнулся от борта кровати и сиганул, как ему казалось, через яму. На самом деле он налетел на перегородку (во сне ему виделось, что это была противоположная стена ямы) и, воткнувшись в нее своими шипами, принялся карабкаться. Когда он добрался почти до самого верха, перегородка не выдержала, сорвалась с крепежей и повалилась на половину Джули-Сью!

Падая вниз, Наклз моментально проснулся, но предотвратить катастрофу уже не мог. Благо, он не упал на свою ничего не подозревающую ученицу. Но был не далек от этого: перегородка уткнулась в изголовье и изножье кровати Джули-Сью и лишь одного сантиметра не достала на носа девушки. Это, конечно же, потревожило ее сон, и она, вскрикнув, выскочила из-под одеяла, ошалело уставившись на Наклза. Сна ни в одном глазу.

— Ты чего?! – воскликнула Джули-Сью. Наклз отчаянно краснел и не мог произнести ни слова. Сознаться в том, что обыкновенный сон заставил его, прыгнув через яму, снести самую важную часть своего дома, ему не позволяла гордость, а придумать что-то на ходу – ситуация, в которой он оказался.

Разумеется, на шум тут же прибежали Чип и Соник, который уже снова стал прежним.

— Ух ты! – неугомонный ежик, разумеется, был доволен зрелищем, которое застал. – Пойдем-ка, Чип. Мы им _помешаем_! – и подтолкнул парящего в воздухе зверька к выходу.

Эти слова позволили Наклзу, наконец, выйти из ступора.

— ПОРВУ! – взревел он и набросился на Соника, но тот, разумеется, предвидел этот маневр и со свойственной лишь себе быстротой отскочил в сторону, хоть и находился к Хранителю спиной. Так что Наклз, пролетев мимо, шлепнулся на пол.

— Видишь, чтобы утереть тебе нос, мне даже _зверь_ не нужен! – Соник рассмеялся было, но тут воздух вышибло из его легких: на смену Наклзу пришла Джули-Сью, и ее атака была более удачной, т.к. ежик этого не ожидал. Девушка повалила его на пол лицом вниз, уселась сверху и, схватив за иголки на спине, принялась трясти ежика, стараясь, чтобы хотя бы один раз из пяти нос Соника несильно, но соприкасался с полом.

— Прекрати действовать мне на нервы! – приговаривала при этом Джули-Сью. – Что за детский сад?! Дай работать спокойно!

От непрекращающейся тряски Соник не мог произнести ни слова, чтобы ответить. Тут уж вмешался Наклз, оттащив свою разбушевавшуюся ученицу. Какое-то время она пыталась вырваться, но противодействовать силе Хранителя было сложно, и девушка сдалась. Убедившись, что Джули-Сью успокоилась, Наклз поставил ее на пол.

— Доброго утречка всем! – жизнерадостно пропел Чип. Все трое зыркнули на него красноречивыми взглядами «лучше не встревай».

— Дайте спать! – раздалось из-за стены. Понятно, Тейлз еще не проснулся. Не сговариваясь, Наклз, Джули-Сью, Соник и Чип рванули в гостиную и обступили угловой диван, на котором спал лисенок. Переглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что действуют синхронно, все четверо набрали в легкие побольше воздуха и дружно гаркнули:

— ПОДЪЕМ!

Несчастный Тейлз аж до потолка подскочил с перепугу. Приземлившись за диваном под истерический хохот друзей, он долго не желал вылезать.

— Сегодня летать в поисках Храмов будете сами! – обиженно пробубнил он, перебираясь через спинку на сиденье дивана. И снова принялся устраиваться для сна!

— Не-не-не! – воскликнул Соник, усадив лисенка. – Кто же, кроме тебя, так здорово может управлять самолетом?

— Могу и я, – отозвался Наклз. – Я еще ни одного самолета не разбил! – когда лисенок удивленно взглянул на Хранителя, тот широко и недобро улыбнулся. – Удавалось эвакуироваться _до_ того!

Первая реакция Тейлза была такой, на какую и рассчитывал Наклз: лисенок, по всей видимости, представил свой бесценный Торнадо в дилетантских руках ехидны, и это привело его в ужас, который и отобразился на его лице. Но потом Тейлз взял себя в руки, сообразив, что его просто провоцируют, и заставил себя успокоиться.

— Ты друг героя или как? – спросил вдруг Чип. – Соник без тебя не справится! А если не справится Соник, то и мы все обречены!

— Да! Хорошо! – рявкнул Тейлз, но абсолютно беззлобно. – Но в следующий раз таких «будильников» мне не нужно!

— Торжественно клянусь! – объявил Соник.

— Моська, сообрази-ка нам еду! – велел Наклз. Джули-Сью привыкла изображать из себя кухарку в этом доме. Не споря, она направилась к холодильнику.

— Куда теперь? – спросил Тейлз, когда они с Соником и Наклзом, жуя сандвичи, приготовленные Джули-Сью, изучали расположение найденных Храмов на карте мира.

— Ну, у нас сейчас почти полдень, а в Мазури, например, солнце только встает – можете туда, – предложил Наклз.

— Что ж мне теперь, все время от темноты бегать? – усмехнулся Соник. – Рано или поздно придется отправиться в такой часовой пояс, где будет ночь. Я уже привык. Потерплю!

— Дело не в тебе! А в том, что Тейлз один с тобой не справится, если…если придется.

— На такой случай возьмем тебя с собой! – Соник лучезарно улыбнулся и остановил взгляд на точке, отмеченной зеленым дротиком. – Я ни разу не был в Чун-Нане. Что это вообще?

— Это самый тихий городок на этой неугомонной планете. Наверное, поэтому тебя туда и не заносило! – огрызнулся Наклз, недовольный, что его заботу игнорируют.

— Отлично! – обрадовался ежик. – Вот туда и направимся! Часовой пояс тот же, что у нас. А потом сразу в Мазури! И к вечеру вернемся сюда!

— Да вот еще! – возразил Тейлз. – Отсюда до Чун-Нана порядка трех часов пути. Неизвестно, сколько там провозимся. Из Чун-Нана до Мазури – ровно пять часов. До ночи мы провозимся. До _здешней_ ночи.

— Пусть, – отмахнулся Соник. – Надо быстрей разобраться с Изумрудами и Геей. У нас еще Эггмен стынет! Он наверняка тоже не сидит сейчас сложа руки. Что-то пошло не так, когда он пытался пробудить Гею. Он потерял ее или что-то такое. Вопрос, зачем Гея ему понадобилась?

— Спросим обязательно при первой же встрече! – объявила Джули-Сью, протиснувшись между троицей поближе к карте. Подпрыгнула и вонзила в северную часть одного из континентов дротик с флажком «Холоска». – Хотите поваляться в снегу? – спросила она, приземлившись, и кивнула на новую отметку.

— Завтра – первым делом! – пробубнил Тейлз.

— Тогда стартуем! – скомандовал Соник и в мгновение ока оказался на улице. – Тейлз! Нас ждет Чун-Нан!


	13. Глава 12

_**Глава 12**_

— Меня не покидает стойкое ощущение, что я должен был что-то сделать, – произнес Чип, когда они накручивали круги над Чун-Наном в поисках, где бы приземлиться. – Что-то очень важное…

— Память возвращается? – обрадовался Соник.

— Нет, – вздохнул зверек. – Это вроде какого-то обрывка памяти…

— Как когда ты решил, что ехидны питаются такими, как ты?

— Наверное…

— Память может вернуться сама и в любой миг, – крикнул Тейлз, не поворачиваясь к пассажирскому сиденью.

— Может, ты помнишь, например, что это за штука? – Соник щелкнул по большому зеленому шару у Чипа на шее.

Зверек задумался, глядя на свой ошейник. Тейлз начал снижать самолет.

— Это знак, – серьезно сообщил Чип.

— Знак чего?

— Не знаю… Это связано с моим страхом перед ехиднами.

— Ничего себе! – присвистнул Соник. – Интересно, из чего этот шарик сделан? Я никогда не видел кристаллов такого цвета…

— Садимся! – предупредил Тейлз, и самолет несколько раз подпрыгнул на неровной поверхности поляны недалеко от города, которую лисенок выбрал для стоянки.

— А… Не может ли Наклз что-то знать обо мне? – задумчиво произнес Чип, когда они шли к воротам Чун-Нана.

— Если бы он знал, то сказал бы! – заверил Соник.

Ворота и городская стена были целы и невредимы – еще бы, они были каменными и толщиной, как три Соника! Поэтому сам город пострадал от недавней ударной волны только вдоль улицы, ведущей от ворот, которые, очевидно, были открыты в тот момент.

— Повезло – так повезло! – воскликнул Тейлз, увидев все это.

— Как вкусно пахнет! – Чип с шумом втянул носом воздух и полетел вдоль дорожки, которая вела вправо от ворот. Пойдя за ним, Тейлз и Соник тоже вскоре смогли почувствовать приятный запах свежеиспеченного хлеба, так что желудки свело от внезапно накатившего голода – еще бы, каждый за собственными заботами, но оба уже с неделю питались одними только сандвичами.

Пекарня обнаружилась нескоро, но рядом с ней запах был таким, что теперь не только желудки свело, но и в глазах потемнело. Старушка ростом не выше Тейлза раскладывала на уличном прилавке аппетитные батоны с золотистой корочкой, от которых еще шел пар, и замысловатые булочки, формы которых не поддавались описанию. Как ни странно, желающих полакомиться несомненной вкуснятиной было немного, что несказанно обрадовало Чипа, и он уговорил Соника купить ему самую большую булочку. Сам Соник и Тейлз с ним тоже не остались равнодушными к этим произведениям пекарного искусства, и до отказа забили запасную сумку Тейлза свежевыпеченными изделиями. Добрая старушка при покупке булочек бесплатно наливала чашку чая с молоком. По консистенции чай этот больше напоминал сироп.

— Вы не знаете поблизости какого-нибудь места, которое можно назвать Храмом? – спросил Тейлз у старушки, пока Соник расплачивался. – Там должен быть такой…алтарь. Древний.

— Не знать, не знать, – помотала головой старушка. – Длевний есть скала. Далеко-о! Высоко-о! – и махнула рукой куда-то в небо.

— Скала может подойти. И где же это? – поинтересовался Соник.

— Тюнь-Нянь обойти та-ак, – старушка описала рукой дугу влево от себя. – И идти лесом-лесом та-ак, – показала прямо. – Скала больсо-ой! Не плоглядеть! – и, довольная своим объяснением, уперла руки в боки и улыбнулась, аж зажмурившись.

— Отлично! – обрадовался Чип, который уже успел разделаться с булочкой, хоть и была она больше него самого. Зато теперь его крохотные крылышки с трудом могли удерживать своего хозяина в воздухе. Он уже вознамерился рвануть в указанном направлении, как вдруг старушка схватила его, не давая двинуться с места.

— Стоять! – вскрикнула она так, что все на улице обернулись, а потенциальный покупатель, который разве что не облизывался, вышагивая к пекарне, резко передумал и направился в противоположную сторону. – Туда ни-ни! Не ходить!

— Почему? – спросил Соник. По реакции старушки ему стало ясно, что искать Храм Геи действительно нужно в той скале.

— Свет си-ильный, больсо-ой! Стласно-стласно! Не ходить!

— Спасибо, мэм! – Тейлз высвободил Чипа из рук старушки. – Но мы должны посмотреть.

— Дулатьё-о! – пропела старушка вслед друзьям, когда они уходили. Переглянувшись, Соник и Тейлз дружно засмеялись. Сколько раз они уже слышали такое в свой адрес, и всякий раз в итоге спасали мир.

Соник убежал далеко вперед. Даже летя за ним следом, Тейлз и Чип не могли угнаться за синим ежиком, которого лишили возможности передвигаться со скоростью звука все двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и поэтому теперь он старался насладиться всеми преимуществами своих способностей по полной.

Тейлз и Чип добрались только до опушки леса, о котором говорила старушка, а Соник уже прибежал обратно.

— Храм там, в скале! – сообщил он и протянул руку к Тейлзу. – Дай мне Изумруд, я метнусь туда-обратно, и отправимся в Мазури!

— Может, не стоит ходить одному? – предложил Чип, нервно сглотнув. – Помнишь, что было в Апотосе?

— Сейчас там никого нет! – отмахнулся ежик. – Скорее всего, те твари только по ночам вылезают.

Тейлз доверял другу, в конце концов, Соник мог самостоятельно справиться с целой армадой роботов Эггмена. Но сейчас был склонен согласиться с Чипом. Впрочем, один из Изумрудов все равно отдал.

— Ждите здесь! Я мигом! – и убежал, не успели Тейлз и Чип и глазом моргнуть.

— Мне это не нравится! Не нравится! – проскулил Чип, и в этот момент над лесом поднялся столб желтого света, такого яркого, что даже кристалл на ошейнике зверька заблестел, отражая его. Словно завороженный, зверек смотрел на этот свет, не в силах оторваться. Он даже вылетел немного вперед – или это какая-то неведомая сила тянула его? Тейлз удивленно смотрел на это, и, когда он уже собирался удержать Чипа от дальнейших перемещений, свет исчез, а зверек пришел в себя. И через мгновение вернулся Соник с желтым Изумрудом Хаоса в руке.

— Проще простого! – возвестил он, и друзья отправились к самолету Тейлза.


	14. Глава 13

_**Глава 13**_

Так странно: обычно солнце передвигается с востока на запад, но сейчас, поскольку лететь приходилось ему навстречу, для трех друзей оно двигалось как раз с запада на восток. И им это было хорошо видно, т.к. самолет Тейлза не мог подниматься слишком высоко над облаками. За пять часов полета солнце сместилось почти к самому зениту.

В этот раз было решено не просто выискивать место для посадки, но также и попробовать увидеть Храм с высоты – предыдущие два находились в высоких скалах, не исключено, что все Храмы так спрятаны.

— Хотя Джули-Сью нашла один в Холоске, а там даже холмов нет, – заметил Соник. В Мазури ни скал, ни гор тоже не было – одни сплошные джунгли, на опушке которых и расположился небольшой городок. Впрочем, сейчас от городка остались одни руины… Если где-то в джунглях и спрятался Храм Геи, сверху увидеть его было невозможно. Как и найти место для посадки.

— Местных, судя по всему, тут уже нет, – Тейлз вырулил, направляясь вдоль кромки джунглей, чтобы попытаться, наконец, приземлиться.

— А если бы и были, мне бы и в голову не пришло спрашивать у них направление, – фыркнул Соник. – Кто вообще догадался назвать этих дикарей «городом»? Когда я здесь был в первый и последний раз, меня чуть не принесли в жертву какому-то идолу! Еле ноги унес!

— В жертву?! – в ужасе прошептал Чип, и его зрачки сузились до минимума от охватившего его страха.

— Нехорошее воспоминание? – с участием поинтересовался Соник, увидев реакцию зверька.

— Не знаю, – пролепетал Чип. – Не уверен…

— Соник, ты сможешь спрыгнуть здесь? – крикнул Тейлз. – Мне нужно заправить Торнадо. Я тут все равно сесть не смогу! Я за вами вернусь!

— Нет проблем! – Соник выглянул за борт. – Смотри, видишь? – он указал на поваленное дерево над которым они как раз пролетали. – Мы тебя тут будем ждать! Пойдем, Чип!

И не дожидаясь, пока Тейлз хотя бы чуть-чуть снизится для удобства, взял сумку с Изумрудами и сиганул из самолета. Зверек – за ним. Когда до земли оставалось пара сотен метров, Соник отпустил сумку, чтобы она падала самостоятельно, свернулся клубком и, умудрившись раскрутиться на месте, рванул вниз, глубоко врезавшись в мягкий грунт. Выбравшись из образовавшегося небольшого кратера, ежик поймал сумку и отряхнулся. Он даже не запачкал свои кеды!

— Вот это да! – восхищенно воскликнул Чип, подлетая к другу. – Я никогда такого не видел!

— И не увидишь! – заверил Соник. – Так только я могу! – и лучезарно улыбнулся. Но не на долго. – И еще кое-кто, конечно же, – без особого энтузиазма добавил он.

— Наклз? – уточнил Чип.

— Нет, – отрезал Соник, и зверек больше не стал интересоваться.

Они оглядели огромные деревья, стоящие перед ними.

— Поиски в джунглях? – с предвкушением произнес ежик. – Я тут был несколько раз. Но проводник из меня плохой, а в джунглях даже уснув в одном месте, можно проснуться в совершенно другом – они меняются чуть не с каждой минутой!

— И как же мы будем искать тут Храм, если даже с самолета не смогли ничего увидеть?

— Лучше даже не входить туда, пока не придумаем что-нибудь! – заявил Соник и устроился на поваленном дереве в позе мыслителя.

— Я придумал! – воскликнул Чип, не прошло и минуты. – Ты так ловко носишься вниз и по горизонтали! А вверх также можешь?

— Хех, могу, конечно!

— Тогда мы и не будем входить в лес! Мы пролетим над ним! Не слишком быстро, конечно, чтобы можно было рассмотреть, что под нами находится!

Соник широко улыбнулся, довольный задумкой зверька, и оценивающе окинул взглядом кромку леса. А в следующий же миг оказался на вершине одного из деревьев, ловко балансируя на одной ноге. Чип подлетел к нему.

— Ну как? – поинтересовался он, оглядывая верхушки деревьев, которые закрывали собой все пространство до горизонта. К сожалению, они закрывали и вид на то, что находится внизу. План Чипа не удался, не успев начаться.

— Я могу оббежать все, что видно, примерно за час, – сообщил Соник. – Жди тут!

— Один?!

— Ехидны здесь не живут! – подмигнул Соник и так резко сорвался с места, что Чипа снесло образовавшимся воздушным потоком.

Но час поисков результата не дал. Соник вернулся усталый и грязный, а с его иголок свисали обрывки лиан.

— Так не пойдет! – произнес он, развалившись на упавшем стволе, пытаясь отдышаться. – Гея влияет на меня и средь бела дня! Что такое час побегать? Да для меня – как нечего делать! И посмотри, на что я стал похож! Я даже по болоту пробежаться не смог – едва не увяз! И питон этот ненормальный, – он брезгливо начал счищать с себя лианы. – Да питона в узел завязать – раз плюнуть, только грамотно уворачиваться!

— Это точно из-за тех существ, которых ты убил вчера! Тебе надо больше их не трогать – и всё!

— «И всё»! – передразнил Соник. – А защищаться и тебя спасать я как должен? Нет, мне просто надо перетерпеть! Скоро мы восстановим Изумруды, споем Гее колыбельную подоходчивей – вот тогда…

— Но вдруг они повлияют на тебя до такой степени, что…

— На меня? – усмехнулся Соник. – Да чтобы на меня повлиять, надо быть как минимум таким же, как я! Я потому и герой, Чип, что не поддаюсь дурному влиянию!

Услышав эти слова, зверек невольно улыбнулся. Да, такого уверенного в себе ежика ничем не возьмешь! Как повезло, что у Мобиуса есть такой защитник!

— Ну что, я пошел дальше! Вернусь нескоро.

— Я с тобой! – взвизгнул Чип нетерпящим возражения тоном.

— Будь здесь! – категорично объявил Соник и был таков.

В этот раз час ушел только на то, чтобы добраться до той части джунглей, в которой ежик еще не был. Солнце начало садиться, и Сонику казалось, что он ощущает каждый градус, на который светило приближается к западу. В джунглях было душно и влажно, а чем темнее становилось, тем труднее было дышать. С ужасом Соник начал понимать, что его скорость падает. Как бы ни хотелось продолжать поиски в гуще леса, но он вынужден был взобраться на дерево, чтобы увидеть, где находится, и свернуть к кромке, чтобы не заблудиться, когда скорость – и способность в мгновение ока оказаться на верхушке дерева – окончательно покинет его.

Но в лесу становилось темно гораздо быстрее, чем на самом деле, и когда последний свет перестал пробиваться через деревья, боль превращения подкосила Соника. Уже было сложно разглядеть что-либо в наступившей темноте, и ежик врезался в дерево. Превращение все также причиняло боль, но Сонику почему-то казалось, что уже не настолько сильную. Во всяком случае, ушибленный нос болел сильнее. И совершенно точно не кровоточили десны оттого, что его зубы превращались в клыки. И в этот раз Соник остался в своем сознании, зверь не потеснил его.

Когда превращение закончилось, ежик обнаружил, что может видеть в темноте. Но что толку, если он все равно больше не знал, куда ему идти? Небо над головой еще было подсвечено заходящим солнцем, почему же он превратился только потому, что в лесу пропал свет? Так должно быть? Гея же все-таки зверь тьмы… Или те твари, вселившиеся в него, действительно на него влияют?

Стоило подумать об этом, как вокруг, словно вырастая прямо из-под земли, замелькали яркие лиловые огоньки. Поднимаясь над землей, огоньки складывались в узоры – точно в такие, какие были на телах вчерашних тварей.

— Да, Чип, вот и не трогай их! – пробубнил Соник себе под нос.

Очертания тварей стали более четкими. Черные и от этого почти невидимые, они начали медленно, будто бы опасаясь, приближаться к ежику. Словно и не собирались нападать. Но кто их разберет, этих исчадий Геи? Не дожидаясь, пока его сомкнут в плотное кольцо, Соник атаковал первым.

То ли дело в превратностях ночного зрения, то ли сегодняшние твари были больше вчерашних, но и сейчас ежик легко с ними расправился. В этот раз не было гиганта, который мог стать хоть сколько-нибудь достойным противником. И когда последняя тварь рассыпалась лиловыми искрами, искры эти снова впитались в шерсть Соника. Только в этот раз при соприкосновении с искрами внутри, прямо в душе, стало так холодно и мерзко, что ежик заскулил и пошатнулся, как от физический боли. И упал бы, если бы его правая рука вдруг не вытянулась сама собой до ближайшего дерева и не вцепилась в него! Это событие заставило Соника забыть о неприятных ощущениях.

В ужасе глядя на свою руку, которая вытянулась вперед метров на пять, чтобы достать до дерева, ежик никак не мог поверить своим глазам. Невольно он посмотрел на левую руку. Она была больше, чем обычно, но все-таки нормального размера для этой, ночной, формы. Соник отпустил дерево, и рука снова стала прежней. И в это же мгновение ужас сменился ликованием.

Подняв голову, чтобы разглядеть ветви деревьев, ежик вытянул руки, чтобы достать до ветвей – и достал! А дальше инстинкт взял свое: быстро и ловко перебираясь по веткам, словно обезьяна, Соник, полностью доверившись чутью зверя, добрался до пространства, покрытого камнем. Сверху его не было видно, потому что деревья плотно прикрывали его своими кронами, но при этом росли так, словно старались держаться от этого места подальше. Даже их корни, избороздившие землю за пределами каменной площадки, самого камня не трогали. В центре площадки вкруг располагалось семь отверстий, которые по очереди выбрасывали из себя струйки пара. Наблюдая за струйками, Соник нащупал на плече сумку с Изумрудами. Пар не поднимался только из одного отверстия, которое находилось ближе всего к ежику.

Подойдя к этому отверстию, Соник из любопытства вытянул руку над соседним, и поднявшаяся струйка пара обожгла его ладонь. Миниатюрные гейзеры! Ежик и не знал, что такие бывают. Не раздумывая, Соник поместил Изумруд в свободную от пара лунку и отошел. В следующий же миг из шести соседних лунок со свистом повалили столбы пара такой мощи, что камень под ногами потрескался. Но лунка, в которой был помещен Изумруд Хаоса, бездействовала. От пара стало невыносимо жарко, все пространство заволокло горячим туманом, но Соник терпеливо ждал. Этот Храм мог оказаться недействующим, но он отказывался в это верить. Непонятно, почему инстинкт зверя смог привести его сюда, но ежик был уверен, что этого бы не произошло, если бы здесь было нечего искать.

И вот пар перестал бить из отверстий. Туман быстро рассеялся, оставив обильную влагу на шерсти Соника. И едва зрение привыкло к отсутствию тумана, из отверстия, в котором лежал Изумруд, поднялся столб розового света. Ежик широко улыбнулся – ожидание не прошло даром.

Не успел Соник убрать розовый Изумруд Хаоса в сумку, как что-то стукнуло его по голове. Подняв взгляд, он увидел веревочную лестницу, которая вела вверх, к зависшему над кронами деревьям самолету. Поняв, что Тейлз действительно уже давно должен был вернуться и что они с Чипом, скорее всего, увидели столб света, Соник обрадовался, что его так быстро нашли. И он решил поразить друзей своими новыми способностями. Руки смогли дотянуться лишь до середины лестницы. Зато с середины лестницы Соник смог сразу запрыгнуть в самолет. Чип и Тейлз были поражены. Но не так, как рассчитывал ежик.

— Что это?! – в ужасе воскликнул Чип.

— В тебя снова вселились те твари?! – Тейлз был напуган не меньше. И только сейчас Соник сообразил, _что_ же на самом деле произошло. И новые способности уже не казались чем-то замечательным – теперь они и его пугали.

— Да, – ответил ежик, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье. Чипу пришлось потесниться – Соник занял почти все пространство, в котором раньше могли поместиться сразу трое.

— Это нехорошо! – продолжал причитать Тейлз. – Это очень нехорошо! – он повернул рычаг, и два горизонтальных пропеллера, позволившие самолету зависнуть в воздухе, сложились обратно в крылья. Прежде, чем самолет начал терять высоту, лисенок завел мотор вертикального пропеллера.

— Вот почему нам надо поторопиться! – отрезал Соник. – Еще четыре Изумруда надо восстановить. Куда мы там дальше собирались? В Холоску?

— Мы собирались на Парящий Остров! – заявил Тейлз не терпящим возражения тоном. – Я хочу, чтобы Наклз сказал, не чувствует ли он что-нибудь от тебя!

— В каком это смысле? – в шутку оскорбился ежик. Лисенок пропустил фразу мимо ушей.

— Хранители – все эмпаты! Возможно, сейчас, когда в тебе еще больше Геи, Наклз что-нибудь почувствует! Может, тебе нельзя вообще даже приближаться к Храмам!

— Но в Холоске солнце только встало! Можно было бы…

— НЕТ! – рявкнул Тейлз так, что Соник не решился больше спорить.


	15. Глава 14

_**Глава 14**_

— Моська, ты бы шла спать, – заметил Наклз, глядя, как его ученица снова клюет носом. Уже давно рассвело, но перевод у нее получался на удивление легко, и Джули-Сью, воодушевленная, решила, что сможет бóльшую часть свитка перевести за ночь. Но определенно не рассчитала своих сил.

— Знаешь, что бы Соник сказал, если бы услышал это? – девушка подумала, что это должно заставить Наклза отстать от нее и не мешать работать.

— Знаю, – преспокойно ответствовал Хранитель. – Но если ты не отдохнешь, я не представляю, что ты там напереводишь!

— Я все равно потом перепроверю все, что сделала!

— Мне сформулировать официальный приказ?!

— Я сама могу о себе позаботиться!

— Не забывай, что следить за тем, как ты о себе заботишься, – моя обязанность!

— Спасибо, обойдусь!

— Забра благодари! _Он_ тебя на мою шею повесил!

— Если бы кто-то не пренебрегал своим долгом перед _Братством_, меня бы здесь не было!

— А тебя никто и не держит!

— Это не тебе решать!

— Именно, что мне!

— Да? Если я такая тяжелая ноша, чего ж ты меня вообще сюда пустил?!

— Можешь быть свободна!

— И пожалуйста! – вскочив, Джули-Сью со злости рванула свою дреду из компьютера, не позаботившись о безопасном извлечении. Она взвизгнула и, рухнув на пол, забилась в судорогах.

Перепугавшись не на шутку, Наклз бросился к девушке, но, к сожалению, не знал, чем ей помочь. Он даже не знал, что происходит. Джули-Сью говорила, что нельзя просто так отключаться от компьютера, но ничего не говорила на случай, если все-таки сделает это.

— Моська, я повешу тебя на твоих собственных космах, если сейчас же не придешь в себя! – вскричал Хранитель, пытаясь удержать свою ученицу.

Словно услышав его, судороги прекратились, и тело Джули-Сью обмякло. Сердце Наклза сжалось, поскольку ему показалось, что девушка умерла, – так неподвижно она лежала. Но потом он услышал ее тяжелое дыхание.

— Эй! – тихо позвал Хранитель, легонько коснувшись щеки Джули-Сью. Такой страх за чью-то жизнь, как сейчас, Наклз испытывал до этого лишь раз в жизни.

Джули-Сью медленно открыла глаза.

— Извини, я не специально, – прошептала она, не в силах говорить громче. – Ни разу еще так не делала… Больше не буду!

— Да кто б тебе дал так еще раз сделать! – воскликнул Наклз, поднимая девушку с пола. Невольно он заметил, что второй раз подряд носит ее до кровати на руках. – Ты цела?

— Да. Это…это не смертельно… Но очень вредно для мозга.

— Я доложу Братству, что твой мозг пострадал. Вряд ли они захотят делать тебя Хранителем после десятка таких «сеансов».

— Ха-ха-ха, – без эмоций посмеялась Джули-Сью, и Наклз опустил ее на кровать. Он уже собрался уходить. – Убери это хотя бы! – раздался голос за спиной. Обернувшись, Хранитель увидел, что перегородка, которую он неосторожно снес прошлым утром, все еще опирается на кровать Джули-Сью. И как он этого не заметил, когда укладывал ее?

С легкостью подняв гипсокартонный лист, Хранитель отнес его к стене, напомнив себе приладить потом эту перегородку наместо.

— А сапоги снимешь?

Когда Наклз одарил свою ученицу убийственным взглядом за такие просьбы, девушка смущенно улыбнулась.

— Пожалуйста? – практически взмолилась она.

Мысль романтического содержания мелькнула в голове Наклза, но он тут же ущипнул себя побольнее, и мысль улетучилась. Фыркнув, мол, так и быть, Хранитель с трудом стащил сапоги с ног Джули-Сью.

— Спи подольше! – велел он, уходя. – Пригодится.

Но ему уже не ответили.

— Ну и как после этого не спеть вам свадебный марш? Или хотя бы до алтаря не проводить?

Наклз еще не вышел обратно в гостиную, когда услышал эти слова. Отвратительное ощущение дежа-вю вчерашней ночи словно лезвием полоснуло по сознанию, и Хранитель на целое мгновение потерял контроль от ярости и в гостиную вылетел с полным намерением вышвырнуть Соника с острова, тем более, что солнце давно взошло и нечего было бояться зверя. Но когда он преодолел дверной проем и увидел перед собой косматое, клыкастое и когтистое создание, инстинкт самосохранения заставил его резко затормозить, так что Наклз едва не упал.

Соник даже дар речи потерял от такой реакции друга.

— Ты чего? – удивился ежик.

— Я?! – вскричал Наклз, вытаращив глаза на стоящего перед ним зверя. – Ты на себя посмотри! Ты должен быть прежним!

— Он снова столкнулся с теми тварями, – пояснил Тейлз, укладывая на столик под картой мира два восстановленных Изумруда Хаоса, а затем направился в кухню – выложить хлеб, который они приобрели в Чун-Нане. Правда, усилиями Чипа от девяти буханок осталось только пять. Зато они все еще были относительно свежими. Да, в Чун-Нане умели печь хлеб!

— И теперь я еще вот так могу! – гордо заявил Соник, продемонстрировав способность вытягивать руки далеко вперед. Но, как и Тейлз и Чип до этого, Наклз не выказал энтузиазма на этот счет.

— Наклз, ты можешь сказать, что чувствуешь? – к ним подошел Тейлз. – Твои ощущения что-нибудь говорят? Что с Соником происходит?

Хранитель удивленно взглянул на лисенка, не понимая, что он может почувствовать, но все же перевел взгляд на Соника и к чутью своему прислушался. И тут же отпрянул. Он не почувствовал ничего сверхплохого или какой-то мощной темной энергии, но совершенно точно то, что исходило сейчас от Соника, разительно отличалось от того, к чему Наклз привык. Раньше от ежика веяло неиссякаемой силой духа, его сердце виделось таким ярким, что такие эмпаты, как Хранители, читали его без труда. Сила духа никуда не делась, и сердце пылало столь же ярко, но все это было словно затянуто какой-то пеленой, тонкой гранью, отделяющей героя от зверя. Прорви эту грань, и героя не станет. При этом Наклз не ощущал самого зверя, но точно знал, что эта «пелена» появилась из-за него.

— Эй, что с тобой? – словно издалека до Наклза донесся голос Соника. Ежик был обеспокоен реакцией Хранителя и с нетерпением ждал, что же ему скажут.

— Ты должен перестать убивать этих тварей, Соник, – серьезно сказал ехидна. – Если хочешь оставаться собой, во имя Авроры, перестань прикасаться к ним!

— Хочешь сказать, мы можем его потерять?! – воскликнул Тейлз.

— Хуже, – заявил Наклз и опустил взгляд в пол, задумавшись о чем-то. – Больше вы без меня никуда не пойдете! Я буду с вами повсюду! И если те твари снова будут появляться, буду брать их на себя.

Тейлз похолодел. Наклз, вроде, не сказал ничего страшного, но смысл его слов был таков, что от охватившего лисенка страха за друга – за _лучшего друга_ – шерсть встала дыбом.

— Эй-эй, мне не нужны…

Но Соник не договорил. Началось очередное превращение. Только если боль от превращения в зверя уменьшилась, то обратный процесс причинял боли больше, чем прошлым утром. В этот раз кровоточили не только десны, но и пальцы – оттого, что исчезали когти.

— Это все совершенно нехорошо! Это _очень_ нехорошо! – наблюдая за процессом, произнес Наклз и посмотрел на карту. – Джули-Сью переведет для нас местонахождения остальных Храмов, а мы отправимся…

— В Холоску! – устало заявил Соник. Пошатываясь, он поднялся с пола, и направился к раковине в кухне, чтобы умыться. – Я хочу в Холоску!

— Ты можешь воспользоваться ванной, – сообщил Наклз, и ежик молча свернул в жилые помещения.

— Соник очень хотел в Холоску, – подал голос Чип. Хранитель уже успел забыть о присутствии этого зверька. Что же с ним все-таки не так? Наклз долго изучающе смотрел на Чипа, прежде, чем понять, наконец, что ему в зверьке не нравится. Он ничего от него не ощущал! Совершенно ничего, словно в том месте, где порхал на своих смешных крылышках зверек, вообще никого не было. Так не бывает. Хранители – эмпаты, Наклз должен чувствовать хотя бы какое-то присутствие. Но сейчас – ничего!

— Это совершенно неважно, куда хотел Соник! Становится очевидным, что твари эти ваши вылезают только по ночам. Значит, пора воспользоваться преимуществом вращения планеты вокруг оси. Можно перемещаться на запад так, чтобы все время оставаться в одном времени суток! Тейлз, Торнадо сможет нам это обеспечить?

— Скорее всего. Только я должен это рассчитать, – лисенок кивнул. Он был в восторге от того, что придумал Наклз. Только Сонику уже предлагали нечто подобное, и тот отмахнулся от идеи. Может быть, в этот раз он послушает.

— Наклз, – обратился Чип. Зверек был необычайно тихим. За эти три дня Хранитель привык, что от него столько же шума, сколько от Соника. – Ты, может быть, знаешь, кто я?

— Если бы знал – сказал! – отрезал ехидна, недовольный, что его пытаются втянуть в эту авантюру с памятью Чипа.

— Просто… Мне все больше кажется, что мой страх перед ехиднами связан не с «гастрономической опасностью».

Наклз невольно прислушался.

— Вчера в Чун-Нане я вдруг вспомнил, что вот это, – он указал на свой ошейник, – что это какой-то знак. И мой страх с этим связан.

Хранитель был удивлен таким словам. Если Чип верно истолковал обрывки своей памяти, то ехидны, возможно, действительно могли помочь ему. Но лично Наклз никогда прежде не видел никого подобного на Мобиусе, чтобы хотя бы начать предполагать происхождение этого зверька.

— Можно? – Наклз сжал кристаллик на ошейнике, давая понять, что хочет снять его. Чип повернулся к Хранителю спиной, приподняв меховой воротник у себя на шее, чтобы Наклз мог увидеть застежку. Сняв ошейник, ехидна бросил всего один взгляд на его блестящую поверхность, покрытую какими-то узорами, и тут же выронил, словно обжегся. Чип обеспокоенно дернулся в воздухе, испугавшись, что Наклз увидел в этом ошейнике что-то страшное.

— Что такое? – спросил Тейлз, вернувшись к ним с парой листов бумаги, на которых, очевидно, уже провел необходимые расчеты.

Наклз взял себя в руки и поднял ошейник Чипа. Теперь он держал его с благоговейным трепетом.

— Это… Это азбука Древнего Альбиона! – объявил он. Глаза Тейлза расширились от удивления, и все обернулись на лежащий на столе манускрипт.

— Но на Древнем Альбионе не умели обрабатывать металл! – воскликнул лисенок.

— А это изделие и не из той эпохи. Оно гораздо моложе. Этот металл – хром. А его месторождения обнаружили на Мобиусе только лет четыреста назад.

— И как раз на Альбионе, – кивнул Тейлз.

— Так… Кто же я? – пискнул Чип. Наклз вернул ошейник на шею зверька.

— Не знаю. Нужно будет потом прочитать, что тут у тебя написано! Но мне начинает казаться, что ты неспроста оказался рядом с Соником на побережье Апотоса!

— Это плохо? – Чип сжался от страха.

— Не знаю, – снова сказал Наклз и взглянул на книжные полки, которые в изобилии покрывали стены над диваном в углу. – Но я выясню!

Хранитель снял с полок несколько книг, разложил их вокруг себя на диване и принялся листать.


	16. Глава 15

_**Глава 15**_

— Ты, надеюсь, Джули-Сью не разбудил? – как можно более небрежно спросил Наклз, приземлившись на пол перед картой. Пока Соник отлеживался в ванной, Хранитель нашел в Холоске еще три Храма плюс к тому, что нашла ранее его ученица.

— И после этого ты будешь утверждать, что я _дразнюсь_? – от души рассмеялся ежик, но на всякий случай не стал подходить к ехидне слишком близко. К его удивлению, Наклз не обратил внимания на эти слова. – Нет, не разбудил. Спит.

— В Холоске есть четыре Храма. По крайней мере, на данном этапе. Раз ты хочешь туда, то туда и рванем. Если не повезет хотя бы с одним, то на обратном пути заглянем в Спагонию – там тоже есть храм. И запомни хорошенько: _ты_ этих тварей Геи больше пальцем не тронешь! Ясно?

— Ясно, – торжественно объявил ежик. И заметил Чипа и Тейлза, которые расположились на диване в окружении книг и хлебных крошек. У обоих был такой вид, словно им сообщили о гибели близкого родственника.

— На ошейнике Чипа я нашел слова на том же языке, что в манускрипте, – пояснил Наклз, проследив направления взгляда Соника. – Вот, пытаются что-нибудь отыскать.

— Так он, может, не случайно на том острове со мной оказался?

— Я тоже так подумал… Не нравится мне этот парень. Не-нра-вит-ся.

— У тебя просто нервное расстройство на фоне изумрудной недостаточности, – Соник кивнул на открытую дверь, откуда виднелся алтарь с погасшим Старшим Изумрудом, – и гормонального переизбытка, – кивнул в сторону прохода в жилые помещения дома. За что тут же получил по черепу. – Так и думал, что ты не смирился, – потирая ушибленную макушку, произнес он и показал ехидне язык.

— Между Хранителем и его учеником ничего не может быть – это закон! – заявил Наклз.

— Между Хранителем и его учеником – понятное дело. Это было очень странно! Другое дело – Хранитель и его _ученица_! – в этот раз ежик предусмотрительно отпрыгнул в сторону, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку.

Наклз тяжело вздохнул, отчаявшись втолковать другу, насколько сильно тот неправ.

— Тейлз, у тебя топлива до Холоски и обратно хватит? – погромче крикнул Хранитель. Он уже знал, что лисенок отсутствует, если увлечен чтением.

— Я больше никогда в жизни не возьму в руки издания Ехиднаполиса! – воскликнул Тейлз, отрываясь от книги. – Почему у нас, на поверхности, Древний Альбион – это такая радужная культура, где все были равны и процветали, хоть и не было у них многих излишеств цивилизации, а собственные потомки на Парящем Острове выставляют их дикарями и язычниками?

— Может быть, потому, что так оно и было? – фыркнул Наклз.

— Я привык думать об Альбионе, как о колыбели цивилизации!

— Колыбелью цивилизации он стал примерно через полторы тысячи лет после того, о чем ты сейчас читал.

Тейлз невольно взглянул на книгу, которую держал в руках. «Древний Альбион, том 2. 2900-2300 гг. до н.э.» – гласила обложка. Лисенок во все глаза уставился на Наклза.

— Ты больше такой литературы нигде не найдешь, кроме Парящего Острова. На поверхности, насколько я знаю, самая ранняя дата, упоминаемая с Древним Альбионом, – это 1500 год до нашей эры.

— Я и не обратил внимания, – благоговейно прошептал Тейлз. Культурное негодование мгновенно сменилось научным интересом. – Так что ты там говорил про Торнадо?

— Что у тебя с топливом? Хватит до Холоски и обратно? – терпеливо повторил Хранитель.

— До Холоски часов семь-восемь… Хватит. Там заправлюсь. Только… Подожди, почему Холоска?! Там же ночь будет глубокая, пока мы долетим! Мы же хотели оставаться в светлом времени суток! Да и Соник превратится у нас в самолете! Или ты предлагаешь _отсюда_ до _Холоски_ лететь через запад?!

— Нет, мы полетим через восток. Просто там целых четыре Храма. Если повезет, восстановим все оставшиеся Изумруды, и превращение Соника проблемой не будет!

— Дорога долгая. Нужно перекусить! – заявил Соник.

— Или с собой захватить! – согласился Тейлз, и все мгновенно ощутили пустые желудки. Бросили взгляд на кухню – от пяти буханок чун-нанского хлеба осталось три. Правильно, только Чип не пожаловался на голод и это он был окружен хлебными крошками.

— Когда мне страшно – я ем! – жалобно пискнул зверек в ответ на укоризненные взгляды друзей.

— Если из-за перевеса у меня топливо закончится раньше, чем мы долетим до Холоски, я впрягу тебя и заставлю сажать самолет! – пригрозил Тейлз, и все рассмеялись.

— Ты про Джули-Сью не забыл? Хоть записку девушке оставь! – предложил Соник, когда они с Наклзом строгали сандвичи в дорогу.

Хранитель даже чуть не полоснул ножом по пальцам: как только у этого неугомонного ежа язык повернулся такое ляпнуть?! Конечно, Наклз не забыл о Джули-Сью! Как такое вообще возможно?! Конечно, он собирался оставить ей сообщение! Их не будет больше суток! Джули-Сью никогда так надолго не оставалась одна!

— Разумеется, – кивнул Наклз, сосредоточенно нарезая огурец и представляя, что это нос Соника.


	17. Глава 16

_**Глава 16**_

— У тебя в самолете столько всего есть! Почему ты не догадался закрыть хотя бы пассажирское сиденье?! – недовольно крикнул Наклз, когда встречный ветер в очередной раз едва не вырвал книгу из его рук. Отчаявшись нормально почитать, он убрал томик «Древнего Альбиона» обратно в сумку.

— Я недавно думал об этом. Уже даже подобрал материал, – отозвался Тейлз. – Приближаемся к полярному кругу! Можно начать утепляться!

Тейлз и Наклз натянули припасенные заранее шапки – в доме ехидны их обнаружился целый ящик, – а Чипа закутали в шарф. Только Соник не стал утепляться. При передвижении на восток темнело быстро, скоро он должен был превратиться и был уверен, что густая шерсть зверя поможет ему не мерзнуть.

— Почему, интересно, такое количество Храмов сосредоточено в одном месте? – стуча зубами, произнес Соник.

— Наверное, потому, что это _Холоска_, – бросил Наклз. – Забытая всеми ледяная пустошь – кому придет в голову туда идти что-то искать?

— Нам, – пролепетал Чип. От тепла в шерстяном шарфе, который был в несколько витков обернут вокруг него, зверька разморило, и теперь он был готов уснуть прямо под свист ледяного ветра, который к тому же начал бросать навстречу летящему самолету хлопья снега. Далеко на горизонте зависли тяжелые серые тучи, так что солнца даже не было видно.

С того момента, как солнце начало стремительно клониться к западу, Наклз все время прислушивался к своим ощущениям по поводу Соника. И вот сейчас, когда дневное светило еще не скрылось за горизонтом, но тучи уже не пропускали его свет, Хранитель почувствовал, как мигнул огонь в сердце героя Мобиуса. И почувствовал так явственно, что на мгновение ему показалось, словно он видел этот огонь перед глазами.

А в следующий миг Соник начал превращаться. Боль его скрутила, но не причиняла тех страданий, как утром. Стиснув зубы, Соник смог перетерпеть и не издать ни звука. Когда превращение закончилось, Наклз обнаружил себя зажатым между ежиком и бортом.

— Такое впечатление, что я уже начинаю привыкать, – вздохнул Соник, глядя на свою когтистую лапу. И, увидев, что причиняет другу неудобства своими размерами, устроился на сиденье спиной к борту. Он оказался прав: густая шерсть зверя надежно защищала от холода. Раздался храп – это окончательно уснул Чип.

— Но ты помнишь, да? Твари Геи больше не твоя забота! – напомнил Наклз.

— Да, да, – без особого энтузиазма отозвался Соник, и Хранителю показалось, что глаза ежика на мгновение мигнули красными.

Вскоре Тейлзу и Наклзу пришлось закутаться в шарфы. Холоска находится почти на самом северном полюсе планеты. Как вообще можно было догадаться сюда отправиться? А тут, ведь, еще и люди живут!

Снег стал больно хлестать по щекам и глазам. Хорошо было только Тейлзу – на нем были очки – и Чипу, который устроился на полу у ног Соника и Наклза, и, соответственно, его не волновал даже ветер.

— Снижаемся! – сообщил Тейлз, и самолет взял влево и вниз.

— Вижу Храм! – крикнул Соник, указывая куда-то вниз.

— Я тоже, – отозвался лисенок и, повернув рычаг, сменил шасси на полозья, чтобы приземляться на снег.

Храм, который увидел с высоты Соник, находился в огромном кратере. Возможно, когда-то сюда упало какое-нибудь небесное тело. А теперь вся местность была больше похожа на причудливой формы огромный айсберг – все-все было покрыто льдом и снегом.

Тейлз так резко затормозил, что Соник вывалился из самолета, а Наклз больно впечатался носом в стенку перед собой. Здесь, далеко от неба, шел мягкий и пушистый снег, а ветра вовсе не было.

— Извините! – воскликнул Тейлз, спрыгнув на снег. Наклз с Чипом, завернутым в шарф и оттого не имеющим возможности летать, – следом. – Еще ни разу не приходилось садиться на лыжах. Да и темень такая…

Но Соник совершенно не возражал, что ему пришлось поваляться в снегу – в конце концов, именно за этим он сюда и рвался.

Вокруг было темно, хоть глаз коли. Может быть, где-то и висела луна, способная, отразившись ото льда, осветить местность не хуже солнца, но тучи, которыми было затянуто все небо от горизонта до горизонта, не давали ей этого сделать. Хорошо, что у Соника теперь было преимущество ночного зрения.

У одного из краев этого ледяного кратера ежик и увидел алтарь Храма Геи. Повертев головой, он снова нашел его и повел друзей за собой. Наклз передал Чипа в руки Тейлзу и пошел последним, все время настороженно глядя по сторонам. В Холоске сейчас самый разгар ночи, и у Храма должны появиться твари Геи. Хранитель сам отличался острым зрением и полностью доверял своим глазам.

Но до алтаря они дошли, не встретив ни одного из этих черных существ.

— Вот почему их здесь нет, – вздохнул Соник, когда вложил Изумруд в лунку на каменном алтаре и ничего не произошло. – Храм недействующий!

— Точно? – спросил Наклз.

— В прошлый раз я минуты две ждал, пока сработает. Но тогда я и ощущал, что сработает. Сейчас я не чувствую ничего!

— Ты еще и чувствуешь действующие Храмы?! – вскричал Хранитель и зарычал в бессильной злобе. – Ты хоть что-нибудь делаешь, чтобы не быть таким?!

— А что прикажешь мне делать? – взвинтился в ответ Соник. – Дома сидеть, на спицах вязать?! – и он дернул Наклза за шарф.

— Тихо-тихо! – встрял Тейлз, опасаясь, что снова дойдет до рукопашной и на этот раз – до смертоубийства.

— С Парящего Острова ты меня не пускаешь – за простых обывателей опасаешься! – не унимался Соник. – Что, мне оставаться в твоем доме, пока вы по свету колесить будете? Пожалуйста! Только в таком случае за сохранность твоей подопечной я не ручаюсь!

— Если ты хоть пальцем Джули-Сью тронешь!..

Слишком поздно Наклз заметил, что уже не Соник с ним разговаривает. Когда Хранитель упомянул Джули-Сью, зверь перед ним плотоядно облизнулся. Красные глаза хищно блестели в темноте.

— Тейлз, уходи отсюда! – рявкнул Наклз, и зверь бросился на него. Тейлз вскрикнул и спасся в воздухе на своих двух хвостах.

Отскочив от первого броска, Хранитель поскользнулся, но устоял, однако потерял на этом драгоценное время, и зверь накрыл его, вдавив в снег своей тушей. Наклз уже знал, что бороться бесполезно – даже его силы не хватало, чтобы совладать со зверем. Воспользовавшись преимуществом скользкого снега, Наклз смог выбраться из-под зверя, когда тот приподнялся, чтобы нанести удар. В итоге острые клыки зверя воткнулись в лед, который находился под снегом, и застряли. Увидев это, Наклз мгновенно развернулся и, сложив руки в замок, огрел зверя по голове, так что тот ударился челюстью об лед. Это не привело к потере сознания, на что рассчитывал Хранитель, но зато вернулся Соник – глаза его вновь стали зелеными, острое зрение Наклза позволяло ему это увидеть.

Обнаружив себя в неприглядной позе в еще более неприглядной ситуации, Соник очень расстроился.

— Не шевелись, – велел Наклз и, схватив друга за руку, от души потянул. Ежик тоже уперся ногами, и вскоре совместными усилиями им удалось высвободить его из ледяного плена. Оба опрокинулись навзничь, да так и остались лежать, пытаясь отдышаться.

— У меня все зубы болят! – простонал Соник.

— Терпи, – ответил Наклз. Они старались не говорить о произошедшем открытым текстом.

— Да, ты не пожалел сил, – ежик зачерпнул снега и приложив к ноющим зубам – стало только хуже.

— Вы целы? – раздался голос Тейлза откуда-то очень издалека. Оглядевшись, Наклз и Соник увидели, что лисенок уже находился в самолете.

— Целы! – отозвался Соник. – Ты Изумруд забрал?

— Да!

— Тогда чешим отсюда!

Они поднялись и направились к Торнадо.


	18. Глава 17

_**Глава 17**_

— Ты опять выпустил зверя, да? – спросил Чип, кутаясь в свой шарф. Наклз злобно зыркнул на зверька: зачем нужно было задавать вопрос именно в такой формулировке?

— Не сдержался, – невесело отозвался Соник. Но тут же расплылся в улыбке. – А ты был на высоте, Ужасный Красный! Жаль, Джули-Сью не видела, как ты ее защищал!

— Отвяжись! – рявкнул Наклз.

— Ну давай, давай, сознавайся! Сейчас тебе деваться некуда – только за борт!

— С удовольствием кинусь за борт, лишь бы подальше от тебя!

— И оставишь _меня_ наедине с пилотом?

— Ты сам понял, что сейчас ляпнул?

— От темы не уходи!

— Отстань!

— Слушай, серьезно: ты с ней уже сколько? Месяца три?

— Семь.

— О! Семь! И что, вот ну нисколечко не запал?

Впервые за эту безумную поездку Наклз был рад, что прозябает в холоде: его замерзшие щеки и так были красными, и не было заметно, как он покраснел оттого, _каким_ был ответ на вопрос Соника.

— Между наставником и учеником ничего не может быть – это закон!

— Это я уже слышал.

— А что толку говорить что-то еще, если все, что выходит за рамки этой фразы, есть нарушение закона?!

— Так, значит, признаешь?! – довольный собой, вскричал Соник, от нахлынувших эмоций едва не устроив самолету крен.

— Потише там! – недовольно рявкнул Тейлз.

— А смысл? – Хранитель вздохнул. Он не был прилежным членом Братства, ему ничего не стоило оспорить или вовсе проигнорировать решения предков, но законы Хранителей он не нарушал никогда. И _этот_ не нарушит, даже если это обречет его на вечное одиночество.

— Смысл? – Соник расхохотался. – Это, что, так сложно?

Наклз удивленно взглянул на друга, и в этот момент Тейлз снова начал снижение. Тучи расступились, даже здесь, высоко в небе, исчез шквальный ветер и прекратился снег. Тонкий серп луны висел над горизонтом ледяной пустыни, в которой еще три дня назад стоял город.

Холоска занимала очень обширную территорию. Это был город, основанный любителями классической старины. Здесь не было высотных зданий, дорог или других признаков прогресса. Все постройки являли собой яранги или иглу – и теперь ничего этого не осталось. Ударная волна смела все. Неужели она действительно прошла по всей планете?

— Даже и спросить будет не у кого, – горько заметил Чип.

— Не то, чтобы в четыре часа утра нам кто-нибудь бы ответил, – фыркнул Наклз.

— Кажется, еще один Храм! – Тейлз свернул вправо, и Соник и Наклз увидели несколько ледяных пик, возвышающихся над поверхностью метров на сто-сто пятьдесят. Судя по обломкам, громоздящимся вокруг, эти пики – малая часть того, что здесь было до ударной волны.

— Это что, все, что осталось от Ледяного Леса?! – воскликнул Наклз.

— Вон там! – крикнул Соник, указывая на самую высокую из пик. Его зрение позволило ему увидеть в самой вершине пики лунку для Изумруда Хаоса.

— Вот ведь кому-то делать было нечего! – воскликнул Наклз.

— Я могу подлететь достаточно близко! – сообщил Тейлз.

— А я вложу Изумруд в лунку! – закончил Соник. – Это наш Храм, я чувствую!

Лисенок не смог бы подвести самолет на нужное расстояние – пика находилась в гуще своих сестер, хоть и высилась над ними. Но благодаря новым способностям Соника растягивать свои руки, они могли попытать счастья в этом Храме, не приземляясь.

Взяв один из Изумрудов, Соник перебрался через Наклза и вылез на самый край крыла самолета. Крепко вцепившись в крыло одной рукой, во второй ежик сжал Изумруд, готовый вложить его в лунку, когда ледяная пика будет достаточно близко.

— Пристегнитесь! – велел Тейлз. Наклз и Чип незамедлительно послушались. Лисенок зашел еще на круг, чтобы поудобней прицелиться, и, подлетая, начал давать все больший крен на правый борт. Когда они пролетали четко над нужной пикой, Тейлз повернул самолет так, что крылья его оказались перпендикулярны земле. Соник держался крепко и действовал быстро, так что даже не начал соскальзывать с крыла, когда, вытянув руку вниз, вложил кристалл в лунку. Как только это произошло, Тейлз заложил вираж и выровнял самолет.

Наклз и Чип, которому сумасшедший трюк по вкусу не пришелся, обернулись, чтобы увидеть, как по полупрозрачной ледяной пике поднимается струйка яркого синего света.

— Есть! – воскликнул Соник. Через мгновение свет зажег Изумруд и вырвался в небо, растапливая ледяную пику.

— Ух ты! – пролепетал Чип, выпутываясь из своего шарфа. Кристаллик у него на ошейнике ярко горел и, казалось, буквально тянул его к столбу синего света.

— Эй! – позвал Наклз, но зверек не отреагировал. Он уже почти оказался на хвосте самолета, когда прямо перед его носом со скоростью ветра просвистело нечто, едва не сбив. Наклз схватил Чипа за крылышки и вернул на сиденье. Кристаллик все еще мерцал, но потух одновременно со столбом света. И Чип мгновенно пришел в себя.

— Наклз! – раздался отчаянный крик Тейлза, и Хранитель огляделся.

Их окружали парящие в воздухе черные существа, похожие на гигантских ос. Даже ярко-лиловые узоры на их телах напоминали полоски на брюшках этих насекомых.

Не мешкая ни минуты, Наклз сбросил шапку и шарф, вылез из самолета и набросился на летающих тварей – благо, сам летал не хуже них. Но они ловко отклонялись от любого его удара и при этом не выпускали самолета из центра своего кольца. Наклз нападал, но безрезультатно. При этом сами твари не атаковали ни разу. Вскоре Хранитель заметил, что они смыкают кольцо.

— Да чтоб вас! – взревел он и, оттолкнувшись от борта самолета, сумел зацепить своими шипами одну из тварей. Та почти жалобно пискнула и исчезла, не рассыпалась лиловыми искрами, а просто исчезла!

С оставшимися тварями такой удачи не было. Краем глаза Наклз заметил, что солнце уже показалось из-за горизонта, и тут раздался хлопок. Хранитель обернулся и увидел, что это Соник одним ударом прихлопнул сразу троих.

— Ты что делаешь?! – вскричал Наклз.

— Я заметил, что от меня они не пытаются уклониться! – ответил ежик и, к ужасу своих друзей, раскрутился волчком, растянув руки так, что доставал до каждой твари, и за пару оборотов уничтожил всех.

— Когда в моих силах что-то сделать, я это делаю, вы же знаете! – словно оправдывая свои действия, объявил Соник, когда лиловые искры впитались в его шерсть.

— Ты соображаешь, что творишь?! – грозно потребовал Наклз, осознавая, впрочем, что читать нотации бесполезно.

— Да, – ответил Соник таким тоном, что стало ясно: он и рад бы следовать указаниям друзей, но выбора у него нет.

— Они тебе поддаются, а ты и рад! – продолжил Хранитель. – Неужели не видишь: это _они_ тебя в зверя превращают! Из-за них ты…

— Наклз! – перебил Соник, устраиваясь снова на пассажирском сиденье. – Не думай, не тебе одному тошно из-за всего этого!

Ежик практически повторил слова Спектра, которые бестелесный предок сказал Наклзу два дня назад.

Чтобы остудить рвущуюся наружу ярость, ехидна отправился достать восстановленный Изумруд Хаоса. Когда он вернулся к самолету, кончики его дред были покрыты инеем.


	19. Глава 18

_**Глава 18**_

— Я так чувствую, что однажды ты просто перестанешь возвращаться в прежнюю форму! – недовольно пробубнил Наклз. Солнце уже было довольно высоко, а Соник все еще был в облике зверя. Друзья устроили себе завтрак прямо в небе. Тейлз сделал уже три круга над территорией Холоски и ее окрестностей, но еще двух Храмов видно не было.

— Давайте попробуем на воде! – Чип указал на водную гладь по левому борту, усеянную айсбергами и льдинами, и Тейлз, не дожидаясь чьего-либо согласия, повернул самолет.

— Видели когда-нибудь пещеру в айсберге? – воскликнул Соник. Все взглянули в ту сторону, куда смотрел ежик. И действительно: прямо посередине ледяной горы, которая возвышалась в стороне от других айсбергов, виднелось отверстие достаточно большое, что даже высокий Наклз смог бы войти, не нагибаясь.

— Приводняться Торнадо не может, – сразу сообщил Тейлз.

— Я один схожу, – Наклз вытащил из сумки потухший Изумруд. – Там же не должно быть этих тварей, уже день! – запихнув в рот остатки сандвича, Хранитель натянул шапку поглубже на лоб, завязал шарф узлом, чтобы не мешал полету, и спланировал вниз, тут же скрывшись в пещере.

Но буквально через минуту он вернулся в самолет.

— Когда-то там точно был Храм, – сообщил он. – Алтарь растаял, как и та пика ночью. Так что мимо. Зато смотрите-ка вон туда! – Наклз указал вперед. Соник даже привстал и облокотился на перегородку между пилотом и пассажирами, чтобы разглядеть, что же увидел Хранитель.

Самолет как раз подлетал к огромной льдине, в центре которой была приличных размеров дыра. Ее и имел в виду Наклз.

— И что там? – поинтересовался Чип, не замечая ничего особенного.

— Кажется, это вертикальный тоннель.

— Это просто прорубь.

Наклз удивленно взглянул на зверька, а затем перевел снова взгляд на льдину. Вода вокруг была очень темной, возможно, Чип принял темноту тоннеля за воду? Тейлз и Соник, судя по всему, разделяли мнение зверька.

— Да вы присмотритесь! Вода солнце отражает, а там – темно! – Хранитель был твердо намерен отстоять свою точку зрения.

— Льдина не качается на волнах! – заметил Тейлз. – Я попробую на ней приземлиться.

— Она же перевернется! – воскликнул Соник.

— Судя по всему, это не льдина, а островок, – возразил Наклз. – Я проверю.

Он спланировал вниз и обошел льдину по краю. Остановился и дал Тейлзу знак садиться.

— Мне нужно заправиться, – сообщил лисенок, когда Соник вылез из самолета. – Надеюсь, здесь поблизости уцелел хоть один гараж.

— Помнится, их было много вокруг Холоски! – заметил ежик.

— Было, – кивнул Тейлз и вздохнул, обернувшись на материк, где должен был находиться город.

— Покемона забери с собой! – велел Наклз, забрав завернутого в шарф Чипа из рук Соника и усадив его обратно в самолет.

— Но я с вами хочу! – воскликнул зверек.

— Исключено! – рявкнул Хранитель так, что Чип со страха зарылся поглубже в шарф. – Если вернетесь раньше нас, ждите здесь! Неизвестно, что там, внизу.

— А если вам понадобится помощь?

— Если _нам_ понадобится помощь, то вам двоим там точно делать нечего! – заявил Наклз. Тейлз с пониманием улыбнулся и начал разгонять самолет для взлета. Ехидна спрыгнул с крыла.

И в этот миг раздался самый настоящий вопль. Обернувшись, Наклз увидел, что Соник начал превращаться. Только, судя по всему, испытывал при этом страшную агонию. Даже Тейлз услышал крик друга сквозь шум двигателя и развернул самолет, чтобы увидеть, что происходит.

Соник упал на колени и весь сжался. Такой боли он не испытывал никогда в жизни! Каждая клеточка тела словно разрывалась на части, во рту застыл противный привкус крови, которая стекала по подбородку. Руки тоже оставляли на белом снегу кровавые следы. Боль сводила с ума. Соник кричал так, что начало казаться, словно собственный голос царапает горло. Холодный снег не приносил облегчения. Может быть, вода холоднее?..

С искренней жалостью глядя на друга, но понимая в то же время, что помочь ему ничем не сможет, Наклз уже отправился проверить спуск в тоннель, как вдруг заметил краем глаза движение. Повернувшись снова к Сонику, Хранитель был вынужден моментально сорваться с места, чтобы догнать друга: ежик определенно направлялся к воде!

— Ты что творишь?! – вскричал Наклз и, видя, что не догонит, прыгнул, повалив Соника.

— Я так не могу, – исступленно произнес ежик, тяжело дыша. Превращение завершилось и боль, похоже, отпустила.

— Да уж, с тобой не соскучишься! – ответил ехидна, удерживая друга. – Но в ледяной водице тебе точно не полегчает, поверь!

Они уселись на снег, и Соник утер кровь с подбородка. Наклз натянул ему на уши шапку.

— Ночью боль уменьшается, утром – усиливается, – заключил Соник. – Это точно из-за этих тварей. Только я все-таки совершенно не ощущаю изменений! При все при этом они должны как-то влиять на меня, но – нет!

— Ну, если забыть про твои растягивающиеся лапы и меняющуюся степень болевых ощущений, то, действительно, – нет! – усмехнулся Наклз.

— Знаешь, у этого зверя, в которого я превращаюсь… У него есть своя память. Это не просто откуда-то образовавшееся нечто, это разумное существо!

— И что еще ты забыл упомянуть?!

— Когда зверь на свободе, он запросто использует мои знания, но действует полностью самостоятельно…

— Т.е., это все-таки не ты? – перебил Наклз, не без облегчения улыбнувшись.

— Все-таки нет. А когда он отступает, я не могу до него достать…

— Когда он отступает? Хочешь сказать, не ты его вытесняешь?

— Не я. Он сам. Несколько раз меня громко звали по имени, а у него очень чувствительный слух – ему это не нравится, и он уходит. А в последний раз ты его больно об лед приложил. И… И он знает Чипа.

— ЧТО?! – вот оно! Вот оно! Не зря Наклзу этот покемон не нравится! Не зря!

— Может быть, пойдем уже вниз?

— Да, да…

Они подошли к тоннелю. Он был неглубоким и даже можно было разглядеть его дно.

— Я первый, – объявил Наклз и сиганул вниз. На середине пути он воткнул шипы на костяшках в стену, чтобы остановить падение, а затем снова прыгнул. Приземлился мягко.

— Ну? – позвал Соник.

— Спускайся. Только давай без «бомбочек», опасаюсь я за здешний пол! Прыгай аккуратно, я ловлю! – и наивно подставил руки. Конечно же, ежик в своем падении снес и Наклза.

Перед друзьями был круглый коридор, слабо освещенный дневным светом, пробивающимся сквозь полупрозрачный ледяной полоток и через тоннель. Соник пошел было вперед, но рухнул после первого же шага – пол был изо льда, как и все вокруг

— Я бы не стал прокладывать путь своими шипами, – произнес Наклз, присмотревшись: судя по всему, это не было природным образованием, вся конструкция была сделана изо льда, а сквозь стены, пол и потолок коридора можно было разглядеть окружающую его воду! И Наклз боялся, что если он начнет делать во льду дыры, то он рано или поздно потрескается полностью.

— Ты не зря опасаешься, – согласился Соник, и они принялись медленно и осторожно пробираться вперед, то и дело поскальзываясь.

— Определенно, Храм тут есть, – не дыша, произнес Наклз. – И если он не действует, я из Эггмена сделаю яичницу!

— По нему давно сковородка плачет! – добавил Соник.

— Так ты сказал, что твой зверь знает Чипа, – напомнил Хранитель.

— Мне так показалось, – последовал ответ. – В Апотосе Чип слышал, что зверь его как-то назвал. Но это произошло где-то на границе между зверем и мной, и я не помню ничего такого. А Чип сказал, что ему показалось, как его назвали «чипом». Вот оттуда к нему эта кличка и прилипла.

— Зверь его знает, на нем ошейник с надписями на том же языке, что в манускрипте, этот ошейник также связан с его страхом перед ехиднами, и он, судя по всему, реагирует на восстановленные Изумруды Хаоса…

— Реагирует на Изумруды?

— Ага. Как мотылек на огонь. Покемон, его ошейник, Гея, Изумруды, _ты_ – все это связано, печенкой чую! Но, что бы ни было, что, во имя Авроры, все это означает?!

— Ах, ты! – с досадой воскликнул Соник и остановился.

Перед ними лежали остатки растаявшего алтаря.


	20. Глава 19

_**Глава 19**_

Было очень грустно. Тейлза прождали долго, и Наклз, и Соник успели сильно замерзнуть. И теперь, хоть Чип и Тейлз отдали им свои шарфы для дополнительного утепления, оба то и дело чихали. Мало того, что простудились, так еще и лишь один-единственный Изумруд восстановили вместо предполагаемых четырех. Благо, теперь путь лежал на юг. Только легче от этого не становилось.

— Сколько, говоришь, Храмов в Спагонии? – прогнусавил Соник и чихнул. Тейлз предусмотрительно приобрел в месте своей заправки горячий чай в термосе, но и даже он уже остыл и совершенно не помогал простуде.

— Один, – прогнусавил в ответ Наклз.

— А в этом манускрипте нет более подробного описания, где и как искать? – спросил Тейлз. – Мы тратим много времени на одни только поиски на местах!

— Если и есть, то перевод будет нескоро, – вздохнул Хранитель и от души чихнул. – Тейлз, ты же знаешь Спагонию, так? Есть соображения?

Лисенок долго не отвечал.

— Есть одно, – наконец, сказал он. – Помните башню с часами рядом с историческим музеем? В ней есть один лестничный пролет, который длиннее, чем все остальные. Причем, намно-о-ого длиннее. Возможно, это наш Храм.

— Башня рухнула четыре дня назад, – вспомнил Чип.

— Во всем здании, которое примыкает к башне с часами, такая система подъемов и спусков, что подъем в саму башню в итоге начинается глубоко под землей. Кстати, если я правильно помню, то этот длинный пролет как раз при выходе на поверхность. Храмы эти должны быть достаточно древними… Во всяком случае, Ледяной Лес в Холоске точно старше тысячи лет. Башня в Спагонии стоит всего лет семьсот…

— Но она вполне могла быть построена _на_ Храме, который находится _под_ землей! – закончил Соник и широко улыбнулся.

— Отлично! – возликовал Наклз, и они с Соником одновременно чихнули.

По мере приближения к Спагонии становилось все теплее, но и Наклз, и Соник рискнули снять только шапки. Простуда расцвела в полной мере, и теперь оба, кроме всего прочего, ощущали еще и жар. Только этого для полного счастья и не хватало!

Когда Тейлз посадил самолет на широкой поляне прямо за городом, Наклз и Соник уже чихали, не переставая. Так что заботливый лисенок отправил их на поиски больницы или хотя бы аптеки, а сам вместе с Чипом, несмотря на яростные протесты Наклза, пошел к бывшей башне с часами.

С тех пор, как они были в Спагонии в последний раз, здесь успели разгрести большинство завалов, и сейчас строительная техника занималась восстановлением пострадавших от ударной волны зданий. Некоторые нуждались лишь в замене окон и дверей и уже стояли, готовые принимать жильцов и работников. К счастью, первая же попавшаяся Сонику и Наклзу больница была одним из таких зданий.

Тейлз и Чип долго пытались увидеть, как бы им попасть внутрь башни с земли. Но она обрушилась сильно, завалив все возможные подходы. В итоге они вынуждены были проникать в башню с воздуха. Все лестницы внутри оставались целы, насколько это возможно, кроме той, о которой говорил Тейлз. Стена, к которой крепилась эта лестница, была покрыта большими трещинами, хотя находилась в земле и, по идее, не должна была пострадать.

— В Апотосе тоже так было! – вспомнил Чип. – От белой стены Храма откалывались куски скалы, словно Храм хотел выбраться наружу!

— Я помню, – кивнул Тейлз. – Видимо, здесь то же самое.

Он поднял голову. Хоть башня и рухнула, уцелевшие части еще были довольно высокими. И лисенок опасался делать дыры в стенах в такой нестабильной конструкции. Тем более, что сам он не сможет оставить в толстом камне даже вмятины.

— Здесь нужен Наклз, – вздохнул лисенок.

— Можно подождать, – воодушевленно объявил зверек, ничуть не расстроившись, и в этот момент одна из трещин в стене увеличилась. И продолжила увеличиваться, когда Тейлз это заметил. Мгновенно поняв, что произойдет дальше, лисенок схватил Чипа и улетел подальше от стены, которая раскрошилась практически следом. Перед друзьями открылся круглый земляной проход. Оттуда веяло холодом и то и дело раздавался жуткий свист.

Чип и Тейлз переглянулись.

— Мне там не нравится, – пискнул зверек и нервно сглотнул.

— _Надо_ идти, – Тейлз сделал глубокий вдох и сделал первый шаг.

— Там темно и страшно! – продолжал скулить Чип.

— Но _надо_!

— А вдруг там те черные создания?

— Они ночные! Сейчас – разгар утра!

Чем глубже они проходили в тоннель, тем тяжелее становилось дышать и тем сильнее был свист. И когда Тейлз уже готов был повернуть назад от духоты, впереди вдруг замаячил тусклый свет. Не помня себя от радости, лисенок рванул вперед, и вскоре уперся в стенку тоннеля – дальше он вел вертикально вверх. Не было ни лестницы, ни хотя бы какой-нибудь веревки, по которой можно было бы подняться. Как хорошо, что и Тейлз, и Чип умели летать! Оказавшись наверху, они с наслаждением вдохнули свежий воздух. Они все еще находились под землей, но в потолке небольшой пещерки было отверстие – очевидно, воздуховод и источник света, а также жуткого свиста, который сопровождал их всю дорогу. У друзей отлегло от сердца. Интересно, в каком месте Спагонии находится это отверстие?

Оглядевшись, они обнаружили алтарь.

— Ур-ра! – воскликнул Чип. Они не зря мучались в этом тоннеле!

Тейлз достал из сумки Изумруд и вложил в лунку на алтаре. Щели между комьями земли, из которых был сложен алтарь, загорелись красным светом.

— Тейлз, – обеспокоенно позвал зверек, и в следующий миг им пришлось нырять вниз по вертикальному тоннелю, ибо в этот раз столбу света, который зажег Изумруд, не было выхода наверх. Красный свет накрыл друзей, не причинив вреда, но даже сквозь закрытые веки глаза их заболели от такой яркости.

— Повезло! – с облегчением выдохнул Тейлз, когда свет прошел. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что Чипа нет рядом. – Эй! – позвал он, но ответа не получил. Поднял голову и увидел, как зверек летит вверх. Догнал. – Ты чего?

Глаза Чипа незряче глядели в одну точку – на восстановленный Изумруд Хаоса, зрачки были сужены до предела, а кристалл на ошейнике мерцал красным. Тейлз не стал преграждать зверьку путь и позволил дотронуться до Изумруда.

— Злой Рок зовет, – пробормотал Чип, и Изумруд вдруг замигал, словно отвечая. – Я для Геи…

Эта последняя фраза Тейлзу очень не понравилась.

— ЧИП! – крикнул лисенок, и зверек отдернул руку от Изумруда, а кристаллик на ошейнике перестал мерцать. Чип пришел в себя.

— Тейлз, я, – несчастный весь затрясся, а его глаза наполнились слезами. – Я что-то вспомнил, но я…я… Я не должен здесь быть!

— В каком смысле? – удивился Тейлз, убирая красный Изумруд Хаоса в сумку.

— Меня не должно здесь быть! – повторил Чип, и слезы потекли по его щекам. – Я не помню… Я не знаю… Но я не должен жить!

— Эй, ты чего? – лисенок похолодел от таких заявлений. Что это еще за новости?

— Не я должен быть жив! – продолжал убиваться зверек. – Не я! Я не знаю…

— Так, тихо! Успокойся! – Тейлз схватил его обеими руками. – Мы все выясним! Пойдем, вернемся на Остров! Подумай, что ты вспомнил и почему ты так расстроился. У Наклза много книг, он найдет что-нибудь в них!

Чип посмотрел на друга своими огромными глазами, и столько в них отразилось горя, что лисенок сам чуть не расплакался.


	21. Глава 20

_**Глава 20 **_

Когда Тейлз с Чипом в охапку выбрался из башни, Соник и Наклз уже ждали на поверхности. Глаза Соника были красными и влажными от непрекращающегося чихания. Наклз же снял свой шарф и выглядел гораздо более здоровым.

— И как? – первым спросил Тейлз.

— Жить будем! – прогнусавил Соник.

— Против лома нет приема – пара уколов, и лично со мной все в порядке! – заявил Наклз. Да, голос у него звучал гораздо более бодро и, судя по всему, нос не был заложен. – А что у вас? – ехидна удивленно взглянул на Чипа, который с отсутствующим видом и мокрым от слез лицом болтался в руках Тейлза.

— Один Изумруд, – ответил лисенок. Вздохнул. – И целая история…

— Приятель, что с тобой? – заботливо поинтересовался Соник, присев на корточки перед Чипом. Но зверек находился в таком отчаянии, что не смог даже рот открыть, чтобы ответить.

— Надо вернуться на Парящий Остров и еще поискать в твоих книжках про Древний Альбион, – сказал Тейлз, глядя на Наклза. – Чип дотронулся до восстановленного Изумруда и что-то вспомнил. Говорит, что не должен жить…

— Вот это номер! – присвистнул Соник. Он потрепал Чипа по голове. – Не волнуйся! Я же обещал тебе помочь! Никто тебя и пальцем не тронет! – и подмигнул. Но зверек лишь горько вздохнул.

Заходя на посадку над руинами древнего города, друзья увидели как из дома Хранителя выбежала Джули-Сью. Наклз обрадовался было, что его встречают, но тут же передумал, когда получил сначала по голове, потом по челюсти и напоследок по шее от своей адски злой ученицы.

— БРОСИЛИ МЕНЯ ОДНУ! – бесновалась девушка, удовлетворившись увечьями своего наставника и переключившись на Соника. Ежик как раз неудачно чихнул и не успел увернуться, так что удары посыпались и на него. – ПРОСЫПАЮСЬ – ВСЯ БОЛЬНАЯ, А ВОКРУГ НИКОГО НЕТ! ВАС ДВА ДНЯ НЕ БЫЛО! ЧТО Я ДОЛЖНА БЫЛА ДУМАТЬ?!

— Я же оставил тебе записку! – проскулил Наклз, пытаясь спастись под хвостом самолета. Тейлз и Чип предусмотрительно не стали пока высаживаться.

— КАЛЯКИ В КОМПЬЮТЕРЕ?! – слова Наклза только разозлили Джули-Сью еще больше. – ПРЕЛЕСТЬ-ТО КАКАЯ! НАУЧИСЬ СНАЧАЛА ИМ ПОЛЬЗОВАТЬСЯ!

— Девочка, успокойтесь! – воскликнул Соник. В этот раз он смог блокировать удары, и Джули-Сью застыла в его руках, тяжело дыша. – Мы вам два Изумруда принесли.

— ВАС НЕ БЫЛО ДВА ДНЯ, А ВСЕ, ЧТО ВЫ ПРИНЕСЛИ – ЭТО ДВЕ СТЕКЛЯШКИ?!

— А сколько ты хотела? – фыркнул Наклз, вылезая из-под самолета. – Два из четырех – вполне себе улов!

— И Чип что-то еще вспомнил, – добавил Соник, отпуская девушку.

Джули-Сью подняла взгляд на зверька, который все еще опасался вылезать из самолета.

— И что же? – она приветливо улыбнулась. Ярости как не бывало.

— Только плохое, – вздохнул Чип. Соник снова громко чихнул.

— Вас где носило? – удивленно спросила Джули-Сью.

— В Холоске, – последовал ответ.

— Вы забыли упомянуть, что кроме Изумрудов привезли еще и простуду!

— Только Соник! Я уже подлечился!

— Я С ВАШИМИ СОПЛИВЫМИ НОСАМИ ВОЗИТЬСЯ НЕ БУДУ! – рявкнула девушка.

— Тихи, тихо! Никто и не просит! – грозно заявил Наклз, так что ученица его невольно отступила на шаг. И тут же сообразила, что перегнула палку, выплеснув накопившийся гнев.

— Так…эм… Что там ты вспомнил, Чип? – пролепетала Джули-Сью. Заставить себя извиниться она попросту не могла.

— Он все время повторяет «Я для Геи», – ответил за зверька Тейлз, и они выбрались из самолета.

— Злой Рок зовет, – произнес Чип. – Не я должен быть жив…

Услышав все это, Джули-Сью нахмурилась, словно что-то вспоминая. Друзья ждали.

— Не может быть! – воскликнула девушка через пару минут. В ужасе взглянув на Чипа, она убежала в дом.

— Ты что-то знаешь? – спросил Соник. Когда он вошел, Джули-Сью стояла у дивана и листала один из томов «Древнего Альбиона». Не ответив, она отбросила книжку и достала с полки следующий том. Но и там не нашла того, что надо.

— Кто-то взял третий? – Джули-Сью взглянула на Наклза. Хранитель влез в сумку Тейлза и достал оттуда книжку, которую так и не смог почитать в дороге.

— Что ты ищешь? – более требовательно спросил Соник.

— Я очень люблю историю. И мне было очень удивительно, что такая колыбель цивилизации, как Альбион, могли быть когда-то варварами в самом ужасном смысле этого слова. (— Как и мне, – кивнул Тейлз.) Поэтому, – Джули-Сью принялась листать третий том, – некоторые вещи просто запали мне в сознание.

Она долго перелистывала страницы. Чип с нетерпением порхал рядом, с надеждой глядя на книгу. Наконец, Джули-Сью остановилась.

— «Злой Рок зовет, я для него. Я для всего, что нуждается во мне», – зачитала она, с жалостью взглянула на зверька и развернула книжку, чтобы все видели. В центре страницы была помещена цветная фотография хорошо сохранившегося амулета – точно такого же, как на шее Чипа, но полностью сделанного из серого камня. Все похолодели. – Ты – чипчап, жертвенный зверек. Слова, которые ты повторяешь, – ритуальные речи, которые жертва должна произнести перед жертвоприношением. А ехидны были на Древнем Альбионе жрецами, и твой страх перед нами, наверное, заложен в генетической памяти. Твой амулет сделан, конечно, сравнительно недавно, и, возможно, ты последний из своего вида.

Услышав это все, Чип опустился на пол и тихо заплакал. У него был шок, ясное дело. Джули-Сью отдала книжку Наклзу, подняла зверька и села с ним на диван, устроив его у себя на коленях и легонько поглаживая по спине.

— Не я должен жить… Я не должен жить, – скулил Чип сквозь слезы.

Наклз внимательно изучил страницы.

— Этот амулет одевают уже _после_ жертвоприношения! – сообщил он так, чтобы его слышали только Соник и Тейлз.

— Может ли быть, что он выжил? – удивился Тейлз.

— Вряд ли, – Хранитель показал на строчки в книге, где описывался жестокий ритуал.

— Но на нем ни царапины! – в ужасе прошептал Соник.

— Не зря он мне не нравился, – Наклз захлопнул книгу. – Только я не о том думал. Вот почему я не ощущаю от него ничего: _он не должен быть жив_.

— Значит, он действительно связан с Геей?

— Только как?

— Ответ найдем только в манускрипте. Моська! – позвал Наклз, и Джули-Сью, заботливо уложив несчастного зверька в уголке дивана, подошла к Хранителю. – Как успехи с переводом?

— Никак, – ответила она, скрестив руки на груди. – Вторую статью я, вроде, перевела, а дальше – про Старший Изумруд – перестало получаться. Что-то переводится, но бóльшая часть текста не имеет никакого смысла. Профессор определенно допустил ошибку, а я даже не имею понятия, где…

— А Храмы?

— И Храмы встали. Я еще два расшифровала, но и то не уверена, правильно ли перевела… Остался тот, который «где встретились два моря». А с остальными получается какая-то бессмыслица, а, ведь, это еще и ребусы…

— Тогда придется пытать счастья с теми, которые уже есть, – заключил Наклз. – В Холоске два Храма не действуют. Всего их было семь.

— Вероятность того, что среди всего этого, – Тейлз обвел рукой карту мира, на которой было отмечено достаточно Храмов, – мы наткнемся на оставшиеся пять – очень невелика.

— Проблема только в том, что вы простужены! – хмыкнула Джули-Сью. – Как вы видите, те Храмы, в которых вы еще не были, находятся за экватором. Не рекомендую менять время года в вашем состоянии!

— А говорила, не будешь возиться с нашими сопливыми носами! – фыркнул Соник. Девушка бросила на него убийственный взгляд. И тут же отпрянула: из глаз Соника на нее смотрел зверь! В неверном свете лампы красные глаза, казалось, были налиты кровью. Солнце еще даже не добралось до горизонта! Впрочем, на Парящий Остров его лучи уже не попадали. И Соник начал превращаться!

Но в этот раз он практически ничего не чувствовал – лишь неприятные ощущения в деснах и пальцах. Превращение завершилось быстро, но красные глаза зверя не исчезли!


	22. Глава 21

_**Глава 21**_

Среагировав мгновенно, Наклз с разбегу выпихнул зверя на улицу, вылетев вместе с ним. Теперь он знал, как вернуть Соника, и мешкать не стал. Крепко вцепившись в гриву зверя, Хранитель поднял его высоко в небо, планируя сбросить вниз, чтобы он ударился побольней. Но зверь не стал ждать, пока его уронят. Схватив Наклза своими огромными лапами, он с легкостью перебросил ехидну через себя. Но Хранитель и не думал ослаблять свою хватку, как что оба закувыркались в воздухе.

Преимущество Наклза было в том, что он _умел_ летать, так что в какой-то момент, используя инерцию вращения, он попросту запустил зверя в самостоятельный полет. Сила броска была достаточной, чтобы выбросить зверя с острова. Но он сумел принять в воздухе вертикальное положение и закрутился волчком, раскинув лапы в стороны. И слишком поздно Наклз заметил, что этот безумный волчок находился от него на расстоянии растянутой лапы зверя. Удар бешеной силы накрыл Хранителя, и тот полетел вниз. К счастью, Тейлз смог вовремя его поймать.

— С ума сошел?! – вскричал Наклз, придя в себя после удара. – Тейлз, не вмешивайся! Он же тобой закусит!

— А тобой – нет? – горько усмехнулся лисенок и выпустил руки Хранителя.

Зверь успел скрыться где-то в лесу, который окружал алтарь Старшего Изумруда.

— Ехиднаполис в той стороне! – забеспокоился Тейлз.

— Нет. Он вернется сюда.

И словно в ответ на слова Наклза, из леса донесся страшный рев. А еще через пару мгновений из-за деревьев вырвался зверь. На четырех лапах он перемещался не медленней Соника!

— Дуй в дом – и не высовываться! – скомандовал Наклз. Тейлз улетел к крыльцу, но в дом заходиться не стал. Хранителю могла понадобиться помощь!

Зверь несся на Наклза, широко разинув пасть с полной готовностью разорвать ехидну на куски. Хранитель приготовился встретить эти огромные клыки кулаками, но тут зверь вдруг издал странный хрюкающий звук, споткнулся и упал, по инерции проскользив по траве почти к самым ногам Наклза. Пытаясь подняться, он то и дело фыркал и тряс головой, пока в какой-то момент не плюхнулся обратно землю и не заскулил.

Наклз и Тейлз озадаченно переглянулись. Зверь снова фыркнул.

— Соник простужен! – возликовал лисенок.

— И зверь, видимо, не понимает, что происходит! – Хранитель разве что не захохотал.

— Вам повезло! – зверь поднял голову и чихнул. Его глаза были зелеными. – Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь?! С какого перепуга ты на меня полез?! Докричаться не пытался?! Зверь сильней с каждым разом! Порвет тебя – и не заметит!

— В таком случае, «повезло» – слабо сказано, – лишь отмахнулся Наклз. – Я не смог устоять перед соблазном вышвырнуть тебя с Острова.

Соник утер лапой нос и поднялся.

— В таком случае, не жалуйся, если однажды не досчитаешься головы!

— Тише, вы! – рявкнула вышедшая на крыльцо Джули-Сью. – Чип уснул!

Вспомнив о несчастном зверьке, все грустно вздохнули.

— Нужно что-то дальше решать, – сказал Соник и снова чихнул. – Куда идти, если за экватор нас не пускают? – и подмигнул Джули-Сью.

— Можешь и за экватор полезть, мне-то что?! – взвинтилась девушка. – Вернешься с воспалением легких – не моя проблема!

— Я могу один скататься, – вставил Тейлз.

— Чтобы тебя те твари скушали, да? – усмехнулся Наклз.

— Я не заметил, чтобы они были сильно агрессивными.

— В Апотосе тоже не заметил? – напомнил Соник. Тейлз уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но ежик был прав, и возражения пришлось отложить.

— Но ты не уверена в последних точках, а больше ничего нет! Моська, мы вынуждены отправиться куда-нибудь в пустыню!

— Есть еще «где встретились два моря», – возразила Джули-Сью.

— И ты знаешь, где это?!

— Нас тут четверо! Давайте подумаем! Или можете ждать, пока пройдет простуда!

— Я вообще-то здоров!

— От двух уколов здоров не станешь!

— Не знал, что профессор Маринади учил тебя медицине!

— Меня учил _Атаир_!

— Кто это – Атаир? – этим вопросом Тейлз попытался разнять новый спор двух Хранителей.

— ПРЕДОК! – одновременно рявкнули Наклз и Джули-Сью, так что попытка не удалась. Соник с Тейлзом лишь отошли на пару шагов, чтобы не мешать.

— Тогда, может, ты меня и полечишь?!

— Больно надо!

— Мне сформулировать официальный приказ?!

— Надо будет пожаловаться Атаиру! Он меня заверил, что и тебя, и Лока, и Забра учил хорошо!

— _Меня_ Атаир не учил!

— И при чем же тут я?!

— Моська, не буди во мне зверя!

— А я не боюсь хомячков!

Зарычав от злости, Наклз вдруг замахнулся и почти ударил Джули-Сью! Соник увидел яркую лиловую ауру вокруг друга и, поняв, что происходит, бросился, чтобы остановить удар, но этого не понадобилось. Молодая Хранительница стояла с обезоруживающе спокойным лицом, словно вовсе не опасалась мощных кулаков своего наставника, но не это остановило Наклза. Шипы на его костяшках застыли в миллиметре от лица девушки, и он в ужасе отпрянул.

— Ты соображаешь, нет? – еле слышно произнес он и взглянул на свой кулак. – Почему ты не пыталась отклониться? Если бы я тебя ударил…

— Мне было бы больно, – отмахнулась Джули-Сью.

Наклз чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным. Как он мог позволить ярости взять над собой верх? Нет, это нормальное для него явление, но сейчас перед ним стояла _Джули-Сью_ – девушка, которую он должен защищать и оберегать, его ученица! Та, от кого он поклялся держать свои шипы подальше, едва не пострадала от них! Наклз готов был вырвать эти шипы с корнем из своих рук, лишь бы…

Резкая боль пронзила все тело Наклза, и он свалился на колени. Боль не была сильной, но ощущения были настолько противными, что Хранитель застонал.

— НАКЛЗ! – взвизгнула Джули-Сью.

— Я видел такое в Апотосе! – сказал Соник. – Это не он напал на тебя.

— Это я и так поняла! Что происходит?

— Гея, – коротко ответил ежик, и в следующий миг над телом Наклза образовалось черное существо с яркими лиловыми узорами – гигантская оса, как те, что напали на них в Холоске. А, ведь, верно! Наклз прикончил одну, но она не рассыпалась искрами, а исчезла! Видимо, вселилась в него!

Существо корчилось и ревело, пока окончательно не распалось на лиловые искры, которые тут же снова впитались в Соника.

Друзья обступили Хранителя, и Джули-Сью помогла ему подняться.

— Эта тварь…цепкая, – тяжело дыша, произнес Наклз.

— Ты знал, что она вселилась в тебя? – удивился Тейлз.

— Я это понял, когда попытался ударить Джули-Сью, – последовал ответ. Наклз выпрямился и сделал глубокий вдох. – Я никогда бы не смог ударить тебя, – он ласково посмотрел на свою ученицу. Даже в сгущающихся сумерках было видно, как она покраснела.

— Ты – эмпат, и тебе ничего не стоило отфильтровать эту тварь из собственного сознания! – догадался Соник. Наклз фыркнул невежественности выражений.

— Вроде того, – ответил он, не переставая глядеть на Джули-Сью. Девушка сделала робкий шаг в сторону своего наставника, Соник даже подумал, что она сейчас бросится Хранителю на шею, но она лишь протянула ему руку.

— Со мной сложно, – примирительным тоном сказала она.

— Со мной не легче, – отозвался Наклз, и они пожали друг другу руки.

— Я знаю, что такое «где встретились два моря»! – радостно объявил Тейлз.


	23. Глава 22

_**Глава 22**_

— Что бы мы без тебя делали, Тейлз? – за последние два часа Соник повторил эту фразу уже третий раз. И чихнул.

— Наверное, пришлось бы ждать, пока ты выздоровеешь, чтобы с чистой совестью отправиться за экватор! – бросил лисенок, который не очень любил, когда ему распевают дифирамбы. Наклз с Соником переглянулись и расхохотались.

— И чего Джули-Сью так разошлась? Ну слетали бы мы в пустыню или еще куда-нибудь – можно подумать, она об этом узнала бы!

— Узнала бы, когда ты бы слег с воспалением легких, – рявкнул Наклз, недовольный, что над его ученицей смеются. Смеются над ней – значит, смеются над ним.

— Или ты!

И они снова засмеялись. В этот раз от их смеха самолет качнуло.

— В конце-то концов! – разозлился Тейлз. – Хватит ржать!

Их путь лежал на Адабатские острова. Именно их Тейлз определил, как место, «где встретились два моря». Эти тропические острова находятся в сейсмически нестабильной зоне, и любознательный лисенок знал, что несколько тысяч лет назад на месте этих островов был сухопутный мост между двумя континентами; буквально тысячу лет назад этот сухопутный мост разошелся, образовав неширокое ущелье – можно считать, что «два моря встретились» еще тогда. Но сейсмическая активность региона продолжалась, и семьсот лет назад сухопутный мост почти полностью ушел под воду, и моря слились окончательно. Когда Тейлз представил друзьям свое объяснение, Наклз и Джули-Сью долго удивлялись, почему сами не смогли додуматься до этого.

Адабатские острова необитаемы, но самый большой из них, Тревожный Брег, является круглогодичным курортом, любимым всеми. Особой благосклонностью туристов пользуется скалистый Древний Град – крошечный островок, на который от Тревожного Брега можно добраться даже вплавь. И, добравшись, не пожалеешь: на каждом уступе, на каждой площадке скал этого острова сохранились следы древней цивилизации, которая, очевидно, поклонялась красоте. Изучить руины этой цивилизации считалось обязательным, если приезжаешь отдыхать на Адабатские острова.

С этих руин и было решено начать поиски Храма Геи.

По дороге Соник вернулся в свою прежнюю форму, но не провел в этом виде и трех часов, как снова стал зверем, т.к. часовые пояса неуклонно вели их к вечеру, и на Адабатских островах солнце уже начало садиться.

Тейлз смог найти полоску берега в Древнем Граде, скрытую со всех сторон скалами, где комфортно можно было приземлиться и оставить самолет без опаски.

— Мне нельзя подниматься наверх, – произнес Соник, едва ступил на белый песок. – Видели сколько там людей? А мы знаем, что даже ты не соперник зверю, – он посмотрел на Наклза.

— Но ты же его контролируешь?

— С большим трудом. Раньше я его не ощущал почти, а сейчас приходится еще и бороться за место в собственном сознании!

— Как мне нравится твоя привычка сообщать о самом главном, когда уже поздно! – пробубнил Наклз. – Впрочем, ладно, сиди здесь, – Хранитель оглядел скалы. – Сюда, вроде, пробраться нельзя, непрошенных гостей у тебя не будет…

— И с Торнадо тогда постарайся поосторожней, – словно сомневаясь, стоит ли это говорить, произнес Тейлз.

— Не волнуйся, – фыркнул Соник. – Если буду его разносить, то сделаю это нежно! – и широко улыбнулся, довольный своей шуткой.

— Я заметил пару мест, которые могут нам подойти, – Наклз вонзил свои шипы в скалу и стал перебираться наверх. Тейлз летел рядом.

Туристы были повсюду. Разных национальностей, разных рас, разных _видов_. Наклз даже разглядел нескольких представителей Темного Легиона.

— Давай им на оптику лучше не попадаться, – шепнул он Тейлзу. – Парящий Остров не в лучших отношениях с Темным Легионом. Лишний конфликт сейчас ни к чему.

И они свернули в другую сторону от парочки легионеров.

— Тейлз! – раздался голос. Друзья застыли на месте: только этого не хватало! Наклз бы предпочел вооруженный конфликт с Темным Легионом, чем встречу с _ним_!

Из толпы им навстречу вышел агент одной из многочисленных спецслужб этой неугомонной планеты.

— Шедоу! – удивленно воскликнул Тейлз. Наклз повременил с приветствием, ожидая появления вечной напарницы черного ежа – белой летучей мыши Руж. Но Шедоу был один.

— Чего тебе? – не слишком любезно поинтересовался Хранитель.

— Где Соник? – Шедоу огляделся, словно синий ежик обнаружится за ближайшей колонной. – Я хочу задать ему несколько вопросов.

— Ты расследуешь ударную волну, да? – догадался Тейлз.

— Да, – черный еж не стал отпираться. – Вы, судя по всему, тоже что-то знаете?

— Мы знаем _все_! – с вызовом объявил Наклз. – Но у нас на тебя нет времени!

— Где Соник? – повторил Шедоу.

— К нему сейчас лучше не подходить, – вздохнул Тейлз. – Честное слово!

— Целее будешь! – добавил Наклз. Шедоу эти слова не впечатлили.

— А как ты здесь оказался? – поинтересовался лисенок.

— На снимках со спутников видно, что только Адабатские острова не пострадали от ударной волны. Я думал, что здесь и стоит искать ответ. Но, видимо, ошибся. Все, что могло здесь пострадать, _уже_ пострадало от времени. Мне нужен Соник. Эми сказала…

— Эми тоже здесь?! – воскликнул Наклз. В сознании тут же образовалось нехорошее предчувствие.

— Я видел ее на Тревожном Бреге. Эми сказала, что Соник разыскивал Эггмена, который, по нашим данным, и стоит за всем этим.

— Откуда Эми знает, чем занимается Соник?! – Наклз вопросительно уставился на Тейлза, но тот лишь виновато улыбнулся.

— Так мне нужны ответы, Хранитель! – потребовал Шедоу. – Что известно Сонику? Что _вам_ известно?

— Я же сказал: у нас нет на тебя времени! – Наклз попытался обойти ежа, но тот преградил ему дорогу. Демонстративно упершись в него, Хранитель поднял на Шедоу полный злобы взгляд, в котором отчетливо читался молчаливый вопрос: тебе хук или апперкот?

— Я пойду! – Тейлз встрял в их игру в гляделки. – Я найду Храм, а ты расскажи Шедоу, что мы знаем! Может быть, его можно попросить помочь!

Наклз с минуту обдумывал слова лисенка.

— Я видел нечто, похожее на наш алтарь, в южной части – вон там! – не отрывая взгляда от ежа, Хранитель указал на почти полностью сохранившееся здание с колоннами. Крыша у него уже давно упала, но это не мешало ему быть единственным _стоящим_ зданием на острове.

— Откуда мне ждать удара в спину? – тихо и угрожающе произнес Наклз, когда Тейлз убежал в указанном направлении.

— Что?

— Где Руж? Не люблю, когда со мной играют в прятки!

К удивлению Наклза, Шедоу отошел на шаг и отвел взгляд.

— Стоит найти более спокойное место для разговора, – вместо ответа сказал он и ушел в толпу. Неодобрительно покачав головой, Хранитель последовал за ежом.


	24. Глава 23

_**Глава 23**_

— Руж временно отстранена от службы, – первым заговорил Шедоу.

Они вышли к краю скалы. Здесь было довольно высоко, так что туристы старались не приближаться. И можно было не опасаться любопытных ушей. Наклз даже смог разглядеть далеко справа берег, на котором они оставили Торнадо и Соника. Ежик развлекал себя тем, что бросал камешки в воду.

Наклз не ожидал, что Шедоу продолжит разговор со своей напарницы.

— О, преступная натура выползла на поверхность? – злорадно улыбнулся он. – Что она сделала?

Шедоу нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Руж ждет ребенка.

Ехидна ожидал чего угодно, но не такого! Его словно молотом по голове огрели, так что он даже не сразу сообразил, в чем тут вообще дело.

— Это _твой_ ребенок?! – воскликнул Наклз. Ответ на этот вопрос был нарисован у Шедоу на лице. Во имя Авроры, если ему так неудобно – или неприятно – говорить об этом, чего ж он позволил задавать вопросы? Отнекался бы, как он это умеет.

Когда черный еж уже открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, Наклз перебил его:

— Ладно, не важно! – сказал он, и Шедоу заметно расслабился. – У тебя были какие-то вопросы?

— Мне просто нужно знать, что происходит.

— Не происходит ничего хорошего, – Наклз вздохнул и присел на кусок обрушенной колонны. Шедоу устроился на камне напротив. – Эггмен высосал силу Изумрудов Хаоса, когда она была в Сонике, и использовал эту энергию, чтобы пробудить зверя тьмы, Гею. Я так понял, он выстрелил по планете с орбиты. Так что, как понимаешь, Мобиус еще легко отделался. Концентрированная энергия Хаоса могла попросту на куски планету разорвать!

Шедоу кивнул.

— Ударная волна образована выстрелом?

— Очевидно, да.

— Но происходит что-то более глобальное?

— О, даже ты не представляешь, насколько! Эггмен высосал всю энергию Изумрудов, до капли. Они погасли, а вместе с ними – Старший Изумруд.

— Они связаны?

— Всегда и навеки!

— Дальше.

— И что-то произошло с Соником. Он теперь по ночам превращается в зверя. А последние дня два – еще до наступления ночи. И утром не сразу превращается обратно.

— Он опасен?

Наклз смерил Шедоу взглядом.

— Нет, – ответил он.

— Лисенок говорил про Храм.

— Храм Геи. На Альбионе нашли манускрипт, в котором есть информация по Гее. К Эггмену попала часть перевода этого манускрипта, а мы теперь пытаемся сделать свой – чтобы понять, что происходит. Там говорится, что в этих Храмах можно восстановить Изумруды Хаоса. Пять уже у нас.

— Зачем Эггмену зверь тьмы?

— Что ему нужно кажется несущественным по сравнению с самой Геей. Но Эггмен, судя по всему, понятия не имеет, с чем связался!

— Чем я могу помочь? – с готовностью спросил Шедоу.

— Я, честно, не знаю. Разве что у тебя есть знания о языке Древнего Альбиона?

— Я знаю много языков. Нужно взглянуть на манускрипт, – еж с минуту задумчиво смотрел на Хранителя. – Я пока не буду ничего докладывать в штаб-квартиру. Твое Братство здесь явно замешено?

— Заинтересовано, – поправил Наклз.

— Потом ты должен будешь помочь мне отфильтровать информацию, которую твое Братство предпочтет сокрыть.

Наклз кивнул в знак благодарности. Обычно Шедоу всегда очень щепетильно относился к отчетам о своих расследованиях.

— Только без фокусов! – предупредил Хранитель.

— Без фокусов! – Шедоу вытянул вперед руку, на запястье которой носил коммуникатор, и так, чтобы Наклз видел, отключил его. Только огонек пеленгатора остался мигать.

Наклз смерил ежа взглядом и какое-то время они молчали.

— Так как же это так вышло с Руж? – не удержавшись, спросил Хранитель. Шедоу определенно ожидал этого вопроса.

— Я не знал, что способен к воспроизведению.

Наклз был удивлен, что вопрос удостоился ответа. Обычно черный еж гораздо более скрытен. С другой стороны, может, он просто хочет с кем-нибудь поговорить об этом? Ну, бывает же, даже совершенные формы жизни нуждаются в поддержке.

— И?

— Я готов принять на себя всю ответственность. Я виноват перед Руж, и…

— Стоп! – воскликнул Наклз. – Так это…как бы это?.. Это, что, вне плана?!

— Да.

Хранитель во все глаза уставился на Шедоу. Как можно так спокойно говорить о таких вещах?!

— Поразительно! – произнес Наклз. – Как это Руж согласилась оставить ребенка в таком случае?

— Мы не рассматривали вариант уничтожения плода. Это неэтично.

«Чтоб простые смертные могли так запросто рассуждать об этом!» – подумал член Братства Хранителей Старшего Изумруда.

— Руж ничего не имеет против. Если бы я настоял на прерывании беременности, это оскорбило бы ее чувства ко мне. А я этого не желаю.

— Ее чувства к тебе?

Шедоу с минуту колебался.

— Мы выслеживали подпольного торговца оружием. Дела обстояли…нехорошо. Омеги с нами не было, он получил сильные повреждения до того – и до сих пор находится в ремонте. Без него у нас не было огневого прикрытия, и ситуация требовала…жертвы.

Наклз присвистнул. Он слышал, что коллегам Шедоу приходится не сладко на заданиях, но чтобы настолько!

— Мы не знали, каким будет исход. И Руж предпочла сообщить, что привязалась ко мне и что очень хотела бы эту привязанность развить во что-то большее. Я тогда вывихнул плечо, а Руж сломала крыло. Но мы оба выжили, и я думал, что она возьмет свои слова назад, но этого не произошло.

Никогда еще Наклзу не приходилось слушать чью-то исповедь. И уж тем более он не представлял, что первым его опытом станет совершенная форма жизни. С другой стороны, у этой совершенной формы жизни, кроме Руж, на всей планете нет ни одного близкого человека. Так что Хранитель смирился с тем, что стал благодарным слушателем Шедоу. Да и Руж, наверное, не обрадуется, когда узнает, _с кем_ Шедоу разоткровенничался. При этой мысли Наклз едва сдержал ухмылку.

— Я не думаю, что способен ответить на ее чувства, но и отвергать их не намерен.

— О том, что _способен_ к воспроизведению, ты тоже не знал, – подначил Наклз. – Что-то же ты должен к ней испытывать, раз вообще считаешься с ее чувствами.

— Разумеется. Я уважаю Руж. Она мой друг.

— Так… Как же _это_ произошло?

— Она меня…соблазнила, а я…не проконтролировал ситуацию…

— Поддался?

— Да.

— Хех! Значит, готовишься стать папочкой?

— Да.

Наклз едва не рассмеялся оттого, как Шедоу отвечает на вопросы.

— И скоро?

— Через шесть недель.

— Соник напросится в добрые дядюшки!

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы обошлось без него!

— От меня он не услышит ни слова! – торжественно пообещал Наклз. Он действительно не собирался ничего рассказывать Сонику. Хотя бы только потому, что не опускается до сплетен!

— Что это?! – воскликнул вдруг Шедоу и вскочил, глядя куда-то вверх. Наклз обернулся. В небо поднимался столб белого света.

— Тейлз нашел Храм! – возликовал Хранитель.

— Восстановлен еще один Изумруд?

— Да!

Туристы восторженно приветствовали зрелище, приняв его за какие-нибудь спецэффекты, которых и без Изумруда на острове было предостаточно.

Наклз перевел взгляд на берег, где стоял Торнадо, готовый прямо отсюда долететь до самолета, чтобы мгновенно отправиться к следующему Храму.

— Стоило тащиться в такую даль ради…

Хранитель замер на полуслове, в ужасе глядя на тот берег.

— Что такое? – забеспокоился Шедоу.

— Соник пропал! – прошептал Наклз.


	25. Глава 24

_**Глава 24**_

— Куда его понесло?! – прорычал Наклз.

— Он же не может сидеть долго на одном месте, – фыркнул Шедоу.

— Да нет же! Соник прекрасно понимает ситуацию, в которой оказался! Он осознает, что ему нельзя находиться среди людей, когда он превращен!

— Ты же сказал, что он не опасен?

— _Соник_ не опасен, – кивнул Наклз, и нехорошее предчувствие, посетившее его ранее, неприятным комом застыло в груди. – _Зверь_ опасен! Поэтому Соник там и остался.

— Думаешь, зверь заставил его покинуть укрытие?

— Очевидно!

И, словно в доказательство этих слов, в глубине острова раздались крики. И следом – страшный рык! Наклз и Шедоу рванули туда, откуда уже стали доноситься звуки паники.

Туристы организованно неслись к воде, откуда можно было уплыть на Тревожный Брег. И гнал эту толпу брызжущий слюной зверь! Острыми когтями зверь царапал ноги бегущих, но не нападал на них – это лишь заставляло раненых разбегаться в стороны. Зверь словно прокладывал себе дорогу в толпе. И вдруг зверь остановился, чтобы приноровиться, и прыгнул, схватив кого-то зубами! Перепуганные люди вокруг прибавили скорости, бросив несчастную жертву на произвол судьбы.

— ЭМИ! – в белых лучах светотехники, окружавшей побережье, отчетливо виднелась розовая шерстка. Наклз не мог ошибиться.

Зверь вцепился зубами ей в бедро и крепко держал, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Девочка не пыталась вырваться, а на ее лице застыла гримаса боли и ужаса, из испуганных зеленых глаз текли слезы. Кроме Шедоу и Наклза вокруг не осталось больше никого.

— СОНИК! – позвал Наклз, помня, что до ежика можно докричаться. – Пусти ее, Соник!

— Соник? – прошептала Эми, и страх в ее глазах сменился жалостью. Она подняла руку, чтобы коснуться своего возлюбленного, но не решилась. – Соник, что с тобой сделали?

— Э-Эми! – не выпуская ноги девочки, произнес зверь, и вдруг развернулся лицом к Наклзу и Шедоу, протащив Эми за собой, отчего та вскрикнула от новой боли. – Добыча!

— СОНИК! – снова позвал Наклз. Но зверь не реагировал. Подходить было опасно, пока его зубы сжимают ногу Эми. Но нужно же было что-то делать! Зверь не зря выбрал эту девочку! Из всей толпы он добрался именно до нее. Он знал, что Сонику это не понравится. Но зачем зверю злить ежика?

— Эми, у тебя есть молот, – заявил Шедоу с удивительным спокойствием в голосе. Хотя Наклз знал, что Эми черному ежу не безразлична. Как он умудряется сохранять хладнокровие в такой ситуации?!

Услышав слова Шедоу, зверь покосился на Эми, ничуть не сомневаясь, словно веля ей подтвердить его собственные мысли: она не сможет ударить Соника своим молотом, даже если это спасет ей жизнь. И, к ужасу друзей, Эми отрицательно покачала головой.

— Что же делать? – произнес Наклз, сжимая и разжимая кулаки в бессильной злобе.

— Атаковать, – заключил Шедоу. И в этот самый миг зверь сделал резкое движение передней лапой. Казалось, он просто полоснул по воздуху, но Эми вскрикнула, и белый песок обагрила кровь – на плече девочки появились три глубокие царапины.

— Соник, ты не виноват, – сквозь слезы пролепетала Эми. Она глядела на зверя так, словно видела перед собой жизнерадостного синего ежика, которого так любила. – Ты не виноват! – повторила она. От такого взгляда зверь пришел в ярость. Как смеет она разговаривать с ним так, словно не боится, словно не ненавидит?!

Выпустив ногу Эми, отчего из ран, оставленных клыками, тут же хлынула кровь, зверь зарычал. Девочка завизжала, осознав, что ее ожидает, и Наклз и Шедоу бросились на выручку, но зверь уже атаковал. Не разбирая, куда бьет, он нещадно кусал, царапал и колотил Эми! Наклз попытался прыгнуть на зверя, чтобы скрутить его, но был с легкостью отброшен. Шедоу хотел вытащить Эми из-под атаки, но в последний момент его накрыл мощный удар. Тогда новую попытку предпринял Наклз, но ему снова не повезло.

— СОНИК! – раздался голос Тейлза. Подняв голову, Шедоу увидел зависшего в воздухе лисенка. Он с болью и горечью смотрел на развернувшуюся перед ним сцену.

— Тейлз, дай Шедоу Изумруд! – крикнул Наклз. – Шедоу, используй свой Хаос Контроль! Иначе никак!

— Я могу задеть Эми! – возразил еж, поймав брошенный ему кристалл.

— Это ее не убьет, в отличие от _него_! – Хранитель кивнул на бесновавшегося зверя. – Вдарь хорошенько!

Зверь вцепился зубами в руку Эми и протащил ее несколько раз по кругу так, что в какой-то момент девочка ударилась лбом о большой камень. И в этот момент Шедоу выпустил в зверя мощный заряд энергии белого Изумруда Хаоса. Зверь разжал челюсти, освободив Эми, и его отбросило далеко в воду. Увидев, что возвращаться зверь не собирается, Тейлз рванул вытаскивать его, а Наклз и Шедоу подбежали к Эми.

Бедная девочка все еще была в сознании. Хотя бóльшая часть ударов зверя чудесным образом пришлась все-таки по песку вокруг нее, вся шерстка Эми была перемазана в крови, а от купальника и юбчонки остались лохмотья. Глубокие царапины и укусы покрывали ее худенькое тельце, и, казалось, с такими повреждениями она и жива-то не должна быть!

Наклз выругался.

— Ты же сказал, что она была на Тревожном Бреге! – не в силах говорить громче, прошептал он.

— Никто не мешал ей прибыть сюда, – столь же тихо ответил Шедоу. – Ее нужно доставить в больницу.

Очень тревожно выглядела огромная шишка на лбу.

— На Адабатских островах нет больницы! – процедил Наклз. Почему при таком наплыве туристов никто не догадался организовать здесь хотя бы захудалый медпункт?!

— Нет, – пролепетала Эми и слабо сжала колено Шедоу. – Нельзя…

— Эми, тебе нужна помощь! – возразил Хранитель.

— Соник…будет в беде… Не надо, – казалось, она из последних сил оставалась в сознании только за тем, чтобы сказать друзьям эти слова. Едва ее губы перестали шевелиться, Эми закрыла глаза и замерла.

— Влюбленная дурочка, – беззлобно хмыкнул Шедоу, убрав челку со лба девочки, чтобы волосы не попадали в рану.

— Но ей _надо_ в больницу! – к ним подошел Тейлз. Он был весь мокрый и перемазан в песке. Шедоу и Наклз увидели неподалеку бессознательного зверя, который был мокрым и грязным не меньше лисенка.

— Что будет с Соником, когда он придет в себя? – спросил Шедоу.

— Обычно он помнит все, что делает зверь, – вздохнул лисенок.

— Проблемы будем решать по мере поступления! – заключил Наклз и поднялся. – Об Эми позаботится Джули-Сью!

— Она не обрадуется, – напомнил Тейлз.

— Ее никто не спрашивает! – отрезал Хранитель. – Шедоу! Бери Изумруд, доставь Эми на Парящий Остров как можно скорее! К алтарю Старшего Изумруда. Там…моя ученица, Джули-Сью. Только ты с ней осторожно, она…нервная! И пусть покажет тебе манускрипт!

Шедоу кивнул, осторожно поднял Эми и, призвав Хаос Контроль, исчез, сопровождаемый белой вспышкой.

— Я доволоку Соника к самолету. Тейлз, а ты сгоняй за вещами Эми! Ей нужно будет переодеться, а то, что носит Джули-Сью, ей вряд ли подойдет…


	26. Глава 25

_**Глава 25**_

Чип сидел на подоконнике и с грустью смотрел вдаль. Он неплохо выспался, и тоска, которая сжимала его сердце с того самого момента, как он дотронулся до восстановленного Изумруда Хаоса, потихоньку отпустила. Зверек старался не думать, что ему, возможно, несколько сотен лет, что когда-то он, по-видимому, как и бесчисленные множества его сородичей, был принесен кому-то в жертву, что оказаться живым и невредимым _здесь_ он мог только по нехорошему и неясному стечению неизвестных обстоятельств, в силу неумолимых совпадений связанных с Геей. Еще слишком много в его памяти было пробелов, чтобы впадать в отчаяние раньше времени. Возможно, восстановив все Изумруды Хаоса, удастся не только вернуть Соника в первозданное состояние, но и помочь Чипу все вспомнить?

До чуткого нюха зверька донесся изумительный запах теплой карамели. Обернувшись, он увидел перед собой самый вкусный на свете десерт – сливочное желе с шоколадной крошкой, политое карамелью! Джули-Сью поставила блюдце с лакомством на подоконник перед зверьком и вручила ему ложку.

— Удовольствие гарантировано! – объявила девушка. – Если не понравится, мы вернем вам деньги!

Чип разве что слюной не изошел, отламывая себе большущий кусок. Какая тоска? Какое отчаяние? Подумаешь, жертвенный зверек! Чего толку плакать над прошлым, которого толком не помнишь, если здесь и сейчас есть СЛИВОЧНОЕ ЖЕЛЕ С ШОКОЛАДНОЙ КРОШКОЙ, ПОЛИТОЕ КАРАМЕЛЬЮ! Правда, в данном случае была не карамель, а сироп из жженого сахара, но это, ведь, ПОЧТИ ОДНО И ТО ЖЕ!

Джули-Сью со смаком поедала свою порцию, не без улыбки наблюдая, как с каждой ложкой, поглощаемой Чипом, поднимается его настроение. Молодая Хранительница была рада, что не ошиблась с выбором десерта. Зверек умял свое желе даже быстрее, чем она, и теперь сидел, распластавшись, на подоконнике и довольно улыбался.

— Шоколадку? – Джули-Сью протянула ему остатки плитки.

— Н-не надо, – пролепетал Чип. – Я наелся… Лопну…

Девушка не стала напоминать, что с точно таких же слов зверька началось их знакомство, и постаралась никак не выдать тревогу.

— Они уже должны быть там, да? – спросил Чип, взглянув на карту мира. Джули-Сью тоже посмотрела туда. Ну да, лететь до Адабатских островов, наверное, часов семь-восемь. Девушка кивнула. – Когда они вернутся?

— Кто ж их знает? Смотря, сколько там провозятся. Думаю, к ночи…

— А как считаешь, почему Соник так рано стал превращаться?

— Может быть, мы просто ошиблись, посчитав, что его превращения связаны со сменой дня и ночи. С другой стороны, скорее всего, на него влияют твари, которые в него вселяются. Гадать можно долго. Но нужно перевести весь манускрипт, наверное, чтобы получить ответы.

А чтобы перевести _весь_ манускрипт, нужно найти ошибки профессора Маринади. На этом этапе хорошо бы передать работу профессионалам – коллегам профессора, ученым. Но на поверхности и без огромного рулона доисторической бумаги забот достаточно, а перевод нужен _сейчас_. Так что Джули-Сью придется справляться самой. Но как, во имя Авроры, можно найти ошибки в переводе мертвого языка? И значит ли наличие ошибок, что тот перевод, что уже есть, тоже неточный? Но он же так гармонично получался! И места расположения Храмов верны…

Джули-Сью вздохнула.

— Приглядишь за Изумрудом? – спросила она. Не то, чтобы он сейчас нуждался в охране. Но Наклз пару дней назад твердо дал понять, что долг Хранителя непрерывен. Чип с тоской взглянул на опустевшее блюдце и кивнул. Джули-Сью улыбнулась и, заменив блюдце плиткой шоколада, отнесла посуду в мойку, а затем вернулась к манускрипту. Работы предстояло еще больше, чем предполагалось изначально…

Через два часа девушка смогла обнаружить, что в этом языке все-таки есть знаки препинания – профессор Маринади такую возможность исключал. Она как раз начала расшифровывать те чести текста, которые до обнаружения знаков препинания казались бессмыслицей, когда почувствовала чье-то присутствие. Спектр обучал Джули-Сью эмпатии, но из-за механических имплантатов в ее голове эта способность давалась ей плохо. Но вот сейчас присутствие было ясным и четким, словно кто-то действительно стоял совсем рядом, хотя на самом деле в помещении были только она и Чип.

И вдруг прямо у двери грянула яркая белая вспышка, на пол шлепнулся восстановленный Изумруд Хаоса, а рядом с ним возник черный еж с истекающей кровью девочкой на руках!

— Ты – Джули-Сью? – прозвучал в тишине его низкий голос. Не дожидаясь ответа, еж уложил девочку на диван.

— А ты – Шедоу? – догадалась Джули-Сью. Наклз рассказывал ей о нем. И было странно видеть этого ежа здесь, да еще и с такой ношей.

— Наклз сказал, что ты сможешь помочь! – Шедоу кивнул на бессознательную девочку.

— Вы с ума сошли?! – воскликнула ехидна, отключаясь от компьютера. Подойдя к дивану, она увидела, что ран на теле девочки гораздо меньше, чем показалось на первый взгляд, но все равно подобное было вне ее компетенции! – Ей нужно в больницу! – но аптечку с книжной полки сняла.

— Она не захотела в больницу, – пояснил Шедоу, отойдя на шаг. – Она думает, что у Соника из-за этого будут проблемы.

Чип, услышав эти слова, беспокойно уставился на Шедоу.

— У Соника? – удивилась Джули-Сью. Она получше рассмотрела раны: укусы, царапины и синяки. Осознав, что произошло с девочкой, молодая Хранительница громко ахнула и в ужасе уставилась на черного ежа. – Как же это так?.. Где Наклз и Тейлз? Они в порядке?!

— Они в порядке, – заверил Шедоу. – Они прибудут позже. Я использовал Хаос Контроль, чтобы добраться сюда быстрее.

Джули-Сью кивнула в знак того, что поняла объяснение. Во имя Авроры, что случилось с Соником? Почему он напал на бедную девочку? И как он будет себя чувствовать после такого? Ведь, он помнит все, что происходит, когда зверь вырывается наружу!

— Как ее зовут? – спросила Джули-Сью.

— Это Эми Роуз.

Услышав ответ, молодая Хранительница едва не заплакала.

— Зверь нарочно ее выбрал, да? Чтобы причинить Сонику боль? – сдерживая слезы, прошептала она.

— Скорее всего, да. Ты ее знаешь?

— Нет. Но Наклз мне о ней рассказывал. И о тебе.

Шедоу промолчал и огляделся, дав Джули-Сью возможность обработать раны Эми. Он еще ни разу не был в доме Хранителя, хотя знает его практически с самого первого дня своего пробуждения. Взгляд тут же упал на огромную карту мира на стене, на которой цветными дротиками были отмечены расположения Храмов Геи. Изучив каждое обозначение, чтобы найти какую-то систему – чисто машинальное действие, выработанное за годы в спецслужбе, Шедоу перевел взгляд на компьютерный терминал, а следом – на манускрипт, разложенный на столе.

— Ты же совершенная форма жизни, да? – спросила Джули-Сью.

— Да, – ответил еж, продолжая смотреть на манускрипт.

— Насколько совершенная?

Этот вопрос озадачил Шедоу. Он взглянул на молодую Хранительницу. Поскольку его лицо не выражало ничего, Джули-Сью решила, что обидела его своим вопросом.

— Я только хотела сказать… Сейчас!

Джули-Сью не спеша закончила обрабатывать раны Эми. Шедоу ждал.

— Мне не нравится шишка на лбу, – произнесла ехидна, убирая аптечку. – У нее определенно сотрясение. Раз она без сознания, то сотрясение сильное! С _этим_ нужно быть в больнице!

— Она не…

— В Ехиднаполисе есть куча больниц, которые с удовольствием примут ее, не задавая вопросов! – шепотом вскричала Джули-Сью. – Да и при чем тут вообще Соник?! Разве обязательно докладывать, что это он сделал? Такие раны мог любой дикий зверь нанести! А, учитывая, что это произошло на Адабатских островах…

— Что ты хотела меня спросить? – перебил Шедоу, не желая обсуждать с девушкой свою, пусть и не только свою, оплошность.

— Ты сможешь, может быть, прочитать этот язык? – Джули-Сью указала на манускрипт.

— Хранитель просил меня взглянуть на него, – кивнул Шедоу, и они подошли к столу.

— До сих пор язык Древнего Альбиона считался мертвым. Я смогла сделать часть перевода, благодаря…

— Это не язык Древнего Альбиона! – объявил черный еж, внимательно глядя на текст перед собой. Молодая Хранительница даже забыла закрыть рот от удивления.

— Как это не язык Древнего Альбиона?! Конечно, это он! Извини, но я хорошо учила историю, и…

— Возможно, вы и считаете _это_ языком ваших предков, – Шедоу сделал глубокий вдох. Он явно чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с манускриптом. – Но это язык расы чернорушников.


	27. Глава 26

_**Глава 26**_

— Чернорушники? – Джули-Сью осела на стул. – Это, разве, не те, кто грозился нам войной пару лет назад? И…это же их предводитель участвовал в твоем создании?

— Да, – кивнул Шедоу, продолжая изучать манускрипт. – Получается, они успели побывать здесь и задолго до того, как Джеральд Роботник к ним обратился…

— Этот манускрипт порождает больше вопросов, чем ответов, – прошептала девушка. – А я еще думала, откуда же у их предводителя могут быть способности к Хаос Контролю…

— В каком смысле? – черный еж посмотрел на Джули-Сью с самым настоящим удивлением в глазах. Молодая Хранительница даже не сразу сообразила, что ответить – от Наклза и из историй, которые слышала, пока жила три года на поверхности, она знала, что еж Шедоу _очень_ редко открыто проявляет эмоции.

— Изумруды Хаоса созданы цивилизацией Древнего Альбиона, – с готовностью принялась объяснять ехидна. – У этого паразита не могло бы быть способностей к взаимодействию с ними, если бы он не побывал здесь. Теперь, по крайней мере…

Джули-Сью не договорила. Шедоу отошел к двери, поднял с пола белый Изумруд Хаоса и вернулся к девушке.

— Смотри, – он протянул ей Изумруд. – Дикари и варвары, которые не умели обрабатывать металл, создали _вот это_?

Молодая Хранительница с минуту самым честным образом глазела на кристалл.

— _Считается_! _Считается_, что Древний Альбион создал Изумруды Хаоса, – уточнила она. – Конечно, все сомневаются, что они могли такое сделать, но к Братству Хранителей Изумруды попали именно с Альбиона, а иной информации попросту нет…

— Но, разве, когда пришли чернорушники, не появилось оснований предполагать, что Изумруды могут быть инопланетного происхождения? – Шедоу опустил руку с кристаллом.

— Хочешь сказать, чернорушники могли привезти их на Мобиус?

— Если Древний Альбион считается создателем Изумрудов и их язык – это на самом деле язык чернорушников, то кажется очевидным, что Злой Рок мог побывать здесь и много тысяч лет назад. Очевидным также получается, что это он научил Альбион своему языку и он оставил здесь Изумруды Хаоса.

— Вопрос – зачем?

— Возможно, в манускрипте будет ответ?

— Мы уже и так слишком многое надеемся в нем найти! – воскликнула Джули-Сью. – И до сих пор не нашли ничего!

— До сих пор вы могли неправильно его читать, – просто сказал Шедоу.

— История ничего не знает о чернорушниках! – возразила ехидна. – Как ты сказал, _очевидно_, что они побывали здесь много тысяч лет назад. Но манускрипт составлен всего триста лет назад. Автор не мог ничего знать о них! Значит, и информации этой там не будет.

— Мы этого не узнаем, пока я не прочту манускрипт.

Джули-Сью колебалась.

— Хоть мой перевод, возможно, и был неточным, но мне совершенно ясно, что в манускрипте содержится информация об Изумрудах Хаоса и Старшем Изумруде. Как будущий Хранитель, я бы предпочла _сама_ разобраться с ним! – она взяла тетрадь профессора Маринади и вручила ее черному ежу. – Просмотри лучше вот это! Тут алфавит, словарь и даже немного грамматики. Исправь то, что было интерпретировано неверно.

Шедоу уважал тайны Братства Хранителей, хотя служба требовала от него не считаться с чужими секретами, поэтому спорить не стал. Приняв тетрадь в кожаном переплете, он взял карандаш и устроился в кресле под картой мира, уложив шестой восстановленный Изумруд Хаоса к его собратьям на столе. Мысленно черный еж напомнил себе не забыть сообщить Наклзу, как усердно его ученица выполняет свой долг перед Братством.

Осознав, что, пока Шедоу не исправит ошибки, делать ей толком нечего, Джули-Сью вспомнила, что на нее повесили, кроме всего прочего, бедную Эми! Повернувшись к лежащей на диване девочке, она увидела, что рядом с ней сидит Чип. Ехидна подошла к ним.

— Еле дышит! – шепнул зверек. Джули-Сью покачала головой.

— Как можно было догадаться отправить ее сюда, а не в больницу? – произнесла она. – У нее может быть куча внутренних повреждений!

— Кости целы! – объявил зверек. Хранительница удивленно на него взглянула. – Это же видно!

Джули-Сью невольно оглядела Эми. Девочка была такой худой, что о целости костей действительно можно было судить исходя из внешнего осмотра. И только теперь ехидна сообразила, что Эми нужно укрыть! Чертыхнувшись, она убежала в спальню и вскоре вернулась с шерстяным покрывалом и подушкой, тут же устроив девочку на диване со всем комфортом.

— Соник ее знает, да? – спросил Чип, не отрывая взгляда с Эми.

— Да, – кивнула Джули-Сью.

— Почему же он на нее напал?

— Напал не он, а зверь. Вопрос, почему зверь возобладал на этот раз! – девушка повернулась к сидящему в кресле черному ежу. – Шедоу, вы пытались докричаться до Соника? Это обычно помогало.

— Не помогло, – последовал ответ.

— А черные твари из Храма вселялись в него?

— Я не был в Храме и тварей никаких не видел. Но Соник тоже не ходил в Храм. Лисенок и Хранитель оставили его на побережье, потому что на острове было очень много народу.

— Получается, зверь сам вылез наружу? – воскликнула Джули-Сью.

— Видимо, да.

Ехидна и Чип переглянулись.

— Но раньше зверь появлялся только когда Соника злили!

— Единственное, что могло повлиять на него, это те черные твари, – кивнул Чип.

— Но он не подходил к Храму… Но они могут быть и не только в Храме! Мы видели, как одна вселилась в Наклза. И Соник говорил, что в Апотосе тоже что-то такое происходило.

— Он сказал, что командира инопланетян, о которых вы говорили, звали Злым Роком, – понизив голос до шепота, произнес зверек.

— Да, – кивнула Джули-Сью, не понимая, к чему он клонит.

— «Злой Рок зовет» – так начинается жертвенная речь!

Глаза девушки полезли на лоб от удивления.

— Я думала, это просто эпитеты… Значит, чернорушники действительно _были_ здесь! – прошептала она.

— Впечатление такое, что все, что мы знаем или думаем о происходящем, – это все не то! – вздохнул Чип.

— И это еще мягко сказано, – ехидна искоса глянула на Шедоу. – Я опасаюсь, что там сейчас найдется _столько_ ошибок, что _вся_ наша информация окажется неверной…

— Но вы же правильно определили, где находятся Храмы. Значит, верного там должно быть много! – ободрил Чип.

— Знаю, – Джули-Сью вздохнула и поднялась. – Кому еды? – громко спросила она.

— Мне! – тут же отозвался Чип. Джули-Сью ждала, пока ответит Шедоу. А черный еж, судя по всему, отвечать не собирался. Но заметив, что его ждут, молча покачал головой. Ехидна подошла к нему почти вплотную.

— Удовлетвори мое любопытство, – произнесла она так, чтобы только Шедоу слышал. – Ты – совершенная форма жизни и в принципе не ешь, или просто сейчас не хочешь?

Шедоу исподлобья взглянул на Джули-Сью и был удивлен увидеть на ее лице самое искреннее любопытство. Обычно подобные вопросы ему задавали только для того, чтобы лишний раз подчеркнуть, что само его существование – это нечто противоестественное. Интерес же этой девушки, судя по всему, был исключительно научным. Для черного ежа это было чем-то странным. До сих пор только Руж относилась к нему без предубеждений.

— Я нуждаюсь в питании, – ответил Шедоу. – Просто могу дольше обходиться без еды. Если хочешь, можешь сделать мне кофе.

— У нас нет кофе, – Джули-Сью вздохнула. – Наклз учит меня обходиться без энергетических и бодрящих напитков. Могу сварить какао!

Ей показалось, или уголки губ Шедоу дернулись вверх, обозначая попытку улыбки?

— Пусть будет какао, – кивнул он и вернулся к записям профессора. – Только, – добавил он, когда Хранительница уже направилась к кухне. Девушка обернулась. – Только со сливками.

Что ж, даже у совершенных форм жизни могут быть свои маленькие слабости!


	28. Глава 27

_**Глава 27**_

— Гея представляет опасность? – Шедоу оторвался от тетради профессора и сделал глоток какао, которое сварила ему Джули-Сью. За прошедшие четыре часа это была уже пятая порция.

— Гея – зверь тьмы. Во всяком случае, так представляется из _моего_ перевода. Пробудившийся зверь тьмы не может не представлять опасность, – ответила молодая Хранительница. – И еще есть Эггмен…

— В этот раз он определенно решил превзойти себя, раз задумал что-то с участием зверя тьмы.

— Пока Эггмен причинил больше вреда, чем Гея… Вернее, Гею мы еще даже не видели… Впрочем, кроме той ударной волны толком-то ничего страшного и не происходило…

— Но вы забили тревогу?

— Мы не забили тревогу! – Джули-Сью показалось, что в вопросе Шедоу звучал упрек. – Но когда кто-то попытался пробудить зверя тьмы, а Изумруды Хаоса потеряли силу – тут невольно забеспокоишься!

— Зверь тьмы, может быть, продолжает спать?

— Нет. Черные твари, про которых я спрашивала, определенно с ним связаны. Они появляются в Храмах Геи по ночам. Судя по всему, они могут вселяться в людей, вытесняя из них любые положительные и радостные мысли и эмоции. Гея пробудилась. Только, по-видимому, как-то неправильно. Скорее всего, перевод, который попал к Эггмену, был неточным, и в следствие этого что-то было сделано не так, в том числе то, что Соник превратился в зверя…

— Осталось восстановить один Изумруд.

— Но ты сказал, что Тейлз и Наклз летят сюда?

— Я использовал Хаос Контроль, чтобы остановить Соника, – Шедоу глянул на Эми, укутанную в покрывало. – Я вложил в удар всю силу, какую мог. Раз Соник с каждым разом все меньше остается собой, стоит предположить, что возить с собой зверя – не самая лучшая идея.

— Наклз не хочет оставлять его наедине с теми, кто не сможет ему противостоять…

— Хранитель сам не может ему противостоять. Как вообще получилось, что Соник участвует в поиске Храмов? Разве это не исключительно _ваша_ работа – восстановить Изумруды?

— Изначально предполагалось, что мы с Наклзом поработаем над переводом, – ответила Джули-Сью. – Потом стало понятно, что не избежать свистопляски с часовыми поясами, и Наклз понял, что ему нужно быть постоянно рядом с Соником на случай, если зверь решит вырваться.

— Почему же они не оставались здесь? С лисенком могла бы путешествовать ты.

— Оставаясь здесь, нужно было бы работать с манускриптом. В присутствии зверя это было бы проблематично. Особенно если учесть, что зверь вырывается при малейшей искре адреналина, а Наклз с Соником без этого не могут… Хотя, не то, чтобы у меня получалось быстрее с переводом… Кстати, как там дела? – девушка кивнула на тетрадь в руках Шедоу.

— Джанкарло Маринади не зря считается светилом своей науки, – последовал ответ. – Азбука в большинстве своем верная. Только он принял знаки препинания за буквы.

— Профессор считал, что у той примитивной культуры не могло быть пунктуации. Там где-то подальше я разобралась со знаками. Как раз перед твоим приходом.

Шедоу кивнул и пролистал тетрадь до нужного места.

— А как словарь?

— Есть просто неточности. А есть совсем неверно понятые слова, в основном из-за того, что знаки препинания были приняты за буквы.

— Много?

— Достаточно, – Шедоу хмыкнул. – Боюсь браться за проверку грамматики.

Это, что, была попытка пошутить?

— Странно, что при таких неточностях вы смогли найти так много Храмов, – еж кивнул на карту.

— Вот в тех двух, – Джули-Сью указала на два дротика почти у самого южного полюса, – я уже не уверена.

— Джули-Сью! – позвал Чип. Еж и ехидна повернулись к нему. Зверек сидел на своем любимом подоконнике и к чему-то прислушивался. – Ты это слышишь?

— Что? – девушка вышла из-за стола, чтобы быть подальше от шумевшего компьютерного терминала.

— Чей-то голос, – сказал Шедоу и тоже начал прислушиваться. В отличие от этих двоих, Джули-Сью ничего не слышала. Но тут оба взглянули на нее, словно это она была источником таинственного звука.

— Видимо, у вас более острый слух, – Шедоу и Чип так пристально на нее смотрели, что Хранительница даже смутилась. – Что вы слышите?

Но не успел кто-либо из них дать ответ, как и сама Джули-Сью услышала голос. Это совершенно точно был Наклз, но голос был такой тихий, что разобрать слова было невозможно. Впрочем, едва девушка об этом подумала, голос стал приближаться. И только после этого она сообразила, что, видимо, Торнадо оказался в радиусе действия ее радиомаяка, и старший Хранитель пытался связаться с ней с рации Торнадо.

Повернув одну из секций своей механической дреды, Джули-Сью сдвинула ее немного вниз и изогнула – получилось некое подобие телефонной трубки.

— Наклз! – позвала она и принялась настраивать связь. Шедоу и Чип во все глаза смотрели на развернувшуюся перед ними картину. – Наклз, меня слышно? Говори громче! Как ты, во имя Авроры, нашел мою частоту?

— Просто нашел! – раздался на всю комнату глухой голос Наклза, и Джули-Сью, сморщившись от слишком громкого для себя звука, несколько раз повернула кончик дреды. – Шедоу добрался? Эми у тебя? С ней все хорошо?

— Нет, не все хорошо! – рявкнула молодая Хранительница, и ей пришлось выйти на улицу, чтобы вдоволь накричаться и никого не потревожить в доме. – Я тебя на твоих собственных космах повешу, ехидна Наклз! Как ты догадался сбросить бедную девочку на меня, когда ее нужно было доставить в больницу?!

— А я предупреждал, – донесся голос Тейлза.

— Это не обсуждается! – рявкнул в ответ Наклз. – Ты сама хвастала, что Атаир тебя _хорошо_ учил! Демонстрируй приобретенные навыки!

— Тебя тоже зверь задел, или что?! Это не тот случай, когда надо проверять мои медицинские навыки! И я не говорила, что Атаир меня хорошо учил!

— Хорош огрызаться! Ответь прямо: все в порядке?!

— Эми жива, – сделав глубокий вдох, ответила Джули-Сью. – Но у нее на голове жуткая шишка и синяк виден даже сквозь шерстку.

— Сотрясение?

— КАКОЙ ТЫ УМНЫЙ, $# ^&!

— Шедоу смотрел манускрипт?

— Я его не допустила. Он только опознал язык, и сейчас как раз занимается исправлениями в записях профессора Маринади.

— Умница моя! – Джули-Сью показалось, что Наклз не планировал восторгаться ее достижениями именно в такой формулировке.

— Это само собой, – смущенно произнесла она. – Вы скоро?

— Часа через два. Уже стемнело?

— Давно!

Сказав это, Джули-Сью вдруг увидела лиловые огоньки на ступеньках алтаря Старшего Изумруда.

— Ладно, я отключаюсь.

Молодая Хранительница машинально вернула свою дреду в изначальное положение. Лиловых огоньков становилось все больше. Какие-то появлялись у самого Изумруда.

— Шедоу! – позвала она, не понимая, что происходит. Почему эти твари появляются здесь, далеко от любого из Храмов?

Черный еж подошел к ней.

— Не против протянуть мне руку помощи?

— Это те, о ком ты говорила? – просил Шедоу, глядя на огоньки

— Да.

— Их можно уничтожить?

— Можно… Но они такие здоровые. Посмотри!

Тварей было всего две, но размером они были почти с сам Старший Изумруд!. Джули-Сью убежала в дом – в потайном отсеке своего компьютерного терминала она хранила парочку бластеров на всякий случай.

— Чип, не высовывайся! – велела она и, прихватив один из Изумрудов Хаоса, вернулась на улицу, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.


	29. Глава 28

_**Глава 28**_

Джули-Сью протянула один бластер Шедоу, но тот жестом дал понять, что оружие ему не нужно.

— Что это за твари? – спросил он.

— Лично я никогда с ними не сталкивалась. Раньше их видели только в Храмах. Один раз такая тварь вселилась в Наклза, прямо здесь, на Острове. Они определенно связаны с Геей и появляются только по ночам. Элементарно уничтожаются, рассыпаются искрами и имеют тенденцию вселяться в Соника. Мы считали, что это они влияют на поведение зверя, но, раз в _этот_ раз Соник с ними не сталкивался…

— Судя по их поведению, – Шедоу кивнул на тех тварей, что уже полностью материализовались, – они пришли за Старшим Изумрудом. Ему можно нанести вред?

— Изнутри его можно и разбить. Снаружи – практически невозможно даже поцарапать.

Черный еж все-таки взял бластер из рук Джули-Сью и выстрелил по одной из тварей – чтобы посмотреть, что будет. Голубой луч попал в огромное бегемотоподобное существо, которое не только имело лиловые узоры на своей необъятной туше, но и само светилось лиловым. Выстрел прожег в его пузе дыру, но существо словно не почувствовало боли. Лишь медленно, вперевалку развернулось к Джули-Сью и Шедоу, раззявило свой огромный рот, и оттуда с противным писком полезли яркие лиловые комочки. Этих комочков было так много, что они заполонили собой всю лестницу алтаря, скатываясь вниз. Стало ясно, что, спустившись, комочки нападут.

— Их так много! – чуть не плача, пролепетала Джули-Сью.

— Справимся! – заверил Шедоу, вернул бластер и, высоко подпрыгнув, свернулся клубком и, раскрутившись, врезался в самый центр лиловых комочков. Все с тем же противным писком комочки разлетелись в разные стороны, некоторые рассыпались искрами. Выпрямившись, черный еж тут же вынужден был спасаться от атаки разъяренных тварей. Джули-Сью прикрывала его, обстреливая тварей сразу из обоих бластеров. Когда почти все враги распались на лиловые искры, Хранительница смогла бросить Шедоу Изумруд Хаоса, и еж прикончил оставшихся, используя Хаос Контроль. Но тут же его охватила слабость, и он упал на колени.

— Что с тобой?! – вскричала Джули-Сью, глядя, как второе бегемотоподобное существо раскрывает рот, чтобы выпустить новую партию лиловых комочков!

— Я слишком много использовал Хаос Контроль, – произнес Шедоу, пытаясь подняться. – Наверное, оттого, что только шесть Изумрудов в силе, это тянет из _меня_ очень много энергии… Осторожно!

— А-ай! – отвлекшись на черного ежа, Хранительница не заметила, что лиловые комочки приблизились на слишком опасное расстояние. Трое из них прыгнули на нее, повиснув на правой руке. Непонятно, вцепились они зубами или впились когтями – лиловое свечение мешало рассмотреть, а боль была одинаково сильной. Только при этом не было видно нанесенных ран – в этот раз не из-за свечения. К своему ужасу Джули-Сью увидела, что твари эти словно бы протискиваются в ее руку, силясь попасть внутрь! Девушка попыталась их оторвать, это ей удалось, но стало так мучительно больно, что перед глазами заплясали разноцветные точки.

Шедоу тем временем собрался с силами и, закрутившись в ядро, снова и снова атаковал лиловых тварей, пока все они не превратились в искры.

Остановившись, он обернулся на Джули-Сью. Увидев, что опасность миновала, девушка изучала поврежденную руку. Хранительница была жива и, по всей видимости, невредима, поэтому Шедоу снова повернулся к бегемотам. Они уже добрались до вершины алтаря. Сделав глубокий вдох и собрав остатки сил, Шедоу закрутился в ядро и врезался поочередно в каждого бегемота, но атака его не возымела эффекта, хотя он и продырявил обоих насквозь. Когда Шедоу развернулся, чтобы нанести повторный удар, один из бегемотов отбросил его от себя, словно назойливую муху. Черный еж упал к подножью алтаря. Искры, оставшиеся после лиловых комочков, медленно-медленно поползли в его направлении!

— Шедоу! – воскликнула Джули-Сью, заметив это. Подняв голову, еж огляделся. Какая-то часть искр уже коснулась его руки. – Шедоу, не дай им вселиться в тебя! – девушка выстрелила по искрам из бластера, но никакого вреда не причинила. Искры лишь разлетелись в стороны от удара, как пушинки, потревоженные ветром.

Вставая, Шедоу стряхнул с себя искры и отпрыгнул от них подальше.

— Почему они не пристают к тебе? – прохрипел он, тяжело дыша.

— Давай мы подумаем об этом потом! – Джули-Сью выстрелила по бегемотам, которые уже начали нещадно колотить по Старшему Изумруду, отчего на всю опушку раздавался мелодичный звон.

— Попробуем вместе, – Шедоу приготовил Изумруд Хаоса.

— Мне не нужен еще один пациент! – рявкнула девушка, сосредоточенно контролируя лучи бластеров так, чтобы они прожигали в тварях непрерывные полосы. Отчего-то Шедоу решил, что лучше послушаться. – Герои! – фыркнула она себе под нос, но черный еж, конечно же, все равно услышал. – С вашим здоровьем столько возни!

Заряды в бластерах кончились одновременно, а бегемоты всех еще были на ногах. Один из них, которому досталось меньше, развернулся к Джули-Сью и Шедоу и приготовился снова раззявить пасть.

— Опять они! – произнес черный еж.

— Ну уж нет, с нас хватит! – ехидна взглянула на бластеры – успели перезарядиться только на четверть. – Шедоу, ты по левому, я – по правому!

И, не дожидаясь, пока из бегемота полезут новые лиловые комочки, Джули-Сью выстрелила ему прямо в пасть сразу из двух бластеров. В это же мгновение Шедоу, закрутившись ядром, вдарил по второму. То ли в этот раз цель они выбрали удачную – головы бегемотов, то ли просто эти твари уже были на издыхании, но они так быстро рассыпались на тысячи лиловых искр, что бластеры Джули-Сью даже не успели снова разрядиться.

Шедоу упал без сил на вершине алтаря, и Джули-Сью подбежала к нему.

— Так не должно быть, – пролепетал черный еж. – Я быстро восстанавливаюсь после любых затрат энергии.

— Как ты сказал, наверное, это из-за того, что у нас только шесть Изумрудов Хаоса. Ты, разве, не был создан с их участием?

Шедоу кивнул. С трудом приподняв себя на руках, он смог сесть на колени и огляделся. Лиловые искры, оставшиеся после тварей Геи, очень медленно, но все-таки подбирались к нему, минуя Джули-Сью.

— Я думал, они должны исчезнуть?

— Нет. Они не исчезают, они вселяются в кого-нибудь. Интересно, вот, почему они выбрали тебя, а не меня? И почему так медленно? В Соника они вселяются, не успеваешь и глазом моргнуть!

Шедоу поднялся, опираясь на грань Старшего Изумруда. Едва он коснулся ее, Изумруд блеснул, и искры замерли.

— Видела? – прошептал еж, выпрямился и отнял руку от грани. Лиловые искры снова пришли в движение. Шедоу снова коснулся Старшего Изумруда, и искры вновь остановились.

— Это фильм ужасов какой-то…

Шедоу пропустил комментарий мимо ушей, нагнулся и зачерпнул горсть искр, которые, поерзав немного на его ладони, тут же впитались в него! Черный еж вздрогнул.

— Ну как? – осторожно поинтересовалась Джули-Сью.

— Это восстанавливает мою энергию, – не без удивления в голосе ответил Шедоу.

— Больше ничего? – Хранительница была удивлена не меньше.

— Я соберу все эти искры, – заявил еж и решительно шагнул им навстречу. – Ты сказала, что на Соника они плохо влияют, и, раз они не собираются исчезать, едва Наклз и Тейлз доставят его сюда, эти искры в него вселятся, а он и так не в себе.

— Но вдруг бóльшее количество искр и на тебя неадекватно повлияет?

Шедоу обернулся на девушку, так что его полные уверенности глаза блеснули в темноте, и рванул сквозь лежащие повсюду искры. Когда они все впитались в черного ежа, он держался прямо и дышал спокойно и ровно, так что и подумать было сложно, что всего две минуты назад у него был упадок сил.


	30. Глава 29

_**Глава 29**_

Джули-Сью варила для Шедоу очередную порцию его любимого какао со сливками, когда Наклз и Тейлз внесли в дом бессознательного Соника, который все еще был в облике зверя, и аккуратно уложили его на вторую секцию дивана.

— Как Эми? – поинтересовался Наклз, глянув на девочку. – Спит?

— Ага! – язвительно бросила Джули-Сью, передавая Шедоу чашку с напитком. – Если бы она спала, то хоть немного шевелилась бы!

— Откуда ж я знаю, шевелилась она или нет?! Потому и спросил!

— На полтона тише, пожалуйста! А с Соником что?

— Как Шедоу вдарил по нему Хаос Контролем, с тех пор не приходил в себя, – сообщил Тейлз. – И в общей сложности получается, что в облике зверя он уже больше суток!

— У вас все хорошо? Как дела с манускриптом?

Джули-Сью пересказала все, что произошло с тех пор, как явился Шедоу. Когда она упомянула связь чернорушников с Изумрудами Хаоса и Древним Альбионом, Наклз в шоке осел на табуретку у обеденного стола и во все глаза смотрел на свою ученицу, пока она заканчивала рассказ.

— Во имя Авроры, почему – _по-че-му?!_ – Братство ничего об этом не знало? – воскликнул Хранитель, осмыслив все услышанное. – Древний Альбион изучен вдоль и поперек – _особенно_ Братством! Почему нет никаких свидетельств того, что чернорушники здесь были?!

Ответа он, разумеется, не получил.

— Когда уже можно будет прочитать этот %#$^ & манускрипт?! – вскричал Наклз, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и, вскочив, направился на улицу. – Что эти твари сделали с моим Изумрудом? – донеслось его бормотание.

— Словарь у вас получился почти полностью неправильный, – сообщил Шедоу. – Многие слова _поняты_ верно, но _переведены_ неточно, но в основном…

— Хорошо, что это не руководство по сборке электроприборов? – попыталась пошутить Джули-Сью.

— Я бы не захотел перебирать розетку после прочтения _такого_ руководства, – кивнул Шедоу. Девушка слабо улыбнулась, а Тейлз удивленно взглянул на черного ежа. Конечно, он не видел его уже очень давно, да и не общался никогда с ним особо, но никогда лисенок не думал, что у Шедоу есть чувство юмора.

— Ты добрался до грамматики?

— Как я и сказал ранее: после алфавита и словаря боюсь к ней прикасаться!

— Почему твари в тебя вселились, но ничего тебе не сделали? – требовательный вопрос Наклза ворвался в дом раньше, чем сам Хранитель. – Почему это вообще произошло? Ты же не связан с Геей!

— А почему это должно связывать меня с Геей? – Шедоу поднял на ехидну взгляд.

— Потому что у всего этого именно такая видимость, – отозвался Наклз. – Гея – зверь тьмы, эти твари появляются только по ночам, они вселяются в Соника-_зверя_, потому что это его превращение произошло, когда Эггмен пробудил Гею! Или в переводе Джули-Сью столько ошибок, что Гея уже не зверь тьмы?

— Нет, это утверждение кажется верным.

— Тогда ты должен понимать, что и выводы наши, связанные с этим _верным_ утверждением, тоже должны быть верны!

— Но эти выводы все-таки не объясняют, почему я тоже привлекают этих тварей – или, по крайней мере, то, что от них остается.

— Это, скорее всего, не от некорректности _выводов_, а от недостатка исходной _информации_, – возразила Джули-Сью. Шедоу пожал плечами и вернулся к записям профессора Маринади.

— Я вот что подумал, – Наклз снова сел на свою табуретку. – Может ли быть, что Древний Альбион считал Злого Рока своим богом? И жертвы приносили ему? И речь эта жертвенная потому к нему и обращается?

— Это было бы логично, – кивнула Джули-Сью. Тейлз вытащил из-под стола еще один табурет и пристроился рядом с Хранителями. Чип уселся прямо на столе, чтобы послушать. – Если подумать, то влияние Злого Рока объяснило бы парочку удивительных поворотов в их истории.

— Как когда в 2286 году до нашей эры некоторые племена начали объединяться между собой, что практически положило начало не только городам, но и централизации власти, а потом вдруг это прекратилось? – догадался Тейлз.

— Причем, «вдруг» – это слабо сказано! – кивнула Джули-Сью. – В масштабе тысячелетий пара десятков лет – это практически мгновение! А именно за такой срок зарождающееся единое государство сгинуло в небытие еще на полторы тысячи лет!..

А дальше последовали такие цветастые выражения историко-культурологического содержания, что несчастный Чип, послушав разговор первые пару часов, ощутил, как его уши вянут самым буквальным образом. На третьем часу он перестал отличать имена людей от названий территорий, а Хранители и Тейлз все не успокаивались. Когда электронные часы на столе под картой мира пискнули два раза, возвещая начало третьего часа ночи, спокойная дискуссия переросла в спор, которого зверек совершенно не понимал и который угас лишь к рассвету.

— Только вот есть одна проблема, – Наклз от души потянулся так, что громко хрустнули суставы, и зевнул. – Старший Изумруд не вяжется _ни с чем_ из того, что мы тут понавыдумывали! Доподлинно – и я подчеркиваю: _доподлинно_! – известно, что ему всего триста лет. Он связан с Изумрудами Хаоса, а если Злой Рок привез их на Мобиус, то и Старший Изумруд должен был быть с ними.

— Так, может, триста лет назад он снова здесь побывал? – заметил Тейлз. – Манускрипт же составлен на языке чернорушников, который уже тогда считался мертвым.

— Исключено! – заявил Хранитель. – _Ис-клю-че-но!_ – он поднялся и сделал легкую зарядку, чтобы размять мышцы. – Моська, сообрази-ка завтрак. Нам предстоит последний рывок, нужно хорошо подкрепиться!

Услышав первое знакомое слово за последние много часов, Чип воспрянул духом.

— Мне сразу десерт! – заявил он. Джули-Сью снисходительно улыбнулась и, потрепав зверька по голове, направилась в кухню. На сей раз какао было сварено на всех.


	31. Глава 30

_**Глава 30**_

— Теперь даже совершенной форме жизни нужно поесть, – услышал Шедоу и поднял взгляд, тут же увидев перед собой тарелку с тремя объемистыми сандвичами. Джули-Сью поставила этот обильный завтрак на столик рядом с ежом и приветливо улыбнулась. Шедоу невольно сравнил эту улыбку с улыбками Руж. Он знает Джули-Сью меньше суток, но успел понять, что, как и Руж, она улыбается лишь по делу. Но вот такие непринужденные, ласковые улыбки красили обеих девушек – почему же они так редко показывают их?

— Спасибо, – не отрывая глаз от лица Джули-Сью, черный еж потянулся за одним из сандвичей.

— Как дела? – спросила девушка, кивнув на тетрадь профессора. – А то мы тебя тут забросили…

— Я скоро закончу, – последовал ответ. Шедоу перевел взгляд на лежащего на диване Соника. – Солнце уже высоко. Разве Соник не превращается обратно с восходом?

— Последние пару раз это происходит позже, – грустно ответила Джули-Сью и тоже посмотрела на бедного ежика.

— Да, – отозвался Наклз, пережевывая свой завтрак. – И по утрам у него настоящая агония. Так что лучше его вынести на улицу, чтобы он Эми не потревожил.

— Он будет очень расстроен, когда очнется и вспомнит, что произошло, – вздохнул Тейлз и взглянул на девочку, которая за ночь даже не шевельнулась. Впрочем, Соник тоже лежал неподвижно. И только их неровные дыхания говорили о том, что оба еще живы.

— Если ты еще раз приволочешь на мою голову раненого-умирающего, я из тебя сделаю точное то же самое, ехидна Наклз! – внезапно рявкнула Джули-Сью, так что Шедоу, рядом с которым она стояла, невольно вздрогнул, а Наклз аж подавился.

— Тейлз, пойдем-ка! – справившись с кашлем, проговорил Наклз, и они с лисенком отправились переносить Соника. Чип увязался с ними.

Убедившись, что они ушли, Джули-Сью наклонилась почти к самому носу Шедоу.

— Можно я тебя прозондирую? – шепотом спросила она, коснувшись рукой своей механической дреды.

— В каком смысле?

— Ты живой и полностью органический, но все-таки _искусственный_, – продолжила девушка вполголоса. – У меня есть разъем, которым я пользуюсь, чтобы найти неполадки в механизмах – вроде зонда. Я подумала, что, раз ты искусственный, я смогу и тебя прозондировать. Ну, может, я смогу увидеть, не сделали ли что с тобой те твари?

— А почему шепотом? – столь же тихо спросил Шедоу, заставив Джули-Сью снова улыбнуться. За четыре месяца беременности Руж и, соответственно, гораздо более тесного общения с ней, чем с просто напарницей, черный еж научился реагировать на ее настроение и уметь влиять на него. И он невольно обрадовался сейчас, когда опыт с Руж помог ему снова увидеть улыбку Джули-Сью. Хранителю повезло – у него очень красивая ученица.

— Наклз всегда нервничает, когда я использую свои _особенности_, – она нажала на самый кончик своей дреды, и он выдвинулся не несколько сантиметров. – Я быстро! – заверила Джули-Сью и легонько коснулась кончиком дреды предплечья Шедоу. Она не перемещала его и, затаив дыхание, прислушивалась. Это длилось буквально несколько секунд, а затем она вернула свою дреду в первоначальное состояние.

— Я зондируюсь? – тут же спросил Шедоу.

— Нет, – вздохнула девушка. – Либо я ничего не нахожу, – и вдруг подмигнула. – А скорее всего, просто _зря_ тебя считают таким уж искусственным!

И они улыбнулись друг другу.

— ОТСТАВИТЬ! – раздалось от дверей – это вернулся Наклз. – Миловаться идите на улицу!

От таких слов Джули-Сью покраснела, но, скорее, от злости, нежели от смущения.

— У меня и в мыслях ничего подобного не было, – категорично заявил Шедоу.

— А то я не знаю! – фыркнул он. За семь месяцев общения Джули-Сью так и не смогла научиться определять, когда Наклз шутил, а когда открыто издевался. Впрочем, она никогда не утруждала себя различать эти две ситуации: что за неудачную шутку, что за откровенное издевательство с нее полагался хороший пинок. Что и незамедлительно произошло.

— Какой же ты дурак! – процедила молодая Хранительница, налетая на своего учителя с искренним намерением повалить его и разбить нос. Первое ей удалось, но в этот миг с улицы раздался душераздирающий крик.

— Что это? – спросил Шедоу.

— Соник, – последовал ответ.

Тейлз и Чип оставались с несчастным ежиком за алтарем Старшего Изумруда. Когда Наклз, Шедоу и Джули-Сью прибежали, Соник лежал, скорчившись, на земле. Глаза были широко раскрыты, зрачки сузились от страшной боли, десны и пальцы кровоточили. Его трясло. В ужасе Джули-Сью зажала рот руками. Когда трансформация почти закончилась, ежик снова вскрикнул, что есть мочи, и замер.

Шедоу не мог поверить своим глазам. Соник не раз вставал на его пути к цели, и каждый раз Шедоу не скупился на средства, чтобы устранить это препятствие, отчего между двумя ежами и возникла напряженность в отношениях, но никогда Шедоу не пожелал бы своему сопернику таких мучений.

— Соник! – Тейлз опустила на колени рядом с другом и перевернул его на спину. Ежик медленно открыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, тут же закашлявшись. Сев на колени, он принялся отплевываться от крови во рту. И вдруг остановился, подняв на друзей взгляд, полный горя.

— Я… Я помню Эми, – прошептал он. В его голосе слышалась мольба: скажите, что память играет со мной злую шутку! Но утешить его никто не мог. Шедоу и Наклз молча переглянулись.

— Она здесь, с ней все будет хорошо! – воскликнула Джули-Сью.

Соник вырвался из рук Тейлза, который уже принялся помогать ему встать, и рванул в дом Хранителя. Оглядевшись в гостиной, он увидел Эми, укутанную в теплое покрывало, неподвижно лежащую на диване. Сердце защемило при виде шишки у нее на лбу. Соник медленно подошел к девочке.

— Эми, как же ты там очутилась? – пролепетал он. На руке Эми из-под пледа были видны бинты. Закрыв глаза, чтобы не выпустить подступившие к глазам слезы, Соник сглотнул. – Если бы вас там не было, – он обернулся к вошедшим друзьям.

— Соник, ты не виноват! – заявил Тейлз.

— Ты же это прекрасно знаешь! – кивнул Наклз и подошел ближе к ежику. – Мы же с тобой решили, что ты не отвечаешь за зверя!

— Я позволил ему взять верх…

— Ты ничего не мог с этим поделать! Твари…

— Да не было никаких тварей! – голос Соника сорвался, и по его щеке скатилась слеза. – Я сидел на берегу и никого не трогал, а потом вы нашли Храм, и зверь вырвался… Резко стал сильнее и…_ощутимее_.

— Все, что мы сделали, это восстановили Изумруд Хаоса, – задумчиво произнес Тейлз. – Как же зверь мог…

— Я не удержал его…

— Соник, прекрати сейчас же! – Наклз сжал кулаки, готовый снова огреть друга по макушке, как несколько дней назад. – Ты разве не понимаешь? Гее этого и надо! Она – зверь тьмы! Как Джули-Сью говорила, помнишь? Наши _негативные_ _эмоции_ – это Гея. Если будешь киснуть, она будет становиться только сильнее!

— Все это не слишком располагает к веселью, – фыркнул Соник, взглянув на Эми.

— Соник, с Эми все будет хорошо! – заявил Наклз. – Ее раны заживут! Ее порвал не ты, а зверь! И она… Она прекрасно это знает! Мы сейчас отправимся за последним Изумрудом! Все восстановится, и ты станешь прежним! О звере можно будет забыть! На выход – марш!

Когда Соник не шевельнулся, Хранитель схватил его за руку и потянул за собой.

— Надеюсь на результаты с переводом! – бросил он Шедоу. В дверях остановился. – Чип, пойдем-ка с нами!

— Зачем? – удивился зверек. Наклз на мгновение задумался: действительно, зачем? Он помотал головой, словно отгоняя наваждение.

— Восстановленный Изумруд помогает тебе с памятью, не так ли? НЕ СПОРЬ, ПОШЛИ!

— Куда полетим-то? – донесся с улицы голос Тейлза.

— Куда топлива хватит! – рявкнул Наклз. Тянуть за собой Соника уже не приходилось – ежик шел сам.

— Топлива вокруг света хватит!

— Это далеко. Давай обойдемся Шамаром!


	32. Глава 31

_**Глава 31**_

Джули-Сью только успела передать путешественникам сандвичи. Если они и вправду собрались в Шамар, дорога предстояла долгая, а никто толком не успел поесть – особенно Соник. После первого сандвича ежик немного повеселел, а когда они разгонялись для взлета, даже сквозь рев двигателей уже можно было услышать его смех. Если Джули-Сью не показалось, то смеялся он из-за того, что встречными воздушными потоками из его рук выбило сандвич, в результате чего все ингредиенты оказались на лице Наклза. И даже до девушки долетело несколько кусочков салата и запах майонеза.

Вернувшись в дом, Джули-Сью обнаружила, что Эми повернулась на бок! Не помня себя от радости, девушка подошла к ней и присела на краешек дивана. Эми тут же приоткрыла глаза.

— Соник? – пролепетала она и, моргнув, уставилась на сидящую перед собой ехидну.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? – тут же спросила Джули-Сью.

— Тошнит, – последовал ответ. – И голова болит…

Услышав голос Эми, Шедоу отложил тетрадь профессора и подошел к девушкам.

— Тогда я тебя потом отругаю по самое «не балуйся», – фыркнула Хранительница. – И поесть я тебе все равно приготовлю.

— Я не хочу.

— А это, девочка, неважно.

Джули-Сью ушла в кухню, и Шедоу занял ее место на диване.

— Где Соник? – спросила Эми.

— С ним все хорошо.

— Он снова прежний?

— Не совсем…

— Что с ним сделали? Это Эггмен, да?

— Я точно не знаю. Она, – еж кивнул в сторону Джули-Сью, – знает больше.

— А кто она? И где я?

— Ты в доме Хранителя. А она – его ученица.

Эми тихонько хихикнула.

— У Наклза появилась девушка? – пискнула она, улыбаясь.

— Ученица, – поправил Шедоу. Эми снова хихикнула и возражать не стала.

— Соник правда в порядке? Он же знает, что не виноват? – спросила она.

— Хранителю пришлось его убеждать.

— Соник сильный! – объявила Джули-Сью, возвращаясь с кухни. – Из того, что я о нем слышала, произошедшее только закалит его волю к победе! Я права?

— Да! – тут же ответила Эми.

— Лишь бы Гея не подавила его, – задумчиво произнес Шедоу.

— Соник никогда не проигрывает!

Эми попыталась приподняться и сесть, и черный еж уложил ей под спину подушки, чтобы было удобней. Увидев свои перебинтованные руки и торс, Эми приподняла покрывало, чтобы увидеть, что и обе ноги не остались без бинтов. И тут же натянула покрывало обратно, повыше к плечам, заставив Шедоу деликатно отвести взгляд.

— Мне крепко досталось, да? А я почти ничего не чувствую…

— Зверь тебя поцарапал в основном. И два укуса на руке и бедре. Есть довольно глубокие царапины, но я хорошо все обработала. Скоро будешь бегать!

— Спасибо тебе, – слабо улыбнулась Эми. С кухни послышалось шипение, и Джули-Сью рванула туда.

— А вы уже знаете, кто будет у вас с Руж? – спросила вдруг Эми и в ожидании уставилась на Шедоу своими ярко-зелеными глазами. Не успел черный еж открыть рот, как из кухни выглянула любопытная мордочка Джули-Сью. Какое-то мгновение Шедоу колебался, сомневаясь, стоит ли сразу столько народа посвящать в свою личную жизнь, но затем сдался.

— Мне абсолютно все равно, а Руж хочет сына. Но у нее для этого плохая наследственность – в ее семье почти нет мужчин. Поэтому она не захотела узнавать раньше времени.

— Она, что, расстроится, если родится дочь? – удивилась Эми.

— Это напускное! – заявила Джули-Сью, не выходя из кухни. – Все всегда говорят «хочу сына», а когда рождается дочь, от счастья не знают, куда себя деть!

— Я буду рад любому исходу, – сказал Шедоу, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Джули-Сью захихикала и исчезла в кухне.

— Это так здорово! – воскликнула Эми и поморщилась от усилившейся головной боли. – Только у вас обоих очень нехорошая работа.

— Руж решила, что оставит агентство.

— А ты?

— Я был создан, чтобы приносить пользу этой планете.

— Но есть множество других занятий! Вот, семья, например. Вы с Руж можете создать большую семью! Это тоже польза планете!

Шедоу во все глаза уставился на Эми. Он и не думал, что в нем можно вызвать _настолько_ сильное удивление. Черный еж представил себя в окружении десятка своих уменьшенных копий.

— Я не примерный семьянин.

— Тебе так кажется! – заверила Эми и попыталась засмеяться, но из-за головной боли получилось плохо. В этот момент в гостиную вернулась Джули-Сью. Она несла небольшую миску с дымящимся овощным бульоном.

— Шедоу, продолжи, пожалуйста, работу, – практически умоляющим тоном сказала она, и черный еж, тепло взглянув на Эми, вернулся к записям профессора Маринади.

— Меня зовут Джули-Сью, – представилась ехидна, усаживаясь с искренним намерением кормить Эми. Девочка не стала сопротивляться. – Подозреваю, что надолго это в тебе не задержится. Но есть надо!

— Я голодная, как волк!

— А говорила, что не хочешь есть.

— Не хотела. А сейчас хочу! – и с готовностью открыла рот для первой ложки бульона.

Но вопреки прогнозам, Эми не вернула бульон обратно. Более того, после бульона попросила сандвич, к которому получила чашку чая. В общем, она категорически не вписывалась в те знания о сотрясениях мозга, которые были у Джули-Сью. Всего через два часа после того, как Эми очнулась, она смогла самостоятельно добраться до ванной. Помощь Джули-Сью ей все равно понадобилась, но исключительно из-за неудобства перебинтованных ран. Зато из душа она вышла бодрой и практически здоровой. Может, все-таки не было у нее никакого сотрясения? Нет, нужно будет все равно отправить ее в больницу!

— Можешь приступать к переводу, – объявил Шедоу, едва Эми и Джули-Сью вернулись в гостиную. Черный еж поднялся и протянул Хранительнице тетрадь. – Не обрадуешься. Из-за знаков препинания и неверно переведенных некоторых слов, в итоге неверна почти вся грамматика. И, как понимаешь, перевод можно делать заново. Целиком.

Джули-Сью ахнула.

— Но как же мы с Храмами-то тогда…?

— Вероятно, расположения Храмов указаны просто словосочетаниями?

— Да…

— Как я сказал, _слова_ в большинстве своем _поняты_ верно.

Джули-Сью вздохнула и раскрыла тетрадь профессора на записанном переводе первой статьи манускрипта. В ней Шедоу ничего не исправлял. Девушка подошла к столу, листая тетрадь к началу грамматики. Села на стул и бегло просмотрела исправления. Да, что ее записи, что записи профессора были заменены практически полностью. Бегло просмотрев новую информацию, Джули-Сью постаралась запомнить максимум. Снова вздохнула и отлистала к словарю. Где-то сзади Эми принялась о чем-то расспрашивать Шедоу, но ехидна не слушала. Ее внимание привлекло глагол «жертвовать». Профессор Маринади понял и перевел его верно – Шедоу исправлений не делал. Но что-то было не так. Где-то что-то…

Грамматика!

Джули-Сью с трудом сдержала крик. Она только что просмотрела и запомнила несколько правил! Вернувшись к одной из страниц с грамматикой, она нашла то, что привлекло ее внимание. Быстро и судорожно пересмотрев словарь, Джули-Сью перетянула ткань манускрипта на самое начало и сумела прочесть бóльшую часть первой статьи – в этот раз, зная верный перевод.

В ужасе зажав рот руками, Джули-Сью повернулась к черному ежу. Увидев выражение лица ехидны, Шедоу и Эми даже перестали разговаривать.

— Шедоу, ты должен догнать их! – пролепетала Джули-Сью. – Догнать и остановить! Они не должны восстановить последний Изумруд!

Первой реакцией Шедоу было завалить девушку вопросами, но, осознав, что Хранитель не будет просто так просить о подобном, с готовностью потянулся за Изумрудом Хаоса.

— Нет! – вскрикнула Джули-Сью. – Не трогай Изумруды! Вообще к ним не прикасайся! Ты же быстрый, как Соник, так? Ты сможешь их догнать, они не так далеко улетели!

— В Шамар, верно? – Шедоу взглянул на карту мира, чтобы найти нужное место.

— Да, в Шамар!

Эми удивленно наблюдала за разговором, не смея перебивать их своими вопросами.

Джули-Сью и Шедоу вышли на крыльцо.

— Ты сможешь настроиться на мою частоту? – черный еж активировал свой наручный коммуникатор. – Ты же знаешь, меня просто так не послушают. Я должен буду предложить объяснения. Ты мне их расскажешь по дороге.

Девушка закивала и активировала радиомаяк в своей механической дреде. С минуту они налаживали связь.

— У меня очень маленькая зона действия. Но я успею рассказать главное, это не слишком недолго!


	33. Глава 32

_**Глава 32**_

— Самое главное являет собой фраза, которую профессор перевел как «Изумруды Хаоса жертвуют себя для Геи». Из-за неверного перевода, как ты и говорил, весь смысл текста был перевернут с ног на голову! Изумруды Хаоса неспроста так называются! Не «_они_ жертвуют себя для Геи», а «_им_ нужна жертва для Геи»! Понимаешь? К Эггмену попал неверный перевод этой части, и он провел ритуал жертвоприношения, сам того не подозревая! Гее нужна жертва – сосуд, в котором она будет пребывать! И в нашем случае этим сосудом стал Соник! Мы думали, что Гея пробудилась как-то неправильно, потому что у Эггмена что-то пошло не так. Это единственная наша верная мысль. Эггмен высосал энергию из Изумрудов, а Гее они нужны заряженными. Поэтому Соник превращался туда-сюда! И его поведение связано не с тварями, которые в него вселялись, а с восстановлением Изумрудов. То, как он напал на Эми, хотя не приближался ни к тварям, ни к Храму: был восстановлен шестой, _предпоследний_ Изумруд, и зверь стал сильнее. Теперь, если будет восстановлен последний Изумруд, зверь, поселившийся в Сонике – _Гея!_ – пробудится окончательно, а сам Соник…

— Сгинет, – закончил Шедоу.

— Нет! – воскликнула Эми.

— Я постараюсь найти информацию о том, как можно победить Гею! Ведь, ее же заточили когда-то… Но, Шедоу, постарайся успеть!

— Шедоу, спаси Соника!

— Поэтому ты не позволила мне воспользоваться Хаос Контролем? Так было бы гораздо быстрее!

— Возможно, мои опасения напрасны, но сейчас, когда Гея почти в полной силе, Изумрудами лучше вообще не пользоваться!

— А если я опоздаю, Джули-Сью? Как ты сможешь доставить нам нужную информацию?

Джули-Сью горько вздохнула. Запретив воспользоваться Хаос Контролем, она взяла на себя огромную ответственность. Только бы Шедоу успел!

— Если ты опоздаешь, восстановится и Старший Изумруд. Как Хранитель, я смогу воспользоваться им.

— Найди все, что может нам понадобиться! – голос Шедоу прозвучал так строго, что на мгновение Джули-Сью показалось, что она говорит с Наклзом.

— Удачи, Шедоу! – отозвалась она, и черный еж отключился. – Надеюсь, она тебе не понадобится…

Джули-Сью устало опустилась на стул.

— Что все это означает? – сразу набросилась на нее Эми. – Что может случиться с Соником? Почему…? Почему он…? – ее глаза наполнились слезами.

— Пожалуйста, Эми, возьми себя в руки, – пробормотала ехидна. – Мне нужно работать.

— Но как же…?

— Эми, все будет в порядке! – сделав глубокий вдох, сказала Джули-Сью – она не была уверена в своих словах. – Ты же веришь в Соника?

— Верю! – пылко ответила девочка.

— А в Наклза? Тейлза?

— И в Шедоу!

— Верь, Эми! – Хранительница вернулась к манускрипту. – И надейся, – шепнула она себе под нос.

— Тебе нужно прочитать этот свиток? – Эми заглянула через плечо ехидны. – Может быть, я смогу помочь? – но, не найдя в тексте манускрипта ни одной знакомой буквы, девочка сделала робкий шаг назад. – Или нет…

Джули-Сью вздохнула, подключилась к компьютерному терминалу, придвинула поближе тетрадь с записями профессора Маринади и Шедоу и углубилась в чтение.

С помощью Шедоу каждый – _каждый!_ – вопрос, связанный с происходящими событиями, получил, наконец, ответ, причем, практически из первой статьи манускрипта. Бóльшая часть этой статьи была переведена верно еще профессором, но с уточнениями, которые внес Шедоу, смысл был совершенно иным. Эдмунд, первый Хранитель Старшего Изумруда, был непосредственным участником событий трехсотлетней давности, почему же он не передал всех этих знаний своим потомкам?

Гея – зверь тьмы, порождение Изумрудов Хаоса. Злой Рок оставил их на Мобиусе много тысяч лет назад, чтобы скрыть от врагов, которые посягали на его власть. Изумруды Хаоса были разряжены, чтобы у жителей планеты не было возможности воспользоваться ими. Злому Року поклонялись, как богу. Изумруды Хаоса реагируют на самые мощные проявления чувств, а в те древние времена, к сожалению, среди разумных существ преобладало лишь негативное. Будучи разряженными, Изумруды не могли обращать в силу то, что поглотили, и это породило Гею. Из-за влияния Геи начавшая зарождаться цивилизация зачахла. Из истории было известно, что в колыбель современных культур Альбион превратился лишь в ходе ряда междоусобиц, когда те, кто был меньше подвержен влиянию Геи, пытались навязывать людям свои прогрессивные идеи. С того момента, как сильные Акорны провозгласили себя правителями Альбиона в 799 году до н.э., влияние Геи на ход истории острова сошло на нет.

Гея – разумное, но бестелесное существо. Особый ритуал жертвоприношения Изумрудам Хаоса способен привязать ее к какой-нибудь оболочке, чтобы она могла во всей красе воспользоваться своей ужасной разрушительной силой. Оставляя кристаллы на Мобиусе, Злой Рок планировал однажды вернуться и с их помощью захватить красивую зеленую планету. Поэтому он создал по всему Мобиусу десятки Храмов, способных зарядить Изумруды Хаоса.

Вторая статья манускрипта рассказывала о том, как триста лет назад братья Эдмунд и Дмитрий, гениальные ученые своего времени, изучили по приказу короля Александра Акорна таинственные бесцветные кристаллы, доставшиеся монаршей династии от предков. Автор свитка опускает научные подробности, но и без них есть, чему дивиться. Братья смогли распознать способности Изумрудов и разыскать одиннадцать Храмов, в которых их можно было зарядить. Зарядив первый Изумруд, они обнаружили Гею, которая дремала много тысяч лет в ожидании, пока появится на планете достаточно слабых и безвольных людишек, которыми можно было бы безболезненно манипулировать, как это было до пришествия Акорнов.

Дмитрий захотел подчинить себе Гею. Управляя ею, решил он, можно будет навести порядок там, где царит хаос. Собрав последователей, Дмитрий зарядил все семь Изумрудов Хаоса и провел ритуал жертвоприношения маленького чипчапа, как это делали их предки. Чипчап – зверек, которых Древний Альбион истребил почти полностью своими бесчисленными жертвоприношениями. Гея вселилась в чипчапа, полностью уничтожив сознание зверька, и надежды Дмитрия рухнули: управлять ею он, конечно же, не смог. Отчаявшийся и отвергнутый всеми, он обратился за помощью к единственному, кто не смог бы ему отказать, – к своему брату Эдмунду.

Третья статья манускрипта начиналась описанием Старшего Изумруда. Эта информация была известна современному Братству Хранителей почти полностью, но то, что Изумруд был _создан_ Эдмундом и Дмитрием для контроля над Изумрудами Хаоса, Братство не знало. Старший Изумруд – единственный известный предмет, способный противостоять силе Изумрудов Хаоса.

Джули-Сью прочла статью до конца, и ее сердце забилось с бешеной скоростью: она нашла информацию о том, как можно победить Гею! Но это было совсем не то, на что она надеялась…

Подняв голову, девушка тут же ощутила, что мышцы спины и шеи затекли до невозможности. Потянувшись, так, что хрустнули все возможные суставы, Джули-Сью огляделась. За окном было темно, а электронные часы показывали половину четвертого утра: она просидела за манускриптом почти девять часов! Эми безмятежно спала, устроившись на диване.

Отключившись от компьютерного терминала, Хранительница просмотрела текст перевода, который должен был загрузиться из ее сознания. Все, вроде бы, было верно. Джули-Сью еще раз прочла окончание третьей статьи. Ах, только бы Шедоу успел!

И вдруг снова это жуткое ощущение, словно чья-то невидимая рука сжала самую душу! Только в этот раз от почти физической боли даже потемнело в глазах. Проморгавшись и осознав, что произошло, Хранительница закрыла лицо руками от горя. Она не хотела видеть подтверждение своих страхов. И все же, собравшись с мужеством, Джули-Сью встала и, до последнего глядя в пол, лишь краем глаза заметив, что на столе под картой мира больше нет Изумрудов Хаоса, она вышла на крыльцо, хотя и из гостиной было видно: величаво возвышаясь на своем алтаре, Старший Изумруд заливал древние руины нежным зеленым светом!


	34. Глава 33

_**Глава 33**_

Всю дорогу – долгую и противную – до Шамара Соник и Чип не переставали шутить и смеяться. Все сандвичи, что заботливая Джули-Сью собрала им в дорогу, были растрачены на то, чтобы закидать друг друга – при этом чудом не были задеты ни Наклз, ни Тейлз. Самолет то и дело раскачивало, что не облегчало лисенку его обязанностей пилота. К концу полета Наклз начал жалеть, что они потащились в такую даль. Хранитель успокаивал себя одной мыслью: специфика выбранного маршрута была такова, что они прилетали в Шамар на следующий для себя день, а Соник все это время оставался собой. Когда Торнадо приземлился, полдень в пустыне был в самом разгаре, так что зверь заперт надолго.

Как всегда, с воздуха была определена точка, с которой следует начать поиски храма. Ударная волна почти полностью замела Шамар песком из окружающей пустыни. Скорее всего, выживших здесь было немного. Постояв немного у подножья песчаных скал, где Тейлз приземлил самолет, и молча глядя на погребенный город, друзья поднялись на самую вершину ближайшей скалы каждый по-своему.

— Как же классно! Как же классно! – надрывался Соник, разве что не танцуя, быстрее всех оказавшись наверху. Еще бы: он уже сбился со счета, сколько времени не носился со свойственной лишь ему сверхзвуковой скоростью по горам и дорогам. Обернувшись вниз, Соник с упоением заметил, что его скоростной бег по-прежнему способен поднять столбы пыли.

Под ногами друзей зиял глубокий котлован. Он не пострадал от ударной волны только потому, что был со всех сторон окружен песчаными скалами. В этом котловане находился заброшенный серебряный рудник – идеальное место для начала поисков Храма.

Вдоль стен вели полуобсыпавшиеся дорожки, но пользоваться ими не было времени. Прыгая вниз, Соник протаранил в дне котлована довольно крупный кратер – и снова даже кеды не запачкал! Выпрямившись и стряхнув песок с плеч, ежик издал радостный клич, который многократным эхом отразился от стен котлована. Наклз и Тейлз тревожно переглянулись – Соник, конечно, всегда отличался эмоциональностью, но все же не до такой степени.

— Куда пойдем? – Тейлз огляделся. В стенах было несколько входов в шахты. Наверняка каждая из них вела глубоко под землю и являла собой отдельный лабиринт, как это обычно бывает.

— Если здесь есть хорошо спрятанный Храм, он уже дал бы нам о себе знать, – сказал Чип. – Помните? – он взглянул на Соника и Тейлза. Оба кивнули.

— Так, может, зря мы сюда спустились? – предположил Наклз. И в этот момент на весь котлован раздался хруст – или треск? Друзья вздрогнули и завертели головами по сторонам в поисках источника звука.

— Это как когда стена в Спагонии треснула! – вспомнил лисенок. Но ни в одной из стен котлована трещин не было. Снова раздался треск, а затем – глухой грохот.

— Это в шахте! – Соник указал на ближайший к ним вход. Подойдя, они прислушались. Где-то внутри явно что-то осыпалось – до сих пор можно было слышать эхо.

— Нам определенно туда! – решительно заявил Наклз и первым вошел в шахту.

— По крайней мере, мы знаем, что не зря проделаем путь! – произнес Чип, когда дорогу им преградила пропасть с обрушившимся мостом.

— Так, может, это мост и рухнул? – в сердцах воскликнул Наклз, пнув камешек под ногами.

— Ну нет, – возразил Тейлз. – Слишком много шума.

И они посмотрели вниз. Соник присвистнул.

— А я думал, что такое только в кино бывает! – ежик взглянул на Тейлза. – Как в старые добрые времена? – и подмигнул. Лисенок тоже повеселел. Перенести друга через пропасть, которую тот не сможет перепрыгнуть, – последний раз такое было, казалось, в прошлой жизни!

Наклз и Чип улетели вперед. Тейлз и Соник крепко взялись за руки, и лисенок поднялся в воздух на своих двух хвостах, тут же едва не свалившись в пропасть под тяжестью Соника!

— Теперь я вспомнил, почему мы больше так не делаем! – проговорил лисенок, с трудом перебираясь на противоположную сторону.

— Да ладно, не такой уж я и тяжелый! – фыркнул Соник. Но в результате Наклзу пришлось сменить Тейлза на середине пути.

— Я слишком много времени провожу в самолете! – пытаясь отдышаться, пролепетал юный механик. – Отвыкаю от полетов на своих двоих!

— Или просто кто-то слишком много есть хот-догов, – бросил Хранитель, поправляя сползшие рукавицы.

— Да что ж вы ко мне пристали-то! – всплеснул руками Соник, и все трое дружно захохотали.

На этой стороне пропасти начиналась железная дорога, уходящая в единственный тоннель. Внутри тоннеля было темно, хоть глаз коли, даже острое зрение Хранителя не позволяло разглядеть ничего дальше десятка метров.

Глядя на эту черноту, Соник нервно сглотнул.

— Знаете, я…я, пожалуй, первым пойду, – произнес он.

— Что такое? – настроение ежика Наклзу не понравилось.

— Не знаю… Предчувствие…

Темнота тоннеля поглотила Соника, а в следующий миг послышался глухой вскрик, словно кто-то ударил ежика под дых. Наклз уже ринулся на выручку, но тут из тоннеля вышел зверь!

— Так темно, что превратился, – вздохнул Соник, с отвращением глядя на свои руки. В зеленых глазах читалась грусть. – Пойдем, – ежик поманил друзей за собой. – У меня теперь ночное зрение, я вас проведу!

Они взялись за руки, Чип устроился на густой гриве Соника, и ежик повел их за собой.

То и дело спотыкаясь о рельсы или прогнившие шпалы, друзья медленно пробирались в темноте. Соник подсказывал, когда надо пригнуться или обойти препятствие. Чем дальше они углублялись в тоннель, тем более душно становилось. В какой-то момент стало казаться, что воздух состоит из одной только пыли, каждый вдох давался с трудом. Но вот где-то далеко впереди замаячил тусклый огонек. Соник видел, что это конец тоннеля, что там, впереди он расширяется, но даже ему было сложно увидеть, что там.

Вдруг чуткие уши Соника уловили звук, похожий на сыплющийся песок. Он резко остановился, но ничего не произошло. Что-то словно дернуло его, и он, забыв, что держит за руку друзей, рванул к выходу из тоннеля, не обращая внимания на последовавшие ругательства Наклза.

Друзья оказались в просторном подземном зале, стены которого были испещрены следами горнодобывающих работ. Где-то даже были сложены кирки и лопаты, а справа, там, куда уходили рельсы, валялась перевернутая тележка. Вправо же вел еще один тоннель. Это из него красно-желтым светом подсвечивался зал, в котором оказались друзья. И из него тянуло жаром.

— Вот оно, – прошептал Чип.

Они с Соником смотрели четко в центр зала, где в полу была большая дыра. Судя по всему, это ее образование вызвало грохот, который был слышен на самом входе в шахту, и она продолжала осыпаться. Обступив дыру, друзья заглянули внутрь. Света из бокового тоннеля было не достаточно, чтобы проникнуть на ее глубину.

— Я вижу алтарь! – воскликнул Соник.

— Он не поврежден? – Тейлз с готовностью начал шарить по своей сумке в поисках последнего Изумруда Хаоса.

— Вокруг валяются какие-то камни, но алтарь цел!

— Там нет эха, – настороженно произнес Наклз. На него удивленно посмотрели. – Мне это не по душе! – объяснил Хранитель. Он потянулся, чтобы взять Изумруд из рук лисенка, но Соник опередил его и прежде, чем ехидна смог что-то возразить, спрыгнул вниз. Чип спустился с ним. Не было слышно даже, достигли ли они дна.

— Здесь нет выхода наружу, – Тейлз огляделся. – Надо закрыть глаза. Свет будет очень ярким.

Вдруг из тоннеля, по которому они пришли послышался шум, обернувшись Тейлз увидел приближающиеся всполохи света. И вскоре из темноты тоннеля показался Шедоу!

— Ты что, бежал всю дорогу от Парящего Острова? – присвистнул Наклз.

— Если восстановить последний Изумруд, Гея пробудится! – сразу заявил черный еж.

Тейлз без лишних вопросов рванул было к дыре в полу, но из нее уже хлынул столб яркого оранжевого света, который заполнил весь зал. Друзья могли лишь зажмуриться и заслонить глаза руками.


	35. Глава 34

_**Глава 34**_

Открыв глаза, Соник обнаружил себя лежащим на земле. Поверхность была гладкая, как зеркало. Разве груда камней может быть такой гладкой? Проморгавшись, ежик поднялся и огляделся. Что-то было не так. Он был собой – хотя точно помнил, что к алтарю Храма Геи он подходил в облике зверя. Впрочем, почему же «не так»? Изумруды восстановлены, верно? Значит, все как раз _в порядке_, он снова прежний! Но где он тогда? Почему пространство вокруг похоже на изъеденный термитами дупло в дереве? Разве он был не в шахте?

Сделав шаг, Соник поскользнулся на чем-то и упал. Попытавшись снова встать, он обнаружил себя в луже крови! Но мгновение назад ее не было! Оглядевшись снова, ежик увидел, как кровь сочится из каждой термитной дырочки окружающих стен! Поразмыслив, Соник даже чуть не засмеялся от радости: у него никогда не было галлюцинаций! Какой, оказывается, это захватывающий опыт! Ежик зажмурился и снова открыл глаза, полагая, что видение изменится. Так и произошло: теперь он был в крови по колено, а вокруг распространялся жуткий кровавый запах. И вдруг в нескольких шагах впереди на поверхности что-то показалось. Аккуратно перебравшись в ту точку, будучи уже по пояс в крови, Соник обнаружил, что кто-то всплыл со дна (если там было дно), оставаясь лицом вниз. Получаемый опыт резко разонравился. Ежик перевернул плавающее тело и тут же, громко вскрикнув, отпрянул.

На белом полу, вся в крови, перед ежиком лежала Эми Роуз! Ее глаза незряче глядели куда-то вверх, все тело было покрыто глубокими рваными ранами, на бедре и руке не хватало целых кусков плоти, а в голове зияла огромная дыра! Кровь уже не текла из страшных ран. Эми была мертва!

Но Соник четко помнил, что Эми жива! Ей сильно досталось от зверя, но, ведь, обошлось лишь перебинтованными ранами! Джули-Сью и Наклз заверили, что с Эми будет все хорошо!

— Посмотри на меня, еж Соник! – раздался громоподобный голос, и ежик обернулся. Перед ним стоял зверь – такой, в какого он превращается по ночам. Только этот был гораздо больше, длинные, изогнутые когти доставали почти до самой земли, а огромные клыки не позволяли рту нормально закрываться.

Соник сглотнул.

— По-твоему, я способен нанести легкие раны? – зверь оскалился, демонстрируя полную челюсть заостренных зубов. Ежик попятился и, споткнувшись о тело Эми, упал. – Твои друзья лишь скрасили реальность для тебя. Ослепленные своим долгом Хранители лишь хотели, чтобы ты продолжил поиски энергетических точек, поэтому они создали для тебя _видимость_, что девочка выжила.

— Да как же они так могли? – вскричал Соник, мгновенно поднявшись и стараясь не смотреть на бедную Эми. – Невозможно скрыть такие раны!

— По-твоему, для Хранителей есть что-то невозможное? – рассмеялся зверь. Он шевельнулся было, чтобы сделать шаг вперед, но передумал. – Они живут по триста лет и имеют такие способности, которые тебе – _нам с тобой_ – даже и не снились!

— Не смей говорить так, как будто ты и я – это одно и то же!

— А разве нет?

— _Конечно_ нет!

— Вот как? А кто напал на бедную девочку? Я что ли?

— Я бы никогда не причинил Эми вреда!

— Вот именно поэтому ты и виноват! – заявил зверь, и Соник похолодел.

Нет! Нельзя его слушать! Он гнет свою линию, он хочет вырваться! Все, что он говорит – чушь! И все же на какое-то короткое мгновение ежик позволил зверю увидеть, что боится, что все его слова могут оказаться правдой.

— Ты не удержал меня тогда, на островах. И Э-Эми погибла, – зверь плотоядно оскалился. Снова это движение, словно он хочет сделать шаг, но снова остался стоять. Соник вздрогнул – крыть было нечем. – По ночам в моем облике ты так часто думал о своих друзьях и их безопасности, что для меня стало смыслом существования навредить им! Конечно, оба Хранителя были неинтересны – слишком много было бы оказано сопротивления. Когда жертва сопротивляется – это так _скучно_!

Сонику показалось, что он чувствует во рту привкус крови.

— И лисенок недосягаем – он умеет летать. И я уже отчаялся, но тут почувствовал этот сладкий запах – нежная, мягкая, гладкая девчачья шкурка. Помню, я еще удивился: ведь этот запах я узнал из твоей памяти! Запахов других в твоей памяти нет, а этот… Э-Эми Роуз – милая, ласковая девочка, которую еж Соник готов холить и лелеять, лишь бы ничего с ней не случилось! И как же я мог пропустить такой шанс?

— Зачем тебе причинять им вред?!

— А так неясно? – зверь снова рассмеялся, но теперь от этого смеха кровь застыла в жилах Соника. – Чтобы показать тебе, как ты слаб! Ты силишься противостоять мне, но разве это возможно? Ты – букашка! Сверхзвуковая скорость и способность контролировать силу Хаоса – все это ничто по сравнению с тем, что могу _я_! Посмотри! В своей самоуверенности ты в одиночку погнался за этим сумасшедшим ученым! И что в результате? Погибла Э-Эми!

— Эми не погибла! – крикнул Соник и сжал кулаки. Он готов был разорвать этого зверя на части за такие слова! – Я видел ее! Она дышала!

— Ты видел то, что хотел видеть!

Настала очередь Соника смеяться.

— Только что ты говорил, что это Наклз и Джули-Сью «создали видимость»!

— Разумеется. И в итоге ты видел то, что хотел видеть.

Соник не на шутку перепугался: а что, если это правда?

Вот теперь зверь все-таки сделал шаг вперед. Осторожный, словно сомневаясь, получится ли, а, приблизившись, довольно оскалился. И в мгновение ока преодолел расстояние между собой и Соником. Только тело Эми разделяло их.

Ежик и не заметил, что зверь был _таким_ огромным! Глядя на него снизу вверх, Соник почувствовал вдруг, что слабеет. Слабеет совершенно буквально, словно кто-то выкачивает из него силы.

— Мы с тобой убили Э-Эми, еж Соник. Это была славная добыча! Молодая, сладкая кровь! Ты же помнишь этот упоительный вкус, не так ли?

Соник вскрикнул. Он помнил! Помнил, как зверь упивался каждой каплей крови, когда напал на Эми. Каждое ужасное мгновение въелось в память, и ежик знал, что никогда не сможет это забыть! Так, значит, это правда? Он убил Эми! Соник опустил взгляд на растерзанное тельце девочки. Захотелось разрыдаться, по-настоящему завыть от стыда и горя.

И в этот момент силы окончательно покинули Соника. Безвольно опустившись на колени, ежик уже не ощущал, как по щекам текут слезы. Эми! Маленькая девочка, которая всем сердцем любила его, погибла от его собственных рук! Соник посмотрел на раны на теле Эми и, закрыв лицо руками, заскулил…


	36. Глава 35

_**Глава 35**_

Джули-Сью отвыкла от того, как прекрасен Старший Изумруд в своем сиянии. В памяти невольно всплыл вечер того дня, когда Изумруд погас: отражая закатное солнце, кристалл переливался всеми цветами радуги и отбрасывал блики на окружающие руины. Сейчас, являясь единственным источником света в предрассветных сумерках, Старший Изумруд завораживал, и на какой-то миг молодая Хранительница даже забыла, какую катастрофу возвещало возвращение этого прекрасного сияния.

Лишь когда теплая слеза скаталась по щеке, Джули-Сью сообразила, что действовать надо быстро. Вернувшись в дом, девушка внимательно осмотрела гостиную, а затем спальню, чтобы понять, должна ли она взять что-то с собой. В итоге она пристегнула к сапогам дополнительные секции для хранения оружия и уложила в них бластеры. У выхода Джули-Сью остановилась, взглянув на спящую Эми. Девочка наверняка расстроится, когда узнает, что ее оставили одну. Но взять ее с собой тоже было нельзя – то, что предстояло сделать, ей не понравится. Поэтому Хранительница быстро черкнула для Эми записку и направилась к Старшему Изумруду, заперев за собой дверь.

Восстановившись полностью, кристалл уже не сиял с такой интенсивностью, как несколько минут назад, и Джули-Сью смогла подойти к нему вплотную, не зажмурившись. Пока поднималась на алтарь, девушка продумала план действий. Она не знала, верно ли поступает – опять! – но по-другому в данной ситуации не получалось. Тщательно взвесив все «за» и «против», Хранительница коснулась гладких граней Старшего Изумруда и сосредоточилась. Воспользоваться _заклинанием_ она собиралась впервые.

— Семь Изумрудов едины в моей воле. Моя воля контролирует Хаос. Хаос, воплощенный в Изумруде, услышь меня!

И, зажмурившись, не зная, чего ждать, Джули-Сью вдруг ощутила, как ее отрывает от земли. А в следующий момент она шлепнулась на какую-то поверхность, температура которой была такова, что девушка подумала сначала, будто попала на жаровню. Но, мгновенно сориентировавшись, увидела, что находится посреди командного центра или чего-то в этом роде. Обитатели его: два робота, похожих на парковочные счетчики, и человек с пышными рыжими усами – удивленно глядели на незваную гостью. Так они бы простояли еще очень долго, не понимая, что происходит, если бы Джули-Сью не выхватила свой бластер.

— Спокойно, Эггмен! – рявкнула она, направив оружие на гения робототехники. Это произошло так внезапно, что Эггмен даже подпрыгнул. – Я пришла с миром!

«Не совсем», – тут же напомнила себе Джули-Сью. Впрочем, ее слова и так злодея не убедили.

— Я бы с удовольствием был спокоен, милая моя, – елейным голоском пропел Эггмен, многозначительно глядя на механические имплантаты девушки. Видимо, он решил что имеет дело с непосредственным представителем Темного Легиона. – Но ситуация, – и он жестом пригласил ее взглянуть на мониторы, вмонтированные в панели управления.

Не убирая бластера, Джули-Сью приблизилась. Она и так знала, что увидит. Съемка со спутника показывала зияющую дыру в том месте, где когда-то располагался серебряный рудник Шамара. К сожалению, нельзя было увидеть, что происходит внизу.

— Неподалеку – стык литосферных плит, – принялся объяснять злой гений. – Рудник уже забросили из-за сейсмической нестабильности региона. А еще парочка таких дыр обеспечит нам новое переформирование континентов! Вот – Адабатские острова, – он переключил изображение, и Джули-Сью увидела Древний Град, наполовину ушедший под воду. – И вот, – снова смена картинки. Местность девушка не узнала, но здесь начинал извергаться вулкан. Что, во имя Авроры, происходит? Что Гея успела сделать?!

— А чего ты ожидал? – фыркнула Джули-Сью, стараясь казаться спокойной. – Пробудил зверя тьмы и думал, что сразу сможешь одеть на него намордник?

Эггмен не ожидал, что свалившаяся к нему из ниоткуда ехидна будет настолько осведомлена. Поэтому промолчал.

— Ты же тоже ученый, Эггмен! – Джули-Сью вскочила на панель управления, чтобы оказаться с Эггменом на одном уровне. – Как ты мог догадаться воспользоваться _первым_ переводом _мертвого_ языка так, словно он был одобрен НИИ Лингвистики и Языковедения? И вот, с чем приходится иметь дело! – она красноречиво топнула по монитору, отчего на нем образовалась трещина.

— Откуда же я мог знать такие подробности? – попытался оправдаться Эггмен и принялся расхаживать по командному центру. – Я – злодей! Я вижу цель – я ее хватаю! Мне нужно всего много и сразу! Ждать не получается – слишком много конкурентов! Сила Геи обещала быть такой плодородной! Я хотел обратить ее в источник чистейшей энергии, которая смогла бы бесконечно долго питать мои машины! Я не думал, что это натуральное существо, обладающее разумом!

— Судя по всему, ты вообще ни о чем не думал! Знаешь, что ты сделал? Ты принес Соника в жертву зверю тьмы!

Услышав это, Эггмен ахнул.

— А теперь Гея полностью захватила Соника и, судя по всему, это она устроила яму посреди пустыни, затопила остров и извергает вулкан, – Джули-Сью снова топнула по монитору.

— И что, Соник не сможет с ней справиться? – фыркнул Эггмен.

— Соника больше нет! – заявила Хранительница. – Теперь есть только Гея! Знаешь, что будет, если разбудить спящего зверя тьмы?

— Неспящий зверь тьмы? – попытался отшутиться гений робототехники, все больше ощущая весь ужас ситуации. Ну, по крайней мере от этого назойливого грызуна удалось избавиться!

— _Жутко недовольный и злой, кровожадный и беспощадный, с огромной манией разрушения_ зверь тьмы!

Эггмен нервно сглотнул.

— Что бы ты ни хотел захватывать с помощью машин, питаемых «энергией Геи», скоро это перестанет существовать! – Джули-Сью выждала паузу. – Но мы можем помочь друг другу!

— Можем? – в надежде взвизгнул Эггмен.

— Я знаю, как справиться с Геей. Я сделаю так, что ты получишь новый шанс реализовать свои планы, но ты _поможешь_ мне сделать это!

— В обмен на свои услуги я хочу что-то более ощутимое, чем абстрактные обещания! – отмахнулся Эггмен.

Джули-Сью разозлилась. Это из-за его необдуманных действий все оказались в данной ситуации, а он смеет торговаться?!

— Я с тобой сделок заключать не буду, Эггмен! – рявкнула она, спрыгнув на пол. – Мы сами справимся! – и приготовилась уйти, но Эггмен вдруг схватил ее за волосы, больно дернув назад, за что тут же получил шипами по руке.

— Кто это «мы»? – потребовал злой гений, пытаясь приладить наместо порванную манжету.

— Тебя это не касается!

— И как же _вы_ собираетесь это сделать?

Джули-Сью смерила доктора недоверчивым взглядом.

— Старший Изумруд может отправить Гею обратно спать, – ответила она. Брови Эггмена взлетели к самой его лысине.

— Прости, но последнее, о чем я думаю, глядя на _легионера_, – это Старший Изумруд! – заявил он.

— Тебя это не касается! На тебя рассчитывать или нет?!

Эггмен сделал вид, что глубоко задумался.

— Я не доверю свою судьбу кучке говорящих мышей! Что от меня требуется?

— Самый большой и мощный робот, какого только можешь предоставить! Он нужен, чтобы занять внимание Геи, пока мы подготовим все.

— И тебе не будет жалко тратить мое потрясающе творение на _это_? – притворно обиделся гений робототехники.

— Нисколечко!

— Идет! – с подозрительным энтузиазмом ответил Эггмен. – Доставить его в Шамар? Это потребует времени!

— Меня подвезешь?

— Нет, – Эггмен рассмеялся. – Я же не могу позволить, чтобы ты узнала, где мы находимся! Но могу переместить тебя. К сожалению, мой самый большой и мощный робот _слишком_ большой и мощный, чтобы его можно было подвергнуть нуль-транспортировке. Но вы его получите очень скоро!

— Это с какой же скоростью? – фыркнула Джули-Сью, мысленно прикидывая, откуда можно «скоро» добраться до Шамара.

— Неважно, милая моя, – Эггмен приторно улыбнулся, приглашая Джули-Сью следовать за собой. – Неважно!


	37. Глава 36

_**Глава 36**_

Тоннель, в котором укрылись Наклз, Шедоу и Тейлз, чудом не обсыпался, когда леденящий душу рев зверя сотряс всю шахту. И столько в этом реве было ликования, что друзья почувствовали, что обречены.

— Так это и есть Гея? – произнес Наклз, глядя, как зверь выбирается из дыры с алтарем. Это было огромное, лохматое существо с красными глазами и клыками такой длины, что не закрывался рот. Под аккомпанемент эха собственного рева, зверь с шумом втянул носом воздух и, почувствовав, видимо, какой-то запах из бокового тоннеля, рванул туда.

— Наша информация была совсем неверной? – горько вздохнул Тейлз.

— _Совсем_, – кивнул Шедоу. – Эггмен принес Соника в жертву Гее, сам того не подозревая.

— В жертву? – Наклз задумался. Они вышли из укрытия и подошли к дыре в полу. Там внизу, рядом с алтарем лежал бездыханный зверек чипчап. – Так вот кто он такой… Он был предыдущей жертвой для Геи!

— Наверное, потому он ничего и не помнил, – догадался Тейлз. – Гея полностью поглотила его сознание. Их пробудили, но Гея уже переселилась в Соника. И, наверное, Чип должен был погибнуть, как только Гея покинула его. Потому он и повторял, что не он должен быть жив… Из-за неверно проведенного ритуала Чип остался жив, но абсолютно без памяти…

— Бедный зверек, – вздохнул Шедоу. Что ж, он действительно мог в полной мере понять Чипа, в конце концов, сам когда-то был заложником своей отсутствующей памяти.

— Но мы же должны что-то делать! – воскликнул Наклз, глядя в тоннель, по которому убежал зверь. – Как вернуть Соника?

— Твоя ученица должна найти эту информацию в манускрипте. Но, судя по тому, что вы сказали об этом зверьке, Соника больше…

В этот момент все вокруг содрогнулось, сквозь гул вибрации был слышен рев зверя и свод шахты начал обсыпаться. Выхода была два – либо обратно, в тоннель, по которому пришли, либо гнаться за зверем.

— Тейлз, дуй за самолетом! Это наш единственный транспорт отсюда – спасай его! – велел Наклз, пытаясь перекричать грохот.

— Бросить вас?! – вознегодовал лисенок.

— Не бросить, – возразил Шедоу. – А прикрывать наш путь к отступлению.

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет! – фыркнул Наклз. Тейлз не стал больше спорить и, уворачиваясь от падающих камней, полетел вверх – ближайший выход образовывался там в связи с обвалом.

Тоннель вел круто вниз и в нем было очень жарко. Вскоре стало ясно, что источником жара и красно-желтого света является лава! Резко остановившись, чтобы не свалиться в этот адский котел, Наклз и Шедоу огляделись.

— Теперь понятно, почему рудник забросили! – произнес Хранитель.

Судя по всему, зал, в котором они оказались, тоже был когда-то добывающей шахтой. Но из-за сейсмической активности региона шахты затопило лавой, и работы пришлось бросать – кому охота поджариться заживо? Тоннель, в котором находились Наклз и Шедоу, заканчивался остатками железной дороги – вероятно, когда-то через весь зал вели рельсы – в противоположной стене тоже был тоннель. Тряска прекратилась и можно было спокойно спрыгнуть на довольно большой каменную площадку у подножья стены. Соника не было видно.

Здесь, в непосредственной близости от лавы, стояли такие жара и вонь, что каждый вдох давался с трудом. Еж и ехидна мгновенно осознали, что придется не сладко.

— Твоя ученица сможет добраться сюда? – вполголоса спросил Шедоу и проверил свой коммуникатор – разумеется, под землей связи не было.

— Старший Изумруд должен был восстановиться, он сможет перенести ее прямо к нам. Вопрос, когда это произойдет?

И словно в ответ на слова Хранителя позади них что-то хрустнуло, словно закоротило огромную розетку. Обернувшись, они увидели сферическое искажение пространства, настолько объемное, что оно поглощало собой кусок стены и площадки. Наклз и Шедоу удивленно смотрели на это, пытаясь понять, что же они видят. Внутри искажения свернула молния, и сфера сжалась в центр себя, оставив в стене округлую нишу. На месте искажения осталась стоять Джули-Сью!

Наклз недоверчиво взглянул на свою ученицу.

— Старший Изумруд не так это делает! – заявил он.

— Я сначала навестила Эггмена, – объявила девушка и тут же закашлялась: горячий воздух и неприятный запах повлияли и на нее.

— Зачем это?! – вскричал Хранитель.

— То, что нам предстоит сделать, требует его помощи.

Наклз и Шедоу переглянулись.

— Спасти Соника уже не получится – спасать попросту _некого_, – Джули-Сью вздохнула. Наклз и Шедоу тоже этой новости не обрадовались, но эмоций не выдали. – С помощью Старшего Изумруда мы заточим Гею, как триста лет назад это сделали Эдмунд и Дмитрий.

— Заточить? Старший Изумруд обладает такой силой?

— Нет. Старший Изумруд лишь проводник. Сила будет затрачена наша. Шедоу, – молодая Хранительница серьезно посмотрела на черного ежа. – Ты поможешь?

— Да, – последовал незамедлительный ответ.

— Так зачем тебе понадобился Эггмен? – потребовал Наклз.

— А по-твоему Гея будет сидеть и ждать, пока история повторится? Эггмен согласился предоставить нам самого большого своего робота для отвлекающих маневров, – договаривая фразу, Джули-Сью выхватила бластер и выстрелила по летящему в них огромному валуну.

На краю тоннеля в противоположной стене стоял зверь.

— И где же робот? – поинтересовался Шедоу.

— Эггмен сказал, что скоро будет.

— СКОРО?! – воскликнул Наклз, оценивающе глядя на зверя. – Надеяться на Эггмена, знаешь ли…

— Мы продержимся, – заключил черный еж.

Джули-Сью прицелилась и выстрелила по зверю. Но с такого расстояния, конечно, не попала. Зато зверь издал дикий рев и сиганул вниз. Он стоял прямо на поверхности лавы, совершенно не замечая ни жара, ни запаха! Полоснув лапой по воздуху, зверь поднял огромную волну, которая стремительно направилась в сторону друзей.

— Продержимся?! – недовольно вскричал Наклз. Спасаться пришлось в воздухе. Подхватив Шедоу, Хранители взмыли вверх, вернувшись в тоннель. Волна лавы накрыла площадку, на которой они стояли, но камень, закаленный этим огнем в веках, лишь обуглился по краям.

— Ни один из нас не сможет воспользоваться против него силой Хаоса – потому что эта сила теперь в нем! – сообщил Наклз. – Этой силой можно только _поделиться_, если она уже используется, а он, как вы понимаете, делать этого не намерен!

— И как же нам быть?

— Я попробую, – заявил Шедоу и уже приготовился снимать свои ограничивающие браслеты.

— Нет! – Джули-Сью удержала его руку. – Нам понадобится много сил, чтобы воспользоваться Старшим Изумрудом!

Шедоу послушался. Взяв разбег, он под дружные протесты Хранителей прыгнул через пропасть, попав четко на голову зверя, который все еще стоял на потоке лавы, словно из любопытства ожидая, что решат там, наверху. Вцепившись в гриву зверя, Шедоу приложил усилия в попытке свернуть ему шею. Он знал, что вряд ли получится, но нужно же было как-то занять Гею до прибытия Эггмена.

Мотнув несколько раз головой и поняв, что сбросить непрошенного наездника не удастся, зверь схватил Шедоу за иглы и потянул, намереваясь швырнуть ежа об стену. Но тот все еще держался крепко, так что в итоге зверь кувыркнулся через себя. Шедоу при этом полетел спиной в лаву. К счастью, Наклз вовремя среагировал и сумел спасти совершенную форму жизни от верной гибели. Зверь шлепнулся на спину, потеряв концентрацию и опалив себе шерсть. Боль разозлила его, и он, собрав прямо в руке огромный шар дымящейся лавы, швырнул его в улепетывающего Хранителя.

— Воздух! – крикнул Шедоу, увидев приближающийся снаряд, и Наклз взял круто влево, затащив их обоих на неширокий выступ в скале. Недовольный промашкой, зверь взревел, и от этого звука лава вокруг него забурлила, а с потолка посыпались обломки камней. Уступ, на котором переводили дыхание Наклз и Шедоу, тоже дал трещину.

— Еще идеи? – пролепетал Хранитель.

— Твоей ученице не помешает лишняя подготовка в стратегии, – заметил черный еж. – Если бы я воспользовался Хаос Контролем, чтобы догнать вас…

— Я еще очень многому должен ее учить! Не забывай, она лишь _ученица_, и не надо сваливать на нее все шишки. Если в ее образовании есть _пока_ пробелы, то это моя вина!

— Отрадно слышать от наставника такие слова.

— Восхищаться друг другом будем потом!

Джули-Сью тем временем принялась обстреливать зверя из обоих бластеров. Делая короткие залпы, чтобы не разрядить оружие слишком быстро, девушка надеялась, что сможет сдерживать Гею достаточно долго. Но очень быстро зверю надоело скакать из стороны в сторону, чтобы не попасть под выстрел, и он, растянув свою лапу, вдарил по стене, в которой находился тоннель с Джули-Сью. Девушка почувствовала тряску и вынуждена была спасаться в воздухе, поскольку в следующий миг пол под ее ногами разошелся. Паря над потоком лавы, Джули-Сью увидела, что по стене шла огромная трещина! И судя по звуку, добравшись до тоннеля, трещина не остановилась! Если так и дальше пойдет, то тут все обрушится! Впрочем, зверю этого и надо.

Увлекшись трещиной, девушка не заметила поднявшийся всплеск лавы, но все равно сумела вовремя уклониться. Взглянув вниз, она увидела, как зверь, топая ногами, поднимает все новые и новые всплески, так что вскоре Джули-Сью не знала, куда деться, окруженная лавой. Один удачный залп задел ее механическую дреду, отчего та мгновенно накалилась и начала плавиться!

Нельзя разделять легионера с его механическими составляющими без предварительного отключения, а дреда была еще и напрямую соединена с мозгом Джули-Сью! Каждый последователь Темного Легиона как зеницу ока бережет свои механизмы, ибо даже небольшое повреждение может привести к летальному исходу.

— МОСЬКА! – и Наклз это знал. Даже издалека он смог увидеть, что произошло с его ученицей, и ринулся ей на выручку как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать упасть. Они приземлились на каменную площадку у стены. Девушка была без сознания.


	38. Глава 37

_**Глава 37**_

Увидев, что в этот раз его атака попала в цель, зверь захохотал так, что с потолка снова посыпались обломки камней, а уступ, на котором находился Шедоу, отделился все-таки от стены. Падая вниз, черный еж не растерялся и, оттолкнувшись хорошенько, сумел запрыгнуть в тоннель.

— Букаш-ш-шки! – проревел зверь. – Я уничтож-ж-жу этот ж-ж-жалкий мирок!

— Лучше верни Соника, тварь! – рявкнул Наклз. Его взгляд встретился с взглядом зверя, и в этот же миг стало ясно, что если Соник где-то там еще остался, то достать его будет очень и очень сложно: в красных, налитых кровью глазах зверя были только ненависть и жажда разрушений.

И вдруг зверь изобразил на своей страшной морде эту кривую ухмылку, которые так раздражали Наклза в Сонике, и завыл. Разогнавшись, он набросился на Хранителя, но тот успел приготовиться: сжав кулаки и выставив вперед шипы на костяшках, Наклз принял на них удар огромных лап. Зверь взвыл, но на этот раз от боли: Наклз насквозь пронзил его ладони. Он попытался вырваться, но Хранитель не позволил ему соскользнуть с шипов. Тогда он попробовал дернуть Наклза на себя, чтобы достать зубами, но тот твердо держался на ногах.

— Пож-ж-жалеешь! – прорычал зверь, со злобой и ненавистью глядя на Наклза.

— После тебя! – с не меньшей злобой рыкнул Хранитель. На мгновение подняв взгляд, чтобы найти Шедоу, Наклз кивнул черному ежу и со всей силы пнул зверя ногой. Ехидна хладнокровно рассчитывал, что, не проконтролировав этот вынужденный полет, зверь шлепнется прямо в лаву! И Шедоу планировал помочь ему в этом: закрутившись ядром, он сиганул вниз, ударив зверя в спину, чтобы тот наверняка утонул. Но номер не прошел. Шедоу приземлился позади Наклза, а зверь впечатался в поверхность лавы, словно это была не расплавленная магма, а твердый камень.

— Кто сбросил на меня Парящий Остров? – пролепетала Джули-Сью, пытаясь подняться. Наклз обернулся, не скрывая радости. Он-то думал, что его ученица погибла! Один Хранитель не может призвать Старший Изумруд, и Наклз даже начал впадать в отчаяние, а теперь огромным усилием воли пришлось запретить себе заключать девушку в жаркие объятия.

Шедоу помог Джули-Сью подняться.

— Ты же говорила, что повредить мозговые имплантаты – смерти подобно! – словно упрекая, воскликнул Наклз.

Джули-Сью грустно взглянула на оплавленные остатки своей механической дреды.

— Когда я решила, что уйду из Легиона, я добыла себе предохранитель, – гордо заявила она. – Правда, судя по ощущениям, он тоже сгорел…

— Радуйся, что сама цела! – фыркнул Наклз. Джули-Сью заметно расстроилась такому комментарию.

— Уж постараюсь! – с вызовом объявила она и вдруг резко вскинула бластер, тут же выстрелив куда-то за спину Хранителю, едва не задев его дреды! Обернувшись снова, Хранитель увидел улетающего к противоположной стене зверя – очевидно, выстрел Джули-Сью попал в цель.

— Уничтож-ж-жу! – прошипел зверь, приземлившись на поверхность лавы, и снова громко зарычал. Только в этот раз рык звучал так, словно воздух при этом вдыхался, а не выдыхался. И на глазах двух Хранителей и Шедоу зверь начал расти! Процесс выглядел омерзительно – словно какое-то живое существо ползало под шерстью зверя, стремясь вырваться наружу. Никто не спешил атаковать – друзья были намерены позволить ему превратиться до конца, чтобы потянуть время и дальше. Но когда новые размеры зверя окончательно оформились, стало по-настоящему жутко.

— Стоит ли ждать Эггмена? – Наклз нервно сглотнул.

— Не дождемся, – заключил Шедоу, хотя это он в самом начале объявил, что они справятся. – Вы начинайте, а я позабочусь о Гее.

— Он убьет тебя! – возразила Джули-Сью.

— Есть теория, что я не смертен, – ответил черный еж. – Кроме того, выбора все равно нет! – он уже приготовился снимать свои ограничивающие браслеты, как вдруг раздался грохот. Все, в том числе зверь, уставились наверх. Потолка пещеры видно не было, но можно было разглядеть в нем огромную дыру и маленькую точку, которая к этой дыре приближалась.

— Легок на помине! – фыркнул Наклз, впервые в жизни радуясь появлению доктора Эггмена. Он взял Джули-Сью за руку и отвел подальше от края площадки. Шедоу остался караулить реакцию зверя.

Хранители сели на колени, стараясь не замечать не слишком уютной температуры камня. Джули-Сью быстро отсоединила сгоревшую дреду, чтобы не мешалась, и отбросила в лаву. Сосредоточившись, они принялись негромко повторять заклинание, чтобы призвать Старший Изумруд. Требовалась абсолютная синхронность. Хранители смотрели друг на друга, не мигая, чтобы ни в коем случае не сбиться. Раздался новый грохот, следом страшный рев зверя, от которого сотряслось _все_ вокруг, но Хранители не обращали внимания. И вот они замолчали и, поднявшись, отошли друг от друга почти к самым краям площадки. Между ними появился желто-зеленый огонек – признак того, что заклинание сработало.

Наклз повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как огромный робот летает вокруг зверя, пытаясь наносить какой-нибудь ущерб, но пока все было тщетно: даже залп электрического разряда не оказывал особого воздействия!

— В конце концов, от него требуется только отвлечь Гею, – пожал плечами Хранитель.

— Шедоу! – позвала Джули-Сью. Черный еж подошел как раз когда Старший Изумруд полностью материализовался.

Шедоу и Наклз выжидающе посмотрели на девушку.

— Просто повторяйте за мной. Здесь не обязательно делать все одновременно, – немного смущенно сказала Джули-Сью и коснулась граней Изумруда. Но едва она начала громко и четко произносить новое заклинание, как почувствовала, что кристалл под ее руками движется. А в следующий миг Старший Изумруд резко взмыл вверх! Это произошло так внезапно, что друзья даже не сразу сообразили, что случилось.

— ЭГГМЕН! – взревел Наклз, глядя, как огромный робот злого гения улепетывает вверх со Страшим Изумрудом на буксире! Не думая ни о чем от ярости, Хранитель рванул следом, желая догнать наглеца и устроить ему хорошую взбучку.

— БЕРЕГИСЬ! – раздался вдруг крик Джули-Сью. Краем глаза Наклз заметил, что сбоку на него что-то движется, но слишком поздно попытался уклониться. Огромная лапа зверя накрыла его!

Джули-Сью взвизгнула, словно это ей досталось, и только Шедоу сумел удержать ее от того, чтобы она не прыгнула за своим учителем, т.к. зверь продолжал молотить лапами во воздуху. К счастью, удар не отправил Наклза прямиком в лаву. Хранитель шлепнулся на край площадки и не шевелился…


	39. Глава 38

_**Глава 38**_

Рванув за Наклзом, Джули-Сью чудом не попадала под удары огромных лап бесновавшегося зверя. Робот Эггмена не на шутку разозлил его, и теперь удары Геи сотрясали все вокруг, и камни, отделяющиеся от стен, падали в лаву, поднимая брызги, которые грозили в любую минуту обрушиться на друзей.

Джули-Сью с трудом смогла оттащить своего учителя к нише в стене, образованной нуль-переносом. Хранитель был без сознания, на лбу красовалась большая шишка, похлеще, чем была у Эми, а все лицо было измазано в крови и чем-то вязком. Вглядевшись, девушка с ужасом поняла, что произошло: зверь полоснул Наклза своими когтями, пропоров правое веко и уничтожив глаз! И обработать рану было нечем…

Благо, зверь словно бы забыл о своих недавних противниках, и можно было попытаться более или менее спокойно оценить сложившуюся _очень_ неприятную ситуацию. Когда Шедоу подошел к нише, внимательно следя за камнепадом, Джули-Сью сидела уложив голову Наклза у себя на коленях, а по ее щекам текли слезы.

— Все, что я сделала, привело к катастрофе, – произнесла она. – Перевод свитка оказался неверным, я не дала тебе воспользоваться Изумрудами Хаоса для скорости, _позвала Эггмена_ на вечеринку… В итоге Гея пробудилась, планета на грани уничтожения, Старшего Изумруда у нас нет, а в одиночку я не смогу призвать его назад! Я никудышный Хранитель!

— Лучшие из вас тоже ошибались, – поспешил заверить Шедоу. Хотя лично он не знал _слишком_ много Хранителей, чтобы утверждать такое.

— Неужели? – и Джули-Сью его слова не убедили.

— Эггмен обманывал Наклза по крайней мере три раза!

— Только я не помню, чтобы при этом сохранность планеты оказывалась под угрозой, – всхлипнула девушка.

— Есть еще какие-нибудь способы справиться с Геей?

— В манускрипте сказано, что заточить – единственный способ…

Шедоу задумчиво глянул на бесновавшегося зверя. Останавливаться он и не думал, а часть площадки у стены уже затопило.

— Я пробовал призвать силу Хаоса, но она очень хорошо заперта в Гее, – произнес он. – Я все-таки использую свою, – и он тут же расстегнул один из своих ограничивающих браслетов.

— Нет! – воскликнула Джули-Сью, и черный еж удивленно на нее обернулся. – Ты погибнешь!

— Мы все погибнем, если я не попытаюсь…

— Неужели не видишь, что сила Хаоса _ничего_ Гее не сделает! – объяснила Хранительница. – Ей может противостоять только Старший Изумруд, который специально для этого был создан! Твоя сила иссякнет раньше, чем ты успеешь заставить его хотя бы вспотеть! Погибнешь зря!

— Плакать никто не будет, – отрезал Шедоу. – Зато есть вероятность, что смогу что-то сделать.

— А твоя подруга? Руж, верно? У вас же будет ребенок! Ты их вот так бросишь?

Черный еж колебался всего мгновение, но все-таки сбросил с запястья один браслет и приготовился расстегивать второй.

— Какой же я отвратный Хранитель, – горько усмехнулась Джули-Сью, глядя при этом на Наклза, словно ждала от него комментария. – Мы должны уметь правильно оценивать ситуацию, а я даже не смогла найти правильных слов, чтобы убедить _тебя_.

— Братство выбрало тебя. Значит, у них были причины. И вряд ли среди этих причин есть твоя некомпетентность.

Девушка вздохнула. Шедоу снова обернулся на нее, не убирая, впрочем, руку с застежки браслета.

— Ты испытываешь чувства к Наклзу? – спросил он вдруг. Он не знал, почему захотел задать этот вопрос, но чувствовал, что спросить нужно.

— А что толку? – последовал ответ. – Между учителем и учеником ничего не может быть – это закон.

— Как вообще ты стала ученицей Хранителей?

Огромная глыба свалилась откуда-то с потолка прямо на площадку, на которой они находились, раздробив затопленную лавой половину. Но ни Шедоу, ни Джули-Сью и бровью не повели.

— Наклз не подавал признаков желания обзаводиться потомством, чтобы было кому передать свои обязанности, и Хранители решили его не дожидаться.

— И сколько было претендентов?

— Много.

— А из Темного Легиона?

— Я одна.

— А женского пола?

— Только я, – Джули-Сью подняла на ежа взгляд: к чему этот допрос?

— И из множества претендентов Хранители выбрали именно тебя, _девушку_ из Темного Легиона – народа, который уже триста лет является кровным врагом? – и снова на лице Шедоу появилась эта тень улыбки: уголки губ едва заметно дернулись вверх.

Джули-Сью показалось, что она поняла мысль черного ежа, но ухватиться за нее не успела, потому что в этот миг ее словно по голове огрели: совершенно отчетливо девушка услышала такой стон, будто на всю обрушивающуюся пещеру заорал мощный динамик. Но судя по всему, Шедоу ничего такого не слышал. Джули-Сью вскочила, забыв о Наклзе, который от резкого движения снова шарахнулся об камень, и во все глаза уставилась впереди себя.

Зверь уже успокоился, но теперь он решил перенаправить русло лавы и занимался тем, что дробил в противоположной стене дыру, совершенно не обращая внимания на продолжающийся камнепад.

— Соник! – пролепетала Джули-Сью, сообразив, где находился источник стона. Видимо, из-за отключения механического имплантата, тренировки со Спектром возымели, наконец, эффект. Девушка ощущала присутствие Соника. Слабо-слабо, но он там был. И судя по тому, _что_ ощущала Джули-Сью, скоро его не станет вовсе.

— Ты что-то чувствуешь? – спросил Шедоу, вернув застежку оставшегося браслета наместо. Хранительница медленно кивнула, не сводя ошарашенного взгляда со зверя, который молотил по стене с такой силой, что осколки камней, словно брызги, разлетались в стороны.

Джули-Сью начала понимать, почему Наклз не мог почувствовать Соника: раньше она никогда не пользовала эмпатией, так что теперь, в первый опыт, сознания Геи, Наклза, Соника и Шедоу накатили на нее девятым валом, их сознания буквально кричали в ее голове, словно это были не образы разума, а живые голоса. Старший Хранитель привык к чужому присутствию в своем сознании и мог это контролировать, так что мизерный «голос» Соника мог попросту и не заметить, иначе уже давно что-нибудь было бы предпринято.

— Ярость, – отфильтровать нужное сознание было сложно, но молодая Хранительница смогла это сделать. – Горе, ненависть, отчаяние, – ее голос дрогнул, словно она сама переживала все эти эмоции. – Соник… Соник испытывает все то, что нельзя…нельзя показывать…Гее! Эггмен сказал, что эта шахта находится на стыке литосферных плит. Из-за Геи уже произошли сдвиги в других местах! Если он что-то еще сделает, Мобиус буквально развалится на части! Соника… Соника можно позвать, как мы делали раньше! Только нужно очень постараться!

— Я понял, – Шедоу расстегнул второй ограничивающий браслет и, чувствуя, как собственная сила, наконец, находит выход, решительно направился к краю площадки. – Снаружи сила Хаоса, может, и ничего не сделает Гее, но я проникну внутрь – она должна _принять_ мою силу Хаоса. Но мне нужно время, чтобы достичь полной мощности.

Глаза Джули-Сью полезли на лоб: как она сама об этом не подумала?

— Будь осторожен! – воскликнула она. Шедоу взглянул на нее через плечо.

— Не волнуйся, – произнес он. – Как ты и говорила, я скоро стану отцом. Если со мной что случится, Руж останется одна с _нашим_ ребенком. Я не могу этого допустить. И не собираюсь погибать. Видишь, тебе удалось убедить меня. Не такой уж ты плохой Хранитель, – в этот раз он улыбнулся совершенно по-настоящему, хоть Джули-Сью и не видела полностью этой улыбки.

— Я тебя прикрою, – с готовностью объявила она и снова приготовила свои бластеры.


	40. Глава 39

_**Глава 39**_

Убедившись, что бластеры заряжены полностью, Джули-Сью дала мощный залп сразу из обоих, попав зверю в спину. Даже несмотря на то, что был в десять раз больше прежних размеров, это попадание зверь ощутил. Издав яростный рык, он обернулся. Девушка ожидала, что в нее полетит ком лавы или ее попытаются ударить кулаком. Но зверь развел лапы в стороны – кончики его когтей светились при этом лиловым. Затем резким движением он свел руки вместе, оставляя полоски лилового света в воздухе. Из-за яркости этих полос Джули-Сью не сразу увидела, что они движутся прямо на нее. Шедоу был окружен собственной аурой Хаоса, и ему эта атака ничего не сделала, но девушке пришлось спасать себя и Наклза. Подхватив наставника, она проворно прыгнула между двумя полосками. Обернувшись на них, Джули-Сью увидела, как они прорезали скалу у себя на пути!

Уложив Наклза обратно на землю, Хранительница принялась снова стрелять по зверю. К счастью, к тому времени, как зверь замахнулся для новой смертоносной атаки, Шедоу был готов действовать.

Зверь уже начал сводить руки вместе – в этот раз его ладони полностью светились лиловым, – но в этот же миг черный еж запустил в него огромный энергетический шар, которым зверя впечатало в стену. Тряхнув головой, чтобы прийти в себя, зверь зыркнул на обидчика, но увидел только яркий зеленый свет…

Шедоу был окружен изломанными стенами, трещины сочились кровью, а пол был вязким, словно, стекая, кровь медленно застывала. Вокруг царила гнетущая, почти осязаемая тишина. Лишь один звук заполнял все пространство – надрывный, не имеющий эха стон, полный отчаяния и горя.

Черный еж знал, кому принадлежит этот стон, но, оглядевшись, нигде не нашел Соника. Шедоу понимал, что в этом пространстве – в сознании Соника – он гость, и, скорее всего, долго пробыть здесь не сможет. С другой стороны, Гея тут тоже не дома – но держится же!

— Соник! – позвал Шедоу и наугад рванул вперед. Снова раздался стон. Даже при отсутствии эха было невозможно определить направление, откуда он доносился. Черный еж поскальзывался, едва не падая. И вдруг что-то врезалось в него, повалив на спину и протащив по вязкому и скользкому полу. Очухавшись, Шедоу увидел красные глаза зверя.

— Прочь отсюда! – проревел он. Здесь зверь был не такой, как в реальности – гораздо менее зловещий и речью обладал, судя по всему, более четкой. Но зато хватка была все такой же крепкой.

— Только вместе с тобой, – заявил Шедоу, силясь сбросить зверя с себя.

— Меня здесь приветили! – зверь оскалился и угрожающе зарычал. – А ты пришел без приглашения!

— Я знаю Соника. Таких, как ты, он приветствовать не станет.

— Я даю ему возможность выплеснуть эмоции! – с упоением проговорил зверь. – Вы заставляли его запирать в себе все негативное, он должен был улыбаться и делать вид, что все прекрасно! Я сделал его _свободным_!

Шедоу хмыкнул.

— Никто не может _заставить_ Соника делать что-то.

— Вот такие вы, значит, друзья! Вы совершенно не знаете его!

— Мы знаем его достаточно. Соник слишком силен, чтобы поддаваться чужому влиянию. Если он не показывает грусти или страха – значит, их попросту нет!

— Их не может не быть!

— Не может. Но Соник умеет сделать так, чтобы _у него_ их не было. И _ты_ здесь лишний! – собравшись с силами, Шедоу поддел зверя ногой и перебросил через себя. Мгновенно вскочив на ноги, черный еж развернулся.

Зверя нигде не было, но теперь Шедоу видел перед собой Соника. Ежик сидел на коленях и, закрыв голову руками, жалобно скулил. Он раскачивался взад-вперед, как помешанный, а из его глаз ручьями текли слезы.

— Соник! – позвал Шедоу и подбежал к нему. Но синий ежик не слышал и не видел Шедоу. И вдруг у ног Соника появилась Эми. Только что ее не было, а вот уже здесь. Мертвые глаза незряче уставились вверх, все тело было в страшных рваных ранах, а в голове – огромная дыра. На мгновение Шедоу застыл в оцепенении, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— А если бы вы сразу показали ему правду, то ничего этого не произошло бы, – раздался голос над ухом. Шедоу скосил глаза, чтобы увидеть стоящего рядом зверя.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Мы с Соником убили Э-Эми, а вы убедили его, что она жива, – зверь облизнулся. – А, ведь, тогда всего шесть Изумрудов было восстановлено. Если бы он _тогда_ узнал, что натворил, мне, возможно, не удалось бы завладеть его разумом. Видишь, как он корит себя? Как страдает? Как его разрывают горе и отчаяние?

— Все было не так! – воскликнул Шедоу, сам от себя не ожидая. – Эми жива и с ней все в порядке!

— А это тогда что? – зверь небрежно коснулся мыском ноги Эми.

— Это не… Это неправда! – Шедоу ощутил, что никак не может собраться с мыслями. Что-то было не так! Ведь он сам разговаривал с Эми, они обсуждали… Что? О чем они говорили? Или не говорили?..

— Ты же видишь ее собственными глазами! Ты глазам своим не веришь?

Шедоу впервые в жизни почувствовал, что покрывается холодным потом. Если Эми погибла, почему этого нет в его памяти? Такие вещи сложно забыть! Тем более Эми! Эми – дорогой друг! К горлу подступил болезненный комок.

— А теперь посмотри своему другу в глаза и признайся в обмане!

Шедоу взглянул на Соника, который продолжал раскачиваться взад-вперед и скулить.

— Соник…

Но ежик даже не взглянул на Шедоу.

— Я не знал, что Эми погибла, – пролепетал черный еж. – Я думал…

Шедоу ощутил, словно чья-то железная хватка сдавливает его грудь, становилось сложно дышать. Зверь расхохотался.

— А что ты вообще знаешь, _совершенная форма жизни_? Как ты можешь называть себя совершенным, если твое неведение приводит к последствиям, за которые ты даже ответить не в состоянии!

Услышав это, Шедоу увидел перед глазами чей-то нечеткий образ. Словно откуда-то из ускользающего сознания пробился слабый огонек надежды. Надежды? На что?

— Кому ты такой нужен? Кто захочет иметь дело с искусственным выродком?

Возникший образ стал четче, но все равно было сложно разглядеть, что именно это было. Но стало заметно легче дышать, железная хватка, сдавившая грудь, начала ослабевать. И ему показалось, или одна из рваных ран на теле Эми стала просто царапиной?

— Совершенная форма жизни, которая не способна ни на что, кроме служения! Ты никому и ничего не сможешь дать, потому что тебе самому нужен наставник – тот, кто сможет направить тебя!

Шедоу широко и зловеще улыбнулся. Зверь говорил все то, что хотел _внушить_, но ни одно из этих слов не было _верным_! Образ, который возник перед взором черного ежа – верная напарница, друг и будущая мать его ребенка, летучая мышь Руж, – стал четкими и почти осязаемыми. Протяни руку – и коснешься его! Сначала Шедоу показалось, что он видит Марию, своего самого дорого друга, и был удивлен, когда узнал в видении Руж. Сам того не подозревая, своими словами зверь вызывал в ускользающем сознании своего невольного слушателя ассоциации с той, кто теперь был дорог Шедоу не меньше Марии, и она спасла его от участи Соника. Опустив взгляд, черный еж увидел, что все раны на теле Эми туго перебинтованы, глаза ее закрыты, и она тихо и ровно дышит, словно во сне.

— Ты – кошмар, засевший в голове _Соника_ и не можешь ничего сделать _мне_! – громко и четко заявил Шедоу, от души приложившись кулаком по челюсти зверя. От силы удара зверь даже крутанулся на месте и шлепнулся на пол. – Потому что ты знаешь обо мне ничуть не больше, чем знает Соник!

Зверь оскалился и прыгнул на Шедоу, но словно напоролся на глухую стену и даже коснуться его не смог.

— Ты не властен над моим сознанием и ничего не можешь мне сделать! – повторил Шедоу и для убедительности даже поморщился, словно смотрит на раздавленного слизняка. – Правда, и я теперь перед тобой бессилен, – чтобы удостовериться, он попытался снова ударить зверя, но ему это не удалось. – Зато я знаю того, кто устроит тебе хорошую взбучку.

Демонстративно отвернувшись, Шедоу подошел к синему ежику.

— Соник, посмотри на меня!

— Умерла, – проскулил Соник.

— Гея внушила это тебе! Ты не убивал Эми!

— Убил…

— Хватит ныть, пустышка! – Шедоу вовсе не злился, но постарался, чтобы эта фраза прозвучала как можно более угрожающе. Краем глаза он видел, как зверь в бессильной злобе ходит вокруг них. Схватив Соника за иголки, он сильно дернул, задрав его голову кверху. – Посмотри, что на самом деле стало с Эми!

Но Соник умоляюще взглянул на Шедоу. Черный еж понял: Соник не хочет смотреть, потому что уверен, что увидит растерзанное тельце девочки.

— Мне с тобой некогда нянчиться! Гея завладела твоим сознанием и телом! Если ты не вытеснишь ее, она полностью поглотит тебя и разрушит планету!

— Эми погибла…

— &%^$# , да чтоб тебя! – вот теперь Шедоу разозлился. Зафиксировав голову Соника в руках, он развернул ежика так, чтобы он наверняка увидел Эми. – Эми жива! Жива! Гея поцарапала ее, даже покусала, но, поверь, если бы _тебя_ там _вовсе_ не было, то Гея бы ее и на куски порвала! Так что ты еще и _спас_ Эми!

Зверь яростно заревел и принялся биться о невидимую стену, силясь прорваться и уничтожить этих букашек.

Синий ежик во все глаза смотрел на девочку, которая теперь свернулась калачиком и тихонько посапывала в своем безмятежном сне. Соник, словно желая убедиться, что перед ним и вправду не обман, легонько щелкнул Эми по носу. Девочка смешно сморщила мордочку и чихнула, но не проснулась. Шедоу невольно фыркнул: какие, однако, образы могут возникать в голове этого безбашенного ежика!

— Видишь? Ты ее _спас_! – для доходчивости повторил черный еж и скрестил руки на груди.

— А разве когда-нибудь было иначе, – Соник поднял на друга взгляд, – _пустышка_? – на его лице заиграла эта вечная ухмылка, а шерстка стала покрываться золотым. Верно, Изумруды Хаоса здесь, с Соником. Он может использовать силу Хаоса!

Синий ежик протянул Шедоу руку, словно прося помощи, чтобы подняться. Но, коснувшись руки Супер-Соника, Шедоу почувствовал, как сила Изумрудов передается и ему. «Силой Хаоса можно только _поделиться_», – вспомнил он слова Хранителя. Да, раньше они уже так делали. Когда Супер-Соник поднялся на ноги, оба ежа недобро взглянул на Гею…


	41. Глава 40

_**Глава 40**_

Все вокруг озарила такая яркая вспышка зеленого света, что глаза заболели даже несмотря на то, что Джули-Сью зажмурилась. А когда вспышка начала гаснуть, появившаяся из неизвестного источника ударная волна снесла девушку к стене. Больно ударившись головой, Хранительница на мгновение потеряла сознание.

Очнулась она быстро. Сфокусировав взгляд, она смогла увидеть вокруг только дым. Запах стоял еще хуже, чем был, а еще куда-то делись жар и духота. Приглядевшись, Джули-Сью поняла, что лава исчезла! Впрочем, нет. Встав на ноги, девушка подошла к краю площадки и увидела, что уровень лавы просто очень сильно опустился. Прекратился камнепад, вокруг было так тихо, что становилось слышимыми сквозняки.

— Шедоу! – позвала она, не зная, что и думать о произошедшем. Ее голос тут же подхватило эхо. Ответа не последовало. Хранительница обернулась. Наклз лежал там, где она его оставила, и все еще был без сознания. Дым очень медленно рассеивался, и девушка решилась пройтись по площадке, держа наготове бластер. После камнепада от площадки мало что осталось, но все равно в густом дыму не было видно ее конца, и необходимо было проверить.

Уже через несколько шагов Джули-Сью обнаружила у себя под ногами желтый Изумруд Хаоса! Сердце ее бешено заколотилось. Она быстро огляделась вокруг, напрягая зрение, и вскоре смогла разглядеть остальные шесть! Все семь Изумрудов Хаоса были на свободе, а это значит… Хранительница даже дышать забыла, осознав, _что_ это значит.

— Шедоу! – снова позвала она, и в этот момент рассеивающийся дым открыл фигурки двух ежиков, лежащих на самом краю площадки! Одно неверное движение, и оба полетят вниз! Они были без сознания, но все равно нужно было поскорее оттащить их от края.

Соник лежал на боку лицом к пропасти. Джули-Сью перевернула его. Под глазами ежика залегли тени, шерстка спуталась, губа разбита. А на правой руке – два открытых перелома! Впрочем, мельком взглянув вниз, Хранительница тут же решила, что ежик еще счастливо отделался. С Шедоу же было все в порядке. Во всяком случае, несколько синяков и ссадин на лице и иголках вообще можно не считать повреждениями в сравнении с травмами Наклза и Соника. Отодвинув Соника подальше от края, Джули-Сью привела Шедоу в чувства.

— Что случилось? – одновременно спросили они, глядя друг на друга.

Черный еж тряхнул головой и огляделся. Увидев Изумруды, он перевел взгляд на Соника и с неприкрытым облегчением вздохнул.

— Нужно выбираться отсюда, – заключил он.

— Гея? – потребовала Джули-Сью.

— Она больше _никогда_ не будет проблемой.

Этот ответ удовлетворил девушку. Она попыталась поднять Шедоу, но тот потратил слишком много сил даже для того, чтобы встать, и пришлось оставить его сидеть. Джули-Сью принесла его ограничивающие браслеты, и еж незамедлительно застегнул их у себя на запястьях.

— Лисенок должен ждать там, снаружи, – сообщил он.

— Поняла.

Джули-Сью перевела бластер в режим сигнального огня, прицелилась в дыру в своде пещеры, которую проделал робот Эггмена, и выстрелила. Попасть удалось только с третьего раза, но ярко-красный луч, в конце концов, улетел в небо.

— Теперь осталось только надеяться, что Тейлз увидел и понял этот сигнал.

Шедоу заметно расслабился и снова бросил взгляд на Изумруды Хаоса.

— Когда я был в сознании Соника, Гее почти удалось завладеть и мои разумом тоже, – тихо произнес черный еж, откинувшись на спину. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал такого упадка сил.

— Сила Изумрудов Хаоса – это сила Геи, и они подпитываются нашими негативными чувствами и эмоциями, – столь же тихо сообщила Джули-Сью и опустилась на камень, скрестив ноги. – Эдмунд и Дмитрий создали Хаос из силы Изумрудов, и поэтому они все связаны между собой, поэтому Гея и Хаос могут друг другу противостоять, хотя в сущности являют собой одной и то же. Понятно, почему, образовав Братство, Эдмунд решил не раскрывать нам всей правды, – чтобы не было искушения пойти по стопам Дмитрия. Тот, кто способен управлять Изумрудами, должен быть уверен в себе достаточно, чтобы выдержать натиск Хаоса. Вы с Соником победили Гею, но стоит поддаться влиянию Хаоса – и Гея вернется.

— Значит, этой силой действительно лучше не пользоваться… Нам с Соником придется учиться обходиться без нее.

— Сердце Соника горит ярко и у него душа истинного героя. _Теперь_ я понимаю, о чем мне постоянно рассказывал Наклз. Соника невозможно побороть! В этот раз Гея смогла завладеть им, но лишь потому, что уже была внутри. Соник не поддается отчаянию, он оптимист и он сильный. Хаос никогда не затмит огонь его сердца! Соник больше не допустит ошибок. Но ты…

Шедоу повернул голову, чтобы смотреть на Джули-Сью. Их взгляды встретились, и девушка вздохнула.

— Твое сердце горит столь же ярко, как у Соника. Я буквально могу это _видеть_! Но оно обременено. Ты никак не можешь побороть страхи и сомнения – я не знаю какие, но я ощущаю их присутствие! Когда ты используешь силу Хаоса, твои страхи усиливают ее воздействие на тебя. Ты не должен использовать эту силу, пока не отпустишь то, что не дает тебе покоя, Шедоу. Пожалуйста, послушай меня! Не только силу Изумрудов, но и свою собственную силу ты не должен использовать! Это я тебе говорю не только, как Хранитель, но и как _друг_!

— Друг, – задумчиво произнес черный еж, словно пробуя слово на вкус, и фыркнул, снова уставившись в свод пещеры. – Все-таки из тебя выйдет замечательный Хранитель!

— Нет, я решила уйти, – ответила девушка и перевела взгляд на Наклза. – Я не смогу быть Хранителем. Между учителем и учеником ничего не может быть – это закон. Я не хочу нарушать законы Братства, но если останусь, это произойдет…

— Но, ведь, если ты уйдешь, то никакими законами уже…

Но в этот миг на всю пещеру раздался рев моторов, и Шедоу не договорил.

Активировав горизонтальные пропеллеры своего Торнадо, над ними завис Тейлз.

— Я едва не поджарился на вашей сигнальной ракете! – без тени злобы упрекнул лисенок, выглядывая из кабины пилота. Было видно, что шерстка у него на лице подпалена в несколько местах.

— Извини, пожалуйста! – воскликнула Джули-Сью, искренне сочувствуя.

Лисенок сбросил им веревочную лестницу.


	42. Глава 41 и Эпилог

_**Глава 41**_

Джули-Сью настояла, что совершенно необходимо доставить Наклза и Соника в больницу. Благо, главные любители поспорить на эту тему были сейчас без сознания, а Шедоу и Тейлз были только за. Больницы континентов были либо разрушены, либо переполнены, поэтому выбор пал на Ехиднаполис на Парящем Острове. Правда, на пятом часу полета очнулся Наклз и, узнав, что его везут в больницу, попытался воспротестовать, но эта попытка вызвала в ушибленной голове такую боль, что Хранитель отключился снова.

К сожалению, по прибытии в Ехиднаполис выяснилось, что его больницы переполнены в свете того, что не хватает больниц на поверхности. Врачи обработали и перевязали рану Наклза, наложили гипс на руку Сонику, но оставлять обоих в больнице не захотела Джули-Сью. Главное, что они получили соответствующий уход, а уж на ноги Хранительница сама их поставит!

Когда Шедоу и Тейлз внесли в дом Хранителя Соника с загипсованной рукой, Эми едва в обморок не упала, увидев это. Обоих раненых с комфортом устроили на кроватях в спальне.

— Спасибо за помощь, Шедоу, – вернувшись в гостиную, Джули-Сью с удивлением обнаружила, что черный еж еще не ушел. – Если бы тебя не было…

— Я лишь выполнял свое предназначение, – небрежно отозвался Шедоу. – Когда я смогу поговорить с Хранителем?

— Я не знаю, когда он проснется.

Шедоу вздохнул и опустился в кресло. Двенадцать часов полета не сумели полностью восстановить его силы.

— Сварить тебе какао? – предложила Джули-Сью. Черный еж кивнул.

Тейлз прикорнул на диване, но, услышав упоминание еды, поднял руку в знак того, что и на него можно приготовить порцию.

Когда, убрав с обеденного стола манускрипт, полный перевод которого перестал быть срочным, они устроились для нормального принятия пищи – первого для Тейлза и Джули-Сью за прошедшую неделю, – никто не проронил ни слова. Все истории уже были рассказаны и пересказаны, а лишний раз вспоминать невеселые события очень не хотелось. Ехидна и лисенок с горечью вспоминали судьбу несчастного Чипа, зверька, с которым успели подружиться.

Джули-Сью уже приготовилась убирать со стола, как вдруг раздался страшный топот, и в дверном проеме, ведущем в жилые помещения дома, появился Соник. Он с трудом держался на ногах, тяжело дышал и вынужден был опираться на стену, но взгляд его был ясным и направлен только в одну точку – на Эми, которая при виде синего ежика вскочила со своей табуретки, едва не опрокинув ее.

В мгновение ока Соника оказался рядом с девочкой и крепко обнял ее здоровой рукой.

— Цела, – пролепетал он, уткнувшись в плечо Эми. – Цела! – и Эми почувствовала, что ежик заплакал. Ей была невыносима мысль, что герой ее грез может плакать из-за нее. Осторожно, чтобы не задеть его поврежденную руку, девочка ответила на объятья Соника и принялась тихонько гладить его по спине, чтобы помочь успокоиться.

Ежик чувствовал, как от робких прикосновений Эми становится легко на душе. С сердца словно сняли тугую цепь, и теперь оно колотилось в груди с невиданной доселе силой, радуясь свободе. Хотелось веселиться, но из глаз катились слезы. Целая гамма самых различных эмоций смешались в пылком сердце Соника, и он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не расцеловать Эми от радости.

— Ты должен поесть, Соник! – словно издалека донесся до ежика голос Джули-Сью. Подняв взгляд и найдя в комнате молодую Хранительницу, Соник широко улыбнулся, утирая слезы.

— Неси все, что есть! – объявил он и закашлялся. Эми услужливо помогла ему сесть за стол. – Гея держала меня на голодном пайке!

Шедоу фыркнул такому комментарию. Только этот безбашенный синий ежик способен шутить на такие темы, где шутки совершенно неуместны.

— А ты, значит, готовишься стать папочкой? – Соник повернулся к черному ежу. В ответ на удивленный взгляд Шедоу, Соник многозначительно постучал пальцем по виску, мол, ты видел мое сознание, а я видел твое.

— Да, – отрезал черный еж, поднимаясь из-за стола. Он пересел обратно в кресло под картой мира – так Соник будет сидеть к нему спиной во время еды и, по идее, не будет докучать вопросами.

Джули-Сью принесла целую тарелку сандвичей и миску овощного бульона.

— Как самочувствие? – спросил Тейлз, когда Соник с остервенением принялся наяривать бульон. К сожалению, обнаружилось, что левой рукой он орудовать не особо-то умеет. Эми отобрала у Соника ложку с твердым намерением кормить его.

— Потрясающее! – ответил ежик. – Если бы еще выкинуть из головы всю ту дрянь, которая осталась после Геи!

— Какую дрянь?! – забеспокоился лисенок. Соник послушно открыл рот, когда Эми поднесла ему ложку с бульоном, и, проглотив, снова взглянул на Тейлза.

— Все, что она творила, когда выбиралась наружу.

— В твоем случае с этим надо просто смириться, – произнес Шедоу. – Это _произошло_ и ничего тут не попишешь.

— «Смириться» – это слово не для меня! – отмахнулся Соник. И посмотрел на Эми, которая уже держала перед ним новую порцию бульона. – Смириться – это значит преподнести свою душу Гее на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой! Нетушки, обойдется!

Сам себе удивляясь, черный еж начал прислушиваться к словами Соника.

— Да, моими руками Гея натворила тут дел, – синий ежик все еще не отрывал взгляда от Эми. – Она угрожала расправой самым дорогим мне людям, один раз даже почти преуспела! Но знаешь, что? Хватит с нее одного раза! Я не стану _мириться_ с тем, что произошло! Смириться – значит сдаться! Я исправлю то, что сделала Гея! – проглотив очередную порцию бульона, Соник легонько щелкнул Эми по носу. Девочка смешно сморщила мордочку и чихнула. И покраснела, когда ежик ей еще и подмигнул. – И приложу все усилия, чтобы ничего подобного не случилось вновь! И смирение мне в этом явно не помощник!

— Соник, ты великолепен! – благоговейно произнесла Эми.

Ежик сам остался доволен своим коротким монологом. Они с Тейлзом обменялись довольными улыбками.

— Наклз не просыпался? – спросила Джули-Сью, возвращаясь с кухни с чашкой какао для Соника.

— Я не видел, – ответил ежик, открывая рот для новой порции бульона и даже не глядя на ехидну.

Девушка поставила чашку на стол и ушла в спальню. Конечно, Наклз сильно ударился головой и проспит, наверное, очень долго, но она должна была проверить. И, присев на краешек кровати Наклза, Джули-Сью обнаружила, что ее учитель все же проснулся.

— Когда я открываю глаза, мне кажется, что правый ничего не видит, – объявил Наклз.

— Это потому, что его попросту нет, – последовал ответ.

— В каком смысле? – взвинтился Хранитель, уставившись на свою ученицу.

— В самом прямом. Гея оставила тебя без глаза.

— Но судя по тому, что я здесь и все выглядит как обычно, до второго ей добраться уже не придется?

— Не придется.

Наклз вздохнул с облегчением.

— Все живы-здоровы?

— Все живы, не все здоровы… Но никто не жалуется.

— Точнее!

— Соник руку сломал, Шедоу тоже досталось… Даже Тейлз… Правда, это уже я в него попала.

— Спутала с Геей?

— Его сигнальной ракетой задело.

Наклз едва не рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, я, – начала Джули-Сью и замялась. Сердце защемило при мысли о том, _что_ она собиралась сказать. Хранитель недоуменно взглянул на нее. – Я хочу уйти из Братства.

— Почему? – спросил Наклз таким тоном, словно ему отказали в десерте. Даже почти губы надул.

— Я не могу быть… Не могу быть здесь, не нарушая законы Братства.

Наклз поднялся, оказавшись практически нос к носу с Джули-Сью.

— Какие законы? – потребовал он.

Девушка опустила взгляд и сглотнула ком, подступивший к горлу.

— Между учителем и…

— Ты освобождена! – выпалил Наклз, не дав ей договорить. – Я отпускаю тебя!

Они смотрели друг на друга, и Джули-Сью никак не могла понять, что такое сейчас произошло. Ей должно быть больно и обидно, что Наклз так запросто отпустил ее, но почему-то сердце бешено колотилось лишь от волнения.

— Ты больше не член Братства, – широко улыбаясь, Наклз коснулся лица девушки. – И, значит, не нарушишь никаких законов!

Медленно, не торопясь, давая Джули-Сью возможность отстраниться, если захочет, Хранитель притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. Девушка не сопротивлялась. Кровь прилила к щекам, когда губы Наклза коснулись ее, но Джули-Сью ответила на поцелуй.

— В конце концов, что такое законы Братства по сравнению с _этим_? – прошептал Хранитель, отстраняясь, но глядя Джули-Сью в глаза.

— Шедоу считает, что Братство специально для _этого_ меня выбрало, – так же шепотом произнесла девушка.

— Лок и Забр два года мне покоя не давали, а теперь решили побыть свахами? – фыркнул Наклз, и они засмеялись. – Нужно будет только дать Братству знать, конечно же. Тебя надо будет разделить со Старшим…

В шоке уставившись друг на друга, Хранитель и его _бывшая_ ученица с ужасом для себя пришли к одинаковому заключению.

— ИЗУМРУД! – раздался на весь дом их страшный крик, так что Соник в гостиной даже подавился сандвичем.

_**Эпилог**_

Был чудный солнечный день. Хотя, нет, не солнечный. Все небо с утра было затянуто тучами. Но настроения гению робототехники это не портило. Все шло почти по плану! По новому, подкорректированному и переработанному плану. Никаких в этот раз Соников! Хватит!

Эта девчонка сказала, что Старший Изумруд способен победить исчадие чистого зла, значит, это тот мощный источник энергии, что доктор Эггмен искал уже много лет. Без Старшего Изумруда эти «герои» наверняка уже достались Гее на обед. Так что ничто – _и никто!_ – не помешает осуществлению его планов в этот раз, и даже Гея не помеха, ведь у него в руках оружие против нее!

Обойдя в очередной раз алтарь собственного изготовления, на котором покоился теперь Старший Изумруд, Эггмен довольно разгладил усы и направился к панелям управления. И уже готов был нажать заветную кнопку активации системы, как вдруг мимо пронесся черный шар, раздробив все панели, так что злой гений едва успел руки убрать.

— Вот он, Изумруд! – раздался за спиной до ужаса знакомый голос Хранителя. Эггмен нехотя обернулся. Зрелище, которое предстало перед ним, мягко говоря, повергло доктора в шок.

Эта мелкая пакостница была вся покусана и поцарапана, на лбу – здоровенная шишка, но в руках она держала свой любимый молот. На лице у летающего лисенка шерсть была опалена, но почему-то от этого вида веяло чем-то недобрым. Голова Хранителя была перебинтована, и повязка закрывала глаз, но его страшные шипы и не менее грозные кулаки были невредимы. Девчонка из Легиона выглядела наиболее здоровой, но торчащие во все стороны обрывки проводов на месте механической дреды почему-то заставляли Эггмена вспомнить свои ночные кошмары о роботах. Черный еж как всегда не излучал дружелюбия, а ссадины по всему лицу придавали его внешнему облику еще больше враждебности. И Соник. У этого была разбита губа, а рука вообще в гипсе, но он недобро так ухмылялся.

Так почему же от вида этих инвалидов у своего порога у злого гения поджилки затряслись?

— Эй, Эггмен! – окликнул Соник и отсалютовал. – Спасибо за давешнее приключение, мне понравилось!

Эггмен нервно сглотнул.

— Я слышал, у тебя есть то, что тебе не принадлежит, а?


End file.
